


He turned and went out to sea他转身向大海走去

by lalacucumber



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Justice League (2017), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: BVS and Superman Return and The dark knight acrossover, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 114,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 本文故事讲述和超人有巨大年龄差距的布鲁斯，在战后与对方维持着炮友关系，出于无以言说的痛苦与愧疚，对克拉克予于予求，同时疲于过往应对自身严重的心理障碍。在对抗来自超人和自身的压力的过程中，他遇到了一个名叫布兰登的陌生人。This is the story of Bruce, who has a huge age gap with Superman, and who, after the war, maintains a sexual relationship with him and, out of unspeakable pain and guilt, offers him whatever he wants, and struggling with the past and dealing with their own serious mental block. In his struggle against the pressures of Superman and himself, he meets a stranger named Brandon.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s), Superman/Batman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文受到CW台无限地球危机中布兰登·罗斯版本的中老年超人造型启发。讲述布兰登版的超人在贝尔版的蝙蝠侠死去之后穿过平行宇宙与亨超本蝙相遇的故事。有脱离原著的年龄操作，亨超本蝙年龄差距较大，布鲁斯年届五十，克拉克二十五岁，布兰登版的超人五十五岁。人物形象背离原著十分严重，情节极度狗血，文章是作者恶趣味之作，请勿当真。  
> In a departure from the original age manipulation, Bruce is 50, Cluck is twenty-five and Brandon's Superman is fifty-five.

他轻轻地哼着不成调的歌，踱着步子，投进观景台外那片灰蒙蒙的夜雾里，凉津津的海风和水汽贴着他的皮肤滚动，像女人的抚。他探进内袋摸出根烟来，搭在下唇上，接着在身上摸索，未果。

他感到轻微烦躁，没来得及收回去，眼前忽然窜起一小簇火苗，燃起他的烟头。他有些错愕地瞪着眼睛，看向身旁忽然出现的陌生男人，轻声说：“谢谢。”

男人没答话，微微点了点头，收回手。出于他良好的教养，他又摸进内袋里，礼貌地问道：“你要吗？”

男人笑笑，摇了摇头，说：“你比较喜欢一个人静静地抽根烟，不是吗？”

他抽了一口，皱了皱眉，狐疑地问：“你为什么这么说？”

男人很快地看了他一眼，目光转向缓缓翻涌的海面，说：“别紧张。你好不容易溜出来不就是为了这个吗？”

他抽着烟，不自觉地打量着旁人，那人双鬓发白，是上了些年纪的，大概他一般大，或者差不离地大些，礼服的款式老了，却反而与他威严的气质很相衬，身板很直，身量高而结实，他猜测他或许是个退伍军人 ，长了副刀刻般端正的眼鼻，下巴紧绷着，和颧骨连成坚毅的轮廓线条。他身边有过的美人很多，养成了他过高的审美标准，但他仍然不得不承认，即使年纪大些，眼前这个男人英俊非凡。

“你一直看着我吗？”他朝海平线的方向吹了口烟，看着那片惨淡的白沉默的消融在灰色的空气中。

“今晚有谁不看你呢？你总是那么闪闪发亮。”男人语调柔和地回答，他转过脸，凝视着他，唤了声：“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯感到诧异，不仅是这个陌生人直呼他的名，而是这个人说起他的方式像是认识了他很久，他凝视他的眼神仿佛久别重逢。

有那么一瞬间布鲁斯以为这人是他的跟踪者或者极端爱慕者之类的，以前也曾经发生过类似的情况，有人为布鲁斯·韦恩这个形象深深着迷，疯狂监视他的公开行程，想尽办法骚扰他，在想象里坚定地认为自己和布鲁斯·韦恩相恋已久。

布鲁斯很快否定了这个想法，这个男人有种从容平静的气质，这种气质如此强烈，不仅没有让布鲁斯感觉危险，他甚至像这片柔软的风一样让布鲁斯感到放松。他凝视布鲁斯的目光镇静却意味复杂，仿佛包含千言万语，独独没有狂热的光。

布鲁斯试着回想了一下，通常他的记忆里很好，再加之这个男人的外表很出众，如果他见过，再不济他也会有个印象，但他一无所获。他犹豫地问：“我们见过吗？”

男人张了张嘴，没出声，却露出踌躇不决的神色，过了两秒，莫名苦涩地说：“没有。”

布鲁斯猜测这个男人对他又另一个更常见的意图，不过他也并不觉得反感，主动问：“你介意跟我出去喝一杯吗？”

“去你家吗？“男人发出嗤笑声，笑着摇摇头，说：”布鲁斯，我不是来和你搭讪的。“

男人笑得让布鲁斯不免感到一点难堪，在这种事上被认为自作多情布鲁斯还从没遇到过，他猛抽了一口烟，掩饰自己的尴尬，又问：“那你想说什么？“

风忽地猛烈，布鲁斯原本梳上去的额边发落下来一绺，划到他的眼角上，他摆摆头，也没摆脱开。

“噢……布鲁斯……“男人带着笑的意味，面向布鲁斯抬高了自己的手，布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，没有动，他才继续伸手到布鲁斯耳边，用手指将那一小股白发挽到他耳后。布鲁斯感觉到他的指尖不经意地划过他的耳廓，他并不是一个喜欢被随便触碰的人，但或许是因为舒适的凉风，或许是因为冲上大脑的尼古丁，又或者只是因为，这个人的神情动作都那么斯文又自然，布鲁斯接受了，甚至有些喜欢。

“你看上去很累。“男人的拇指摩过他的颧骨，深深地看进他的眼睛里。”布鲁斯，我这么说也许不合适，但是…“

“并不是所有事都是你的错，好吗？”

布鲁斯一般不会在意对这种不了解情况的好听话，然而这一刻，这个男人却如此真诚，满怀深情，几近哀伤。

“你到底是谁？”布鲁斯抓住了他的手腕。“我还不知道你的名字。“

男人转了转眼珠，过了一会儿，才无奈地说：“布兰登……布兰登·罗斯，只是个普通人罢了。“

他怀疑地盯着布兰登，直到布兰登又开口说：“放开我，布鲁斯。我不是坏人。“他仍然很温柔，但也不容拒绝。

布鲁斯想了想还是放开了他，布兰登转了转手腕，说：“我还是不打扰你了，你的烦恼已经够多了。“说完，布兰登转身回到了他们身后的宴会中去。

布鲁斯看着他的背影埋没在人群里。他在说谎。布鲁斯想道。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
克拉克埋首在他的胸前，用嘴唇和手指卖力挑逗着他，有时候克拉克太用力了，会带来微微刺痛，随即留下印记，但更多时候，他让布鲁斯觉得湿润、温暖，甚至过于黏腻。

他总是这样。布鲁斯伸手抱着克拉克的脖子，手指在他茂密的黑发里穿来穿去，布鲁斯盯着天花板，漫无目的地想。也不知道是不是在充满爱意的家庭里长大给克拉克养成了一种极少见的纯洁心性，在克拉克自己都没意识到地方，他仍然是个没长大的好小孩，当他喜欢什么人的时候，就不加分辨地献上很多自己的东西，哪怕这些东西可能不那么好，又或者对方根本不想要，但他就是一股脑地给，给很多，期待对方能给出同样多的东西来。

就像他的亲吻，他的爱抚，他的热情和欲望，都那么多，毫无章法、无休无止，对五十岁的布鲁斯来说，都太多了。

但布鲁斯从来没对克拉克讲过这些感觉，毕竟到头来，他有什么资格去批评或者拒绝他呢？克拉克如今在他身上，他们如此亲密，布鲁斯能从胸口里感觉到他呼吸的起伏，他的腰胯感觉到克拉克的身体压下来的重量，沉甸甸的，那么实在，他裸露的皮肤感觉到克拉克传来的体温，暖烘烘的，几乎称得上在发热，他身上的一切都是崭新的、真实的、充满青春特有的那种无法掩饰的朝气和活力。他那么年轻，他才二十五岁，复活这件事似乎甚至让他更年轻、想要的更多了。这些都是布鲁斯暗自许诺过愿意付出一切代价所换来的，因为他再也无法承受在过去数不清的日日夜夜里回忆的克拉克死去的那一刻了，他仍然记得尸体冷却僵硬的质感，克拉克苍白如纸，闭着不会再睁开的眼睛躺在棺材里，像是睡着了一样，不再强壮、毫无力量。他对每个细节都记得清楚，他在每个超人死去之后的夜里反复咀嚼，他每一个闭上双眼的时刻都会想起他才是那个应该躺在棺材里长眠的人。

没人真的清楚这些过程是怎么侵蚀了布鲁斯的理智和人格，以至于到最后，他总是强迫自己长时间地看着克拉克的投影，感受着身体里长出一股怪异的疼痛，他必须很用力才能不使自己大声哀嚎。他愿意付出任何东西做任何事来停止这些。

如今他如愿以偿，克拉克活生生地在他怀里，情欲高涨，生机勃勃。他的手在漫长的四处游走之后，停在布鲁斯的双腿中间，开拓和抚慰他，表现出一副对布鲁斯的肉体兴致勃勃的快乐神情。

克拉克真的是很自信，这是天之骄子无法避免的思维习惯，他在力量上异于常人的强大，导致他在性爱上也理所当然地觉得自己天生优越，魅力无穷。

布鲁斯当然也没告诉他，在一个五十岁的男人面前，克拉克的床技只能算是聊胜于无，所幸，他年龄够小，可能加之他是外星人，他天然的生理优势弥补了这一点。想来想去，打击一个小男孩的自信心总归是一件没必要又残忍的事。

布鲁斯调整了一下自己的姿势，把腿张得更开一些，方便克拉克进出的同时也是给他一点回应，免得让克拉克觉得自己在演独角戏。

他对我的这种兴趣什么时候会消失呢？布鲁斯继续想着，漫不经心地玩着克拉克的头发、耳朵或者乳头，克拉克好像很喜欢，他的脸上又涌上了一股新的潮红。

一开始他不能让克拉克复活之后连老家都没得回，所以他买了银行；接着是克拉克的工作，他死了这么久他的职位当然不可能还等着他，于是布鲁斯收购了报社;然后是克拉克的理想和朋友，建立一个瞭望塔和联盟也没有超出布鲁斯的能力范围；最后克拉克来到他面前说露易丝离开了他，他看起来实在是很孤单，布鲁斯想都不想地在他面前脱掉了自己的衣服。

布鲁斯原本以为这只会是个很短暂的时期，帮助克拉克走出失恋的过渡期，而且青年人，大多注意力不会太持久。布鲁斯在这方面并没有什么原则，他能帮就帮，克拉克又不丑，他也没吃亏。

而且 ，无论别人怎么跟他解释，他都深知一点：他害死了克拉克，然后又不顾克拉克的意愿把他复活。光是他做了这种事这一点，别说做爱，就算克拉克明天叫他给他生个孩子，布鲁斯也会尽量想办法做到。

但三个月过去，克拉克不仅没有丧失兴致，他来得越来越频繁，行为也越来越大胆直接，起初他也是有顾虑的，预先通知考虑次数，后来他似乎有些意识到了他在布鲁斯心里的优先级，便越来越喜欢在不打招呼的情况下飞来，让布鲁斯不得不把带回家的床伴赶走，转而陪他过夜。他没有一点去结识新情人的打算或者让这段关系停下来的迹象，布鲁斯的浴室甚至有一支克拉克的牙刷。

布鲁斯每天早上起来看见那支牙刷都要翻白眼。

面对克拉克时，他还是什么都没说，对他来说这是个不成文的规定，他害死了克拉克，就没有资格抱怨克拉克一个星期来上他五天。

克拉克插入了他，随即活动起来，布鲁斯感到被填满，发出了两声低低的呻吟，他的双手环着克拉克宽大的背，配合着他厚实的肩膀耸动的节奏，身体上下摇晃。

他又没有戴套。布鲁斯意识到这一点时他皱了皱眉。

“怎么了？”克拉克注意到了他的神色，停下来，喘息着问道。“我弄疼你了。”

布鲁斯感觉话在嘴唇上徘徊了几秒，最终他还是摇摇头。克拉克的吻落下来，随之继续摆动他的腰，布鲁斯感觉到他在自己的身体里抽插，每当这个时候布鲁斯都会有种和他相融的满足感。说起来，克拉克确实很喜欢内射，刚开始的时候他戴过几次，后来他向布鲁斯出示了详细的健康报告，直接对布鲁斯说他想要尝试无套，他的原话是“我想要和你真正的亲密，而不是感觉自己像个解决生理需求而已的外人。”

太愚蠢了，这听起来实在是太愚蠢了。布鲁斯腹诽。这种想法算得上是堪萨斯农场特色土特产。

克拉克看出来他的犹豫，解释说布鲁斯完全可以拒绝，这只是他的个人的想法，不必感到有压力。

布鲁斯很想问，你跟我上床难道不就是为了解决生理需求吗？想要什么亲密啊？

但如果这么问他，克拉克一定会表现得像路边被人踢了一脚的小狗一样。如果布鲁斯没有害死过他，那布鲁斯根本不会在意，但事与愿违。于是有一次，布鲁斯没有拒绝。

你就没想过或许我有病呢？布鲁斯边想着边伸手揩了揩克拉克额头的汗，克拉克冲他笑了笑，又低头钻进他颈边，身下顶得布鲁斯抬起了腰。克拉克从来没有问过他，尤其是布鲁斯的情史可谓劣迹斑斑，但这个男孩子就是没有，他就像那种虔诚的天主教姑娘奉献给自己的丈夫一样全然信任布鲁斯。

到底还有多久啊？又过去大概二十分钟之后，布鲁斯躺在克拉克身下百无聊赖地想道，克拉克怎么好像还是一副精力无穷无尽的样子，但是布鲁斯真的觉得有点困了，其实他昨晚没睡多久。真实的蝙蝠侠生活真枯燥，值班巡逻十四个小时之后，还要陪队友打炮。·

等克拉克找到新的情人，一切都会好起来的。布鲁斯在心里安慰自己。这个想法给他提供了新的动力，重新打起了精神假装高潮。

两个小时之后，克拉克终于从他身上下来，却还是把他抱在怀里，亲吻他的后颈和耳朵，暗示着他意犹未尽。布鲁斯觉得自己已经困得没办法再给回应了，他闭着眼睛，一动不动地等着入睡。

显然克拉克还是不打算放过他，他在布鲁斯耳边轻声抱怨：“你今天在走神，布鲁斯。你在想什么？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，说：“不是的。你想多了。”

不是的，我不是今天在走神，我是每天都在走神。布鲁斯心里补充，同时泄气地想，今天演技真不行，克拉克这么傻的都看出来了。

“可是……”

布鲁斯看克拉克明显打算把这个话题深究下去的架势，他一转话锋，打断道：“克拉克，你有遇到喜欢的人或者有人追你吗？”

克拉克还不很能掩饰自己情绪，应该是年纪使然，即使布鲁斯看不到他的脸，也能从克拉克的语气里感觉到他在微笑。“怎么了？你很在乎吗？布鲁斯。”

“我不在乎。”布鲁斯冷漠地回答。“如果有，我要做背景筛查。当然，除非你的梦想死法是被情人在睡梦中捅穿心脏，那当我没说。”

克拉克的心一沉，愠怒激得他反问：“那你会把我的心脏捅穿吗？”

噢，真该死。布鲁斯暗骂。自己刚刚在想什么，提起这个话题，但是他也不甘下风，回答道：“我也不是没尝试过。”

克拉克气得说不出话，松开了抱着他的手，转到另一边去了。

我应该说我根本不是你的情人。布鲁斯在睡着之前最后想道。

等到布鲁斯再醒来，他身边的位置已经空了，连余温都没留下。这不是克拉克的习惯，过去的三个月，克拉克总会坚持一直呆到早饭，他喜欢搞在早上用嘴巴把布鲁斯唤醒的那一套，要不是嘴巴要不是阴茎，纠缠他至少一个小时才下床。布鲁斯没什么特别的感觉，不过他知道克拉克在闹情绪就是了。

布鲁斯享受着这个难得独处的早晨，他睡了个短短的回笼觉，才慢吞吞地爬下床洗漱，穿着睡袍，懒洋洋地走出去吃早餐，心里满怀着随心所欲的自在感觉。

这种感觉在阿弗雷德给他递早餐的时候戛然而止，他的管家明知故问地说：“我猜我准备的另一份早餐浪费了？”

“嗯……嗯……”布鲁斯含糊地回应，阿弗雷德板着脸，他没说什么却已经足够让布鲁斯知道他很不满意。

“您或许应该更用心些，少爷，您和肯特先生这段关系长久得罕见。”阿弗雷德放下了餐盘，又给他煮了一壶咖啡。

布鲁斯知道阿弗雷德在暗示什么，阿弗雷德总是不放过任何一个可能让他结婚的机会，布鲁斯相信如果他哪天跟黑猩猩相处的时间超过一个星期，阿弗雷德可能都会咨询人和动物结婚的可行性。

布鲁斯觉得烦，他就是不喜欢讨论这种可能，光是想想以后要跟一个人度过后半生，他就觉得头大，更别说那人是克拉克。

“阿弗雷德……”布鲁斯举起了银叉，强调道：“我的年纪都能做克拉克的父亲了。”

布鲁斯的态度让阿弗雷德神色一滞，然后又冷静地说：“这倒是没有阻碍您和他保持一段性关系。”

“是啊，因为我现在发现，如果不能杀掉未来的灭世主，那就操他好了。”布鲁斯斗气地说道。

阿弗雷德瞥了他一眼，说：“和我斗嘴没有意义。少爷。”

“阿弗雷德，你看着我从小到大，难道你还不清楚，无论从哪个方面说，我都没法跟别人在一起。做爱，可以，打架，也还行吧，但是结婚这种事，我还不如把对方杀了，给别人一个痛快。”布鲁斯为了不让阿弗雷德再拿克拉克说事，补充说：“就算我真的可以，那也不会是克拉克，我五十岁了，再加上我在晚上干的那种事，我下一秒就有可能死掉。但是克拉克，他还很年轻，看起来能屹立不倒直到太阳爆炸。”

阿弗雷德听完之后没有马上回答，他只是看着布鲁斯，就像布鲁斯还是小时候那样看着他，才深深叹一口气，说：“我真希望您能看到我在您身上看到的东西。”

阿弗雷德没有给布鲁斯解释那到底是什么，说完便转身清洗咖啡机去了。


	3. Chapter 3

三  
布鲁斯冲进厕所，他扶着墙低头对着马桶张嘴，他的胃和食管抽搐得发痛，第一阵呕吐来得突然且猛烈，他忍不住跪在地板上，抱着马桶吐出更多来，他本来也没吃多少食物，如今全吐出来了，那些被消化得糜烂的食物在他嘴里留下一股令人恶心的腥臭，想吐的欲望变得更加强烈，伴随着刺激灼辣的胃酸，烧得他的喉咙作痛。食物吐干净之后呕吐仍然没有停止，胆汁也涌了上来，发苦的黄色汁液夹带着丝丝血迹从他的咽喉里喷出来。他的内脏依然翻江倒海，似乎要连器官也要一并呕出。

剧烈的生理反应让他的身体也忍不住发抖，肠子纠结在一起，胃已经空了，但还在不停痉挛，传出来的痛楚让他不自觉地蜷起了腰。

他已经习惯这种感觉了，以至于他甚至开始对这种反常的、肮脏的折磨感到有些享受。

陌生的是，他忽然感到背上落下一只手，温柔地从上至下轻抚他的背线。他惊惶地一回身，那个不知什么时候来到他身后的人也猛地收回了手。

是他前几天在宴会上碰到的那个老男人，他记得他说他叫布兰登。尽管那是瞎扯。

“又是你。”布鲁斯抬了抬眼，坐到马桶旁边，喘息着说。

布兰登耸耸肩，递给他一小瓶矿泉水，说：“没开过的，如果你担心，我可以喝一口给你看。”

布鲁斯没接，漠然地说：“你到底想要什么？你不想操我，那是想杀了我还是杀了克拉克。”

布兰登听了他的话，叹了口气之后居然笑了一下，在布鲁斯面前蹲下来，夹杂着无奈，柔声问：“布鲁斯，不是每个接近你的人不是想操你就是想杀你的。”他顿了顿，调侃道：“再说，照你这么喝下去，我就算真想杀你，我还没动手你就死了。”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，抹了抹嘴边的血迹，尽力让自己听起来不那么虚弱，说道：“半个月前你入职了星球日报的副主编，但你提供的简历、新闻作品集和身份证明都是假的，纽约大学没有你的学位信息，你向报社提供的新闻稿从来没有在任何一家媒体发布过，你的身份信息是半个月前才出现在社保信息系统里的。星球日报不必多说，你第一次遇到我可以说是偶遇，但同样的说法用到今天，就无法令我相信了。按照你刚刚说的话，你对我的饮酒史很了解，我可以合理怀疑你是调查过我和克拉克的。虽然我尚且不清楚你是怎么调查的。”

布兰登从自己的西装里拿出一块叠好的手帕，想帮布鲁斯擦掉额头的冷汗和眼角的泪，布鲁斯转了下脸躲开了。布兰登只好把手帕放到布鲁斯手里。

“不是你的饮酒史，这是个太好听的说法，是你的酒瘾，布鲁斯，而且你不愿意接受任何治疗。”布兰登疼惜地说，他苍老的声音里透着一股布鲁斯无法理解的悲悯。“看到你这样真的伤害到我，不过谁能说你有错呢？生活对你很残忍。”

布鲁斯抽了抽气，布兰登最后那句话让他心头一颤，但他没有表现出来，而是执着地紧咬他不放：“你没有回答我的问题。并且，你总是表现得很了解我。”

布兰登垂下了眼脸，苦涩地说：“不是的，我从来没有真正了解你，至少没有在对的时候。”

疲惫和被抽空的身体让布鲁斯丧失耐心，他忍不住急躁地说：“你不要再对我说这种似是而非的话，你到底是什么意思？你究竟是谁？”

布兰登考虑了一下，说：“我答应你，我会向你说明白这都是怎么回事。但我不认为坐在酒吧厕所的地板上，身边一堆呕吐物，是向你解释的好时候。我希望你可以接受我的帮助，至少这一次，让我带你回家或者任何你觉得舒服的地方休息一下，如果你实在不能信任我，我可以帮你叫阿弗雷德来接你回去。”

很难说这番话没有消减布鲁斯的心防，尤其是在他如此不堪的时候，倒也不是说布鲁斯没有更可悲的样子，但那大多是他的肉体遭到严重摧残的情况，而不是像现在这样，被人目睹他的心智千疮百孔、一塌糊涂。奇异的是，被这个人看见自己这样一面，布鲁斯并没有像以往一样感到难堪甚至恼羞成怒，布兰登散发出来一种包容而平静的气质，如同理解布鲁斯从幼年第一次遭劫时开始的一切苦难。

“你还知道什么？”布鲁斯追问。

布兰登揉了揉眉心，能让布鲁斯产生一点点信任确实是件艰难的事情，他还是不得不这样做：“我知道拉尔斯·艾尔·古尔是怎么操纵你又折损了你，我知道小丑是如何嘲笑和质问你的，我知道你是怎么被你守护的城市和人们指责和贬低，我知道你曾经被贝恩折磨和欺骗，我知道你因为瑞秋的死怪罪自己，我知道你认为自己挺过来了一切，我知道你失去了你的孩子，我知道你假装这些对你都没有影响，我知道你也反复梦到过自己在阿卡姆的病床上醒来还觉得或许这才是事实，我知道你坚不可摧、光彩照人，但我也知道你满身伤痕、疲惫不堪。”

布兰登说的一切都让布鲁斯觉得冷，头一次，他觉得蝙蝠侠被发现了，蝙蝠侠被抓住了，布鲁斯·韦恩无处可逃，他没想到这一切都是在一个不起眼的、丑陋的酒吧卫生间的小小隔间里发生的。他喉咙哽结，想要呕吐的感觉重新升上喉头。

布鲁斯还是伸手拿过了布兰登手里那瓶水，拧开之后喝了一大口，清水将胆汁和血液的苦腥冲刷下去，他的呼吸好像终于畅快了一些。

虽然布鲁斯没说话，但他知道这是布鲁斯接受了他的信号，他等布鲁斯喝水喝得差不多之后，伸手穿过布鲁斯的双肩下，尝试帮他站起来。

“来，没事的，靠着我。”布兰登轻声鼓励道。布鲁斯吐得四肢脱力，像刚出生的马一样挣扎地站起来，他的头靠着布兰登的肩膀，闻到一股阳光晒干了衣服之后散发出来的温暖而干燥的气息。就像，就像克拉克会有的味道。

布兰登找出了他的车钥匙，把他安置进副驾里系好安全带，又把车窗都打开好让他透气，才平稳地向他的住处去。

布鲁斯歪着头吹着夜风，脑袋终于好受了许多，他抽出车里的火塞，想从口袋里拿根烟出来，他打开烟盒，才发现里面已经空了。

“该死……”布鲁斯低声说。

布兰登听到了，眼睛盯着路面，另一手从口袋里摸出一包烟来抛给他，是布鲁斯惯抽的厂牌。

布鲁斯拿了一根叼在嘴里点燃，想把烟盒还给他。

“不用了，你拿着吧。”

布鲁斯挑挑眉，将那包烟和布兰登的手帕揣在一起。一时间，烟草燃烧的气味弥漫在沉默的空气里，又很快被风吹散。

“你为什么随身带着烟和打火机？”布鲁斯看着窗外飞逝的夜景，低低地问。“你身上没有抽烟的味道和痕迹。你不像抽烟的人。”

“有时候闻闻味道。”

这个答案倒是少见，但不关布鲁斯什么事，他也没多问。

他们很快就到了，下车的时候阿弗雷德已经在等候，除此之外，还有另一个人。

克拉克。布鲁斯看见他就暗叫不好。他闹了几天情绪没来，布鲁斯还以为他再也不来了，现在看来布鲁斯真是太乐观了。

克拉克看见布鲁斯下车的时候眼前一亮，就像两颗星星在他眼中快速燃烧似的，他正打算凑上去，却看见车的另一边下来一个人，绕过来搀扶住了布鲁斯，星星便烧尽了。

“这位是？”阿弗雷德走上前询问。

“罗斯先生？”克拉克疑惑地看着他的新上司搀着布鲁斯，问：“您怎么在这里？”他又很快留意到，布鲁斯的脸色很差，两颊泛着一股病态的红。

“你怎么了？布鲁斯？”克拉克想要从罗斯先生手里将布鲁斯接过去。

“他刚刚在……”布兰登刚想说，布鲁斯意识到他想说什么，转头给了他一个警告的眼神，布兰登马上会意，转而说：“他有些喝多了。”

这短暂的眼神交流被克拉克敏锐的捕捉到了，他为此皱起了眉，虽然这么说显得他有些神经敏感，但是什么关系能让他们这样灵敏地心领神会彼此的意思呢？布鲁斯很明显有什么想瞒着他，这让他感到不快。

“你们是怎么……”克拉克刚抬起手要去扶布鲁斯，却被布鲁斯不着痕迹地躲开了。他感到更加不悦。

“在酒吧偶然碰到了，聊了两句。”布兰登松开了布鲁斯，担忧地看着布鲁斯一个人脚步微颤地走开。

克拉克忍住了没去问他的副主编为什么从大都会跑来哥谭喝酒，僵硬地说：“那真巧。”

“是啊。”布兰登点点头，说：“好了，我送韦恩先生到家了，我的任务完成了。”他拍了怕克拉克的肩，说：“我走了，照顾好他。”

“这个不用你说。”克拉克缩了缩肩膀，充满提防地回道。

不知道为什么，布兰登看他这样反应，竟透出一个笑，摇了摇下巴，低叹：“真是年轻人……”

克拉克没理会他，虽然这种评价让克拉克不太好受，仿佛在说他幼稚，但眼下布鲁斯比较重要。

阿弗雷德短促地向布兰登道了个谢，就跟上布鲁斯为他脱下了外套，问道：“需要我为您准备点吃的吗？解酒药已经放在您的床头柜上了。”

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯觉得胃空空的，想说吃点他烤的饼干，转念一想，克拉克在这里，大概是没什么闲心吃东西了。“吃的就算了。”

“好。”阿弗雷德拿着他的外套走开了。

克拉克亦步亦趋地跟着布鲁斯，一直到卧室里，布鲁斯才回头看了他一眼，说：“你等一下，我去洗个澡，不然你闻到我现在身上的味道就没兴致了。”说罢，他就边走往浴室边脱了自己的上衣和裤子，扔在地上。

为什么？克拉克想。为什么这个男人能随随便便一句话就能正中红心地冒犯到他？

“不！”克拉克大声说。

“你想我不洗澡就做吗？”布鲁斯诧异地问。

“不！”克拉克烦躁地说：“我今天来是想找你谈谈的。你为什么看见我就觉得我是来跟你做爱的？难道我们只是单纯的肉体关系吗？”

为什么？布鲁斯想。为什么这个男人能随随便便一句话就能正中红心地冒犯到他？

布鲁斯最不想要的就是跟别人谈谈，偏偏克拉克真是个真心男孩，布鲁斯觉得如果他不是写新闻，他就会成为新一代奥普拉。（注：奥普拉是美国一档著名谈话节目的主持人。）为什么他们不能是单纯的肉体关系呢？偏偏拿谈心这种事搞他。

但他不能这么跟克拉克说，他不想把克拉克弄得不开心。

“好。”布鲁斯尽力拿出他的耐心，问：“你想谈什么？”

“你……”克拉克想起刚刚罗斯先生和布鲁斯那种亲昵的感觉，强忍着不满，问：“你刚刚带罗斯先生回家是想跟他过夜吗？”

这句话让布鲁斯想起他跟布兰登在厕所里发生的事，克拉克现在这样一问，他倒开始感觉难堪了。

布鲁斯吞了吞口水，说：“不是，我喝醉了，他好心送我回家。”

克拉克点点头，弯腰捡起布鲁斯裤子口袋里露出的一小块布料的一角，那是一条蓝色格仔花纹的方巾。

“所以这就值得你保存他的手帕？我看过他用，布鲁斯。”克拉克逼问道。

年轻真好啊。布鲁斯突然觉得，人少不更事的时候，就可以这样肆无忌惮地表达自己的妒忌和占有欲，可以不懂、不在乎那些情场上令人咽喉发苦的缄默规则。

“我不想再看你流连在不同的人身上了。布鲁斯，我真心喜欢你。我想要和你在一起。我光是想想你跟别人在一起的画面，我就无法忍受了。”克拉克大胆又直白地宣告道。“我不能接受别人把你夺走，我甚至不能接受你心里想着别人，我恨你靠近我却又把我推开。我知道你总觉得我什么都不懂，觉得我不成熟，你现在或许还觉得说这种话的我很可笑，但是，布鲁斯，难道逃避自己内心的感觉就很成熟吗？”

真勇敢啊。布鲁斯想，可能我一辈子都不可能这么勇敢，说这种话。虽然儍的可以，不过犯这种那么需要勇气的儍，真是只有这个年纪才有的特权。克拉克现在这个样子，散发着一种闪亮的光芒，像刚刚出生的流星，布鲁斯受到他的吸引，但布鲁斯知道，他对他来说遥不可及。

克拉克好像觉得布鲁斯总是因为年纪比他大那么多而倍感优越，不是的，克拉克根本不知道，他让布鲁斯多么想重返青春，那他就能毫不顾忌地爱他，不用担心受伤失落，不用害怕无疾而终，不必去考虑未来，只要像冲向太阳那样燃烧自己就好了。

“克拉克。你听我说……”布鲁斯平和地说：“你现在有这种感觉，是因为你失恋了又不去认识别人，认识一些同龄人，整天和我待在一起疗伤，时间长了，你就产生了一种错觉，觉得想要和我在一起。但这不是真的，我不是你的终点，我甚至不是你暂时停留的目的地，我只是一个加油站。”

克拉克愣住了，随即露出一副受伤的表情，他尽力想让自己平静地接受这段话，但他实在不会掩饰这个，他悲哀地发问：“你为什么要这么说？”

“那我问你，你了解我吗？”

克拉克动了动嘴唇，却什么都说不出来。

“你看。你甚至都不知道我到底是什么人。”布鲁斯摊了摊手，随即拐进了浴室，留下一句。“不过你还是能来跟我上床的。你需要，我就在。”

他关上门，听见克拉克离开时急促的脚步声，越来越远。

尽管他刚刚在酒吧已经喝了三瓶伏特加、两瓶白兰地和数不清的龙舌兰，但是上帝在上，布鲁斯暗叫，他现在真想来一杯。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
其实连布鲁斯都搞不清楚自己是不是故意为之，他选在下午三点——一个所有员工都确定到岗但还没有人来得及外出采访的时间，踏入了星球日报的编辑部。

不出意外，几乎所有人，都抬起头，讶异地看着他们从没出现过的新老板，克拉克也不例外，他可谓有些夸张，猛地从工位里站起来了，又惊又喜地看着他，好像他一直在那里等了他很久似的。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，转头跟着为他带路的那位前台径直往副主编的办公室里走去，他没有回头，但他能感觉到克拉克的目光，像是抵在他后腰上的匕首。

那位金发的前台先生来到布兰登的门前正打算敲门。“不用了。”布鲁斯吩咐。

那人露出一个礼节性的笑，点点头走了。布鲁斯直接开门一晃身进去，顺手关上门，他才能暂时忽略克拉克在背后的注视。

“你来了。”布兰登虽嘴上这样说，倒也没看他一眼，鼻梁上架着琥珀色的老花镜，审着稿。

布鲁斯在他的办公桌前落座，四处看了看，他背后的落地玻璃上贴着稿子和用油性笔写的选题研究，其余的墙上都光秃秃的，桌子上堆满了文件，就是电脑、一个纯白色的马克杯和笔筒。一点私人色彩都没有，布鲁斯没办法窥探到半分他私人生活的模样。

布鲁斯没说话，双手插着袋，就这么坐了一会儿，布兰登若无其事地看着稿子，他大概是社里唯一一个这么镇定自若地把布鲁斯当空气的人。布鲁斯又换了个坐姿让自己的右腿搭在左膝盖上，向前俯身，手肘顶着桌面，下巴撑在手心里，他的尾指搭在下嘴唇上，慢慢地滑进嘴里，用上下两排牙咬着。不得不说，布兰登带着眼镜又是另一番景象，他喝吐那天没看清楚，布兰登平常不像在宴会里那样严严实实地梳起头发，那些原本多少藏起来一点的白发掉出来更多，他看上去更老了，却让布鲁斯莫名地心生亲近。

布兰登把稿子看完了，终于抬眼看他，笑着说：“多大人了，还吃手指。”他这样说，态度却像看他作个小男孩。

布鲁斯把手收回去，重新靠到椅背上，正要说：“我查过……”布兰登忽然将食指靠在嘴唇上，布鲁斯住了嘴，布兰登又指了指门外，敲了敲自己的耳朵。

布鲁斯觉得心里烦扰，提高了音调，说：“克拉克，别听了。”

布兰登等了等，才说：“可以了。你说吧。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，怀疑地看着他，问：“你怎么知道他在听，又知道他什么时候停下了？”

“他虽然生气，但是他还是听你的，布鲁斯。”布兰登避重就轻地回答，又补充说：“以后别再利用我激怒他了。他不会放弃你的。”

布鲁斯给了他一个恼火的眼神，略带压迫地说：“这是与你无关。另外……”布鲁斯用手指指节轻敲着桌面。“你的口音很接近大都会本地人的发音，尽管还是有少量的堪萨斯乡音，你应该在大都会呆了很多年。很出奇，我将你的面部特征和所有监控录像记录比对过了，在半个月前没有吻合的历史。你像是……”

“凭空出现？”布兰登接了下去。

布鲁斯歪歪脑袋表示赞同，说：“你答应过会告诉我你的来历，我现在是清醒的，你该说了。”

布兰登扯下了眼镜，沉沉地吁了口气，用力揉了揉眉间，站起来走到落地窗边看着外面明媚的天，阳光很好，如数落在他身上，他的背影看上去却像他的影子一样孤独。

过了良久，他终于开口。

“布鲁斯，克拉克死去之后，你不顾一切地复活他，你觉得这是因为你愧疚，因为你痛恨自己的无能，才不是，是因为你发现你那遍布旧伤的人生里连最后一束光都失落了。你也并不期待这点光能救你出深渊，没有人能救你出深渊，连你自己都不能，但光在那里，你还能坚持做无谓的挣扎，光消失了，哪怕再看一眼，就一眼呢？”

他的声音满浸痛苦和可悲的绝望，如同动物垂死的悲鸣。

“我独自穿过冰凉的群星，穿过撕裂的黑洞和没有尽头的时间，来到这里，我不属于这个世界，我在这里没有朋友、没有同伴、没有亲人，我只是想再看一眼我的光，哪怕连这束光也不属于我呢？”

他回过身来凝视着布鲁斯，像是啜泣一般说。

“你没有见过我，布鲁斯，但是，真是好久不见。”

“你……”布鲁斯感到震撼，他起身向他走去：“你来自另一个世界……”

他一直走上去，走到布兰登面前，难以置信地看着他，迟疑又僵硬地抬起手，布兰登没有拒绝，他便轻轻用手触到他的颧骨，有一会儿，他甚至不能相信他是真实的，布兰登让自己的脸落到了他的掌心里，闭了闭眼，像是在怀念这种触感。

“你是克拉克？”

布鲁斯不可思议地重复。

“你是克拉克！”

布鲁斯抽回了手，惊诧地后退，说：“但是你看起来不像他。”

“我猜不同的宇宙也会造成不同的可能性，你和我的布鲁斯长得也不像，我和他的年龄相差也没有你们那么大，但更令我惊讶的是，即使有不同，你们的人格却相似得几乎一致。”布兰登哀伤地说：“当我看见你，就像重新看他经历一遍那些我无能为力的苦难。”

布鲁斯抿了抿嘴唇，想了一下，还是问：“那个世界的我发生了什么？”

布兰登遇到这个问题时瑟缩了一下，艰难地答道：“他去世了。在我们的婚礼之前。塔里娅·艾尔·古尔和贝恩欺骗折磨了他，在哥谭引起了混乱。当时我和戴安娜在帮助哈尔去外太空执行任务，他也没有呼叫别的英雄去帮助他，当我知道这件事，我竭尽全力地飞回地球。他只是一个人带着核弹向大海的方向去。我到那里的时候，只赶上了爆炸。”

布鲁斯感觉胃里有股怪异的纠结感，另一个世界的他是这样死去的，布兰登表达得很克制，他仍然觉得，就在布兰登说话的间隙里，他已经经历了这场死亡。他努力消化着这种体会，脑海里不停地反复回想，那个连相貌都尚不清楚的自己，背对他爱过的城市，背对他深爱的人，向海而去，头也不回。

不知怎的，他心里竟升起一股晦暗而尖刻的妒忌，眼前这个老去的克拉克也好，还是那片暗色的海也好，都让他妒忌，在他不知道的地方，那个拥有同样残缺的人，拥有了一切。

他倒回了椅子上，双手搓了搓脸，疲累地问：“什么时候的事？”

“十年前。”

“十年……”布鲁斯苦涩地揣摩着这个两个单词，这是个太短的词组，概括了太长的时间。“你都没有再遇到过别人吗？”

“当我第一次遇见他的时候，他已经剥夺走我爱上除他以外的人的能力了。”

布鲁斯本该忌惮他的，他是另一个超人，他和他的克拉克一样强大，而他甚至也没有特别了解他，他的经历不过是他的一面之词。如果要说布鲁斯应该做什么，那他现在直接拿氪石扔他都不为过。但是布鲁斯无法这样做，站在他面前的不像令他恐惧的人间之神，他没有飞起来过，双眼没有泛起过威胁的红光，甚至他的身体都不像能抵挡猛地一刀的样子。他只是个可怜的男人，孑然独立在他面前，神色悲哀得像是一颗眼泪就能灼伤他。

布鲁斯问道：“你能证明你说的话吗？”他仍难以相信，蝙蝠侠会如此全心全意爱一个时刻威胁人类安全的外星人，也不相信布鲁斯会答应和他结婚。

布兰登苦笑了一下，说了句：“典型的蝙蝠侠。”说完，还是走到立式衣架边上，从风衣的口袋里拿出个灰黑色的方形小盒子，走到他面前递给布鲁斯。-

布鲁斯半信半疑地接过去，他左右看了看，是那种追求工业风格的极简设计，像个正方体金属块，他掂了掂重量和质感，是铅。

“别怕，不是毒气弹，打开它吧。”布兰登抬抬下巴示意道。

布鲁斯打开了，是个戒指，上面嵌着颗猫眼绿的氪石，被打磨出了华丽漂亮的棱角。散发着黯淡的光芒，但这一点点辐射已经让布兰登脸色苍白，站也站不住了，撑着桌子勉强立着，捂着胸口喘息。

布鲁斯想要把盒子合上，布兰登制止了他：“拿起来看看。”

他照做了，抽出了戒环，戒身很宽，用了双环并排的结构承受氪石的大小和重量，他用指腹摩到了些凹凸不平的雕字，乍一看他以为是什么咒文，他将戒指凑到眼前，才发现那是微雕的小字，写：你才是我的氪石。

“他跟你一样，从来都没有全心相信过我，到处找氪石，我想这可能就是我的诅咒吧。”布兰登有些透不过气，继续说：“后来我做了这个，他才答应我的求婚。”

布鲁斯觉得心脏发紧，他强迫自己忽略掉这种不适，问：“那为什么会在你这里？”

“他在上飞机之前，把这个给了卢修斯，叫他还给我。”

布鲁斯将戒指放回去，关上了盒子，用手指推到了桌面上。布兰登如释重负地松了一口气。

“你什么时候回去？”布鲁斯听起来就像审犯人一样，当他不希望别人感觉到他在想什么，他就会用这种口气。

“我不知道。这也不是我说回去就能回去的。我老了，我要是再飞得那么快，可能还没达到共振速度，我就能量耗尽死掉了。”

布鲁斯指出：“你上一次这么做的时候就没考虑过这种后果。”

布兰登反而很轻松地答道：“考虑过。无论什么结果，我都能重新见到布鲁斯，也不算很亏。”

啊，老了的克拉克原来也有干蠢事的时候。布鲁斯听了这个回答有些生气地想。蠢死了。

“我需要知道你们那个宇宙更多的信息。我才能确定你能不能留在这里。”布鲁斯公事公办地说。“但不是现在，你有空就去湖边别墅等我。”

说罢，他站起来要离开，布兰登追问：“你要告诉联盟这件事吗？”

布鲁斯一僵，于情于理，他都应该通知联盟，讨论另一个超人留下来的安全性和可行性，但是他们一定会对布兰登追根究底，那么所有人就都会知道，原来在另一个宇宙，超人跟蝙蝠侠都快组成男同性恋模范家庭。他们才不会放过这个谈资，克拉克更加不会放过他。

我才不要。布鲁斯心里想。真是的！蝙蝠侠，你他妈为什么要搞超人？

“我想想。”布鲁斯扔下这句话就走了。

布鲁斯走出布兰登的办公室，克拉克又抬起头看着他，那种目光太强烈，好像就要准备发射激光一样。布鲁斯加快步伐离开编辑部，但不出所料，他身后马上响起一阵急促的脚步声。

布鲁斯走到电梯口摁了电梯键才停下，说：“克拉克，回去工作。”

克拉克失望地说：“你都不愿意看我一眼吗？”

布鲁斯只好转过脸来，对他说：“看了。”

“你那么喜欢他吗？你甚至特地来找他？”克拉克不平地说：“你都没有来找过我。”

布鲁斯真想说点什么来堵住他的嘴，但这不会有什么好处，他只能保持平静、耐心，解释道：“克拉克，你误会了。他不是我的情人，我们没有上过床。我和他是朋友。他遇到了一点伤心事，而他又没办法对别人说，我抽了个空。”

克拉克看上去不太相信他的说法，布鲁斯或许自己都没意识到，他对布兰登表现出来那种自然而然的信任感和亲近，在他面无表情的脸上，从眼睛和嘴角不自觉地流露出来，像是他们认识了很久。

“你跟他才认识了几天？他来这里才上了半个月不到的班。”克拉克皱紧眉头，当他露出这种表情，他那张端正英气的脸就会显得很有压迫感。“别骗我，布鲁斯。”

为什么别人的超人就那么和蔼可亲，轮到我就是这么霸道的男的。布鲁斯感到困惑。神秘的宇宙对我也太差劲了。他想。

“你不知道，他很需要我。”布鲁斯开始乱说。

“我也很需要你。”克拉克马上反问：“怎么没看见你来找我呢？”

他说这些话的时候，连眼镜都无法掩盖他眼中所闪耀的那种迫切的希望和真诚，是那种没经历过情爱的风浪才会有这种彻底的自我暴露，他的渴求，他的热烈，全都一览无余，让他眼睛里散发着一种纯粹的光，年轻得刺眼。

他忽然想起布兰登说过的话，好奇起来，便唐突地问克拉克道：“克拉克，当你第一次见到我的时候，你是什么感觉？”

克拉克完全没想到他会突然把话题拐到这上面去，愣了愣，老实回答说：“我在想，这男的好嚣张，是谁啊？”

果然，蝙蝠侠要拥有那种爱情不是没可能，只是没可能轮到这个世界的蝙蝠侠头上。布鲁斯有些泄气。他刚刚在期待什么？

“布鲁斯。”克拉克忧伤地说：“你说我不了解你，不知道你是什么人，可是你也没有给过我机会。可能我是真的不了解你，甚至比不上一个你才认识了几天的人，我还是想告诉你，我遇见你之后，我就知道，我再也不会遇上像你一样的人了，如果我现在不抓住你，我以后每一天都会为此后悔的。”

布鲁斯觉得自己差一点就答应他了，幸好电梯门开得及时，他逃似地疾步走进去，猛按关门键。

“等一下！请等一下！”门外忽然传来一个女人的高声呼叫。

布鲁斯下意识地用脚挡开了快要合上的电梯门，克拉克还站在门外望着他，他避开了克拉克的目光，太多了，那实在是太多，他的伤心、崇拜和嫉妒。

“噢，谢谢……”露易丝冲了进来，顶着一头风风火火的红发，双手抱着一个尺寸惊人的公文包，等她看定是什么人之后，匆忙打招呼道：“韦恩先生。”

“你好。”布鲁斯礼貌地一点头。

电梯门关上前，布鲁斯看见克拉克落寞地走开了。

“耶稣啊……”布鲁斯小声抱怨。露易丝让他彻底回过神来，他刚刚在想什么？居然真的在考虑跟克拉克在一起，克拉克说的话大概也跟露易丝说过，说不定说得更好听，他从前真是小看克拉克了。克拉克看上去确实是发自真心，那也不过是布鲁斯填补了他的空窗期，如果露易丝重新考虑克拉克，他肯定二话不说回到她身边。到时候哥谭报纸就会大肆嘲笑，布鲁斯·韦恩被二十多岁的基佬情人抛弃，布鲁西宝贝老不自知痴心妄想。

假如露易丝能和克拉克复合，那一切都以最高的效率解决了，布鲁斯就可以停止这种间歇性感情摇摆。

“你们吵架了？”露易丝先开口问。“克拉克看上去不太对劲。”

“不算吧。其实……”布鲁斯试探地说：“你跟他分手了，他一直都不太好过，他很爱你。”

露易丝猛地转过头来，神色古怪，充满不解，问：“谁告诉你的？”

“他告诉我的。”

露易丝的眼神更奇怪了，她冒出一声笑，像是这事很好笑一样，说：“他告诉你，我甩了他？”

“是啊，他很难过。”

“那他有告诉你原因吗？”

布鲁斯回忆了一下，说：“他说，他复活之后，你却告诉他，你已经接受了他去世的事实，完全走出来了，认识了新的人，没有办法和他再在一起了。”

露易丝点点头，说：“这部分倒是真的。”

布鲁斯捕捉到她话里有话，问：“有哪部分是假的吗？”

“这个嘛……”露易丝好像也意识到，对话变得危险起来。“你们战斗完之后，我告诉他，我遇到了新的人，我需要一点时间处理我的感情。但是他直接跟我说，他没有办法再和我在一起了，他爱上了别人。”

“他或许不想让你为难，毕竟他复活之后就开战了，他能爱上谁？”布鲁斯一笑。

“你？”露易丝马上接道。“他说，是你。说得信誓旦旦的。他又经常去找你，我还以为你们在一起了。”

布鲁斯一时间不知道说什么，尴尬地看着露易丝。

噢，克拉克，你真是惹了个大麻烦。露易丝想道。你居然敢骗蝙蝠侠。真不愧是超人。

“你……你不怪他吗？”布鲁斯问。

“谁能怪他？”露易丝叹了口气，感叹说：“试想一下，如果有个人，剥去你旧的生命，赋予你新生。你要做什么才能不爱上他？”

“我没有做那样的事情。我发现文字工作者都有把事件浪漫化的倾向。”布鲁斯硬邦邦地说。

露易丝温柔地望向他，说：“你还是不懂。韦恩先生。你复活了超人，但你也让克拉克重生了。”

电梯门开了，露易丝走出去，布鲁斯留在原地，不知所措。


	5. Chapter 5

露易丝张嘴咬下了一大口起司牛肉汉堡，牛肉饼的汁液和融化的起司暖暖地充盈整个口腔，解慰了她一整天跑新闻的辛劳。

超人才不是世界的救星，超高热量的垃圾食品才是。露易丝感恩地想道。

克拉克坐在她身边，忧郁地看着盘里金黄色的薯条和没动过的汉堡，像个万圣节第二天起来发现糖果全被偷吃光的小男孩。

“你吃不吃？你不吃我吃。”露易丝嘴里嚼着肉渣和面包，她伸手到克拉克的餐盘边上，含糊不清地说。

克拉克把盘子推到了她面前，垂头丧气地说：“你吃吧。我没心情。”

露易丝拿了一根薯条放进嘴里，薯条炸得刚刚好，撒了份量非常合适的盐粒，口感好得如同天赐，她又连忙补充了一口可乐，二氧化碳在嘴里冰冷地噼里啪啦炸开了，一切不能更完美。搭配上克拉克这个惨兮兮的样子，她快乐得忍不住微笑起来。

“有什么很好笑的事情吗？”克拉克撑着脸，懊恼地看着她。

“没什么，克拉克，我得承认，看到一个像你这样无所不能的人也有你得不到的东西，多少让我的心理平衡了些。”露易丝知道自己这样看上去像幸灾乐祸，但这是实话。“克拉克，你终于尝到了，真正爱一个人是什么滋味。难受吧？难受就对了，它根本不像你爱看的那些乡村爱情电影一样甜蜜又唯美。”

“你为什么要说‘真正爱一个人’？”克拉克语带不适。“我也爱过你。”

“不是的，我图你青春貌美，所以甜言蜜语骗你说那是爱。”露易丝带着恶作剧的口吻说。

克拉克为她的话略一失神，明显有那么几秒他当真了，很快他反应过来，叫道：“别捉弄我了！露易丝。”

露易丝哈哈大笑，看克拉克这种自信满满的年轻男孩吃瘪可谓疲惫生活里不可多得的小乐趣。

她笑了几分钟，还是慢慢停下来了，放下手里的食物，认真地说：“你爱过我，当然，我也爱过你。我相信我们到现在还以某种方式爱着对方。但是，克拉克，那不一样，有些恋爱是人生中必经的阶段，但是另一些，可能是大部分人可遇不可求的，遇上了，它注定会改变你的一生。这个过程充满磨难和求而不得的痛苦，也充满很多人一辈子都追求不到的狂喜和几近疯狂的激情。”

“这听起来像双向情感障碍。”克拉克说。

露易丝简直想为这句话起立鼓掌，鉴于他们处在公共场合，她要是干这事说不定别人会以为她疯了，她还是继续吃了两口食物，说：“说得对。等你再长大一点，你就会懂我在说什么了。”

这句话显然是克拉克最近的一个新痛点，这触发了他的抱怨反弹：“为什么每个人都对我说这种话？你也好，布鲁斯也好，甚至还有那个新来的副主编，每个人都觉得我幼稚，觉得我什么都不懂。而且话说回来，布兰登到底有什么好的？为什么布鲁斯那么喜欢他？”

露易丝一如既往地坦诚：“他是真的挺好的。在你发现他跟布鲁斯有交情之前，你不也觉得他很好？他新上任的时候就给我们所有人都买了下午茶，而且从来不大喊大叫，每次审稿的时候都会详细地批注，不会让你乱改一气，他听所有人的意见，最重要的是，他不提倡我们加班。他是耶稣。”

“我的意思是，我有什么地方比不上他吗？”克拉克不太服气。“我也可以做那些事啊。问题是，布鲁斯又不是为我工作。”

露易丝是真心欣赏克拉克的自信心，这是那种生来受到很多爱的孩子才会有的特质，他们不会产生有害的自卑心，当他们遇到更好的人，更好的事，他们昂首挺胸，迎难而上，他们不担心比较，他们相信自己能做得更好。

尽管这有时候会让他们不切实际，但是谁又能说，不切实际不是一种他们的特权呢？

露易丝吃着东西考虑了一下，决定保持诚实：“说实话，对于布鲁斯来说，他可能真的哪都比你好。你想想，他风趣幽默，成熟体贴，长得也真的很不错，他虽然比你老，但这反而让他很清楚布鲁斯那种年纪的男人想要什么。再加上……可能不太合适，但这只有我们两个人，为了让你清醒一点，我还是说吧，我猜测，他的床技大概也很好，至少很有经验。”

“我床技不好吗？”克拉克大为吃惊地反问。

即使是外星人，露易丝想，作为一个男性，听完这么一大段话之后，关注点还是落在了这里。

露易丝冲克拉克用嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑容来。

“我身体没问题啊。”克拉克宣称。

“你的身体很棒。但是，克拉克，你有一次甚至直接在我洗澡的时候穿着鞋踩进浴缸。”露易丝感到一种意想不到的释然，她终于有机会说出来了。“我根本没法注意你对我做什么，我满脑子都在想我记得你有一次踩死了大街上的一只蟑螂，整个过程我都在祈祷你的鞋底不要粘着口香糖。”

这段话像是一个雷劈在了克拉克身上，他看上去震惊又困惑，半天说不出话，最后磕磕绊绊地说：“当时我没想那么多？我以为那样很性感。你……你当时为什么不说？”

“因为很少有人忍心在这种事上打击一个男人的信心。”露易丝喝了一大口可乐，补充说：“世界上男人百分之八十觉得自己很性感很帅的错觉都是这个原因造成的。”

“就因为这个？因为我技不如人？”克拉克看露易丝的神色不像开玩笑，不过他的优点还是显现出来了，他接受了这个，毕竟这不是不能改变的事。但他不觉得布鲁斯会因为这种事就冷落他。

“当然不是。这只能算其中一个原因。”露易丝吃光了手上剩下的汉堡，又伸手去拿克拉克给她的那个，边吃边说：“按照你跟我说的，布鲁斯说他遇到了些只能对布鲁斯说的事情。克拉克，你可能不知道这有多妙。一个在外面完美无瑕的人，不仅对你温柔理解，还只对你诉说他的创伤，袒露他的脆弱。这种手段太高明了。没有男人能抵抗这个，能让你觉得只有你理解他，只有你能保护他，有什么能比这种感觉更能拉进距离呢？”露易丝赞叹道：“虽然这很不符合平权思想，但我们主编真应该写本书教大家有效勾引钻石王老五。”

“不会的。布鲁斯很聪明，他才不会被这种手段迷惑。”克拉克语气肯定地说，说完飞快地喝了口水。

“那他也没有被你的手段迷惑啊，克拉克。”露易丝毫不留情地指出。“你放弃吧，你打不过的，你完蛋了。” 

克拉克翻翻眼睛，反问道：“你到底是布兰登的朋友，还是我的朋友？”

露易丝那他那副挫败的样子没办法，不再逗弄他，建议道：“克拉克，听着，当你爱上某个人的时候，你总是把一切最好的东西给他，而你所拥有的那些，的确对大部分人来说，已经是很好的东西了。但是布鲁斯·韦恩，如果他想要的东西、他觉得好的东西跟大部分人一样，他就不会成为蝙蝠侠了。”

克拉克不说话了，他的目光暗下去，交错着意味复杂的阴影。

露易丝敏锐地察觉到了他这种变化，追问道：“你知道什么。对吗？”

克拉克思考良久，闭着嘴摇摇头。露易丝知道那不是他的回答，他只是想让露易丝不再深究下去，她也没再开口。

他在夜半时刻跃上哥谭上空，他在对流层缓缓放平了自己的身体，气压的巨大相差推挤着他，他伸长了手臂，指尖流过冷冽的风和云，他漂在其中，如同浮沉在黑色的海。他身下是哥谭最活跃的红灯区，廉价的各色霓虹交相辉映，叫骂和嬉笑，声如鼎沸，偶尔在阴暗处传来一两声枪响，但并没有人在意，甚至好像没有人听得见，尖叫或者哭声埋没在其中，一如腐烂的水果压在垃圾之下。

这是座正在溃烂的城市，布鲁斯多年的守护都没法阻止，不仅如此，它堕落得如此彻底又坚决，以至于布鲁斯的努力几乎像是一种可悲的一厢情愿。

布鲁斯大约比他更清楚这一点，但这也没有妨碍他每晚的夜巡，大多数时候他穿着那身制服出没，在浓重得化不开的黑暗里单打独斗；但也有些夜晚，他套着一件褪色的卫衣和一条发白的破洞牛仔裤，摇晃着肩膀歪着头，眼睛斜视前方，你知道的，那种无所事事的混混都喜欢这么走路，在皮条客、妓女、抢劫犯和小偷堆里出入，他既不是布鲁斯·韦恩，也不是蝙蝠侠，他管自己叫乔。

乔混迹在流氓堆里，有一套他自己的活法，他和打手、妓女以及他们没人看管的孩子们勾肩搭背，他不属于任何帮派，他就是个失业的老流氓，常常捡别人剩下的烟头，有时候运点大麻或者去帮人要债挣点零头，手头上有点钱就会马上喝个烂醉，但除了这些哥谭街上的混账都通用的毛病之外，他性格不错，脾气也很好，人们遇上他也都乐意和他聊两句，帮派内部或者他们之间的小道消息，乔都知道。如果说哥谭是个垃圾场，他也就是里面最不起眼的一块垃圾。

今晚乔又出现了，他总是消失几天，又重新在街上晃几天，不过这一点，除了克拉克，没有人在意，他和其他人一样，烂得够深，可有可无。

他先是去了爱尔兰人聚集的酒吧，待了两个小时之后，转头进了一个俄罗斯黑帮控制的俱乐部，最后去波多黎各人开的牌室里打牌，直到凌晨两点，他重新踏上大街，酒醉得双眼都无法聚焦，走几步便摔个趔趄，他又扶着墙走了一段，还是停下来了，靠在街边，和与他相熟的墨西哥妓女分享同一个烟卷。

“怎么样？萨尔玛？”乔靠在路牌杆上转着身体，时不时抽抽鼻子，像是冷。“早点收工吧。”

那个叫萨尔玛的年轻女孩，低头看了看自己松松垮垮的鞋跟，摇着头低声说：“今天只有两个客人。托雷斯会不高兴的。”她又看向乔，她是知道乔的，只要能搞钱，他百无禁忌，看他还赖在路口不肯走的样子，心里也知道些他的意图，便问：“怎么？你又把钱喝光了？”

乔扶了扶额，露出个失神的笑，打了个酒嗝，说：“我哪天有钱？要是今晚幸运，我希望能遇上个出手阔绰的。”

“噢……乔。”萨尔玛很同情地看着他，伸手挽了挽他的乱发，她通常看都不会看这种老混混一眼，但乔长得很合她的心意，如果从某个特定的角度，他看上去还有点像那个姓韦恩的有钱佬。而且乔不像大多数老混蛋一样惹人讨厌，他给她感觉更多时候像个还没长大的坏男孩。总之，以上种种原因，他总是能赢得妓女们的怜惜，女孩之间甚至讨论过，日后如果再也干不下去，嫁给乔可能也不算太坏，至少乔不会打她们。

“你知道，玻璃现在都比较喜欢那些年纪轻轻的男孩了，未成年的最受欢迎……”萨尔玛没有明说，但是谁都能听出来那个意思，乔老了，男人们不会喜欢的。

“我知道，钱我都不收了，谁给我买瓶伏特加，我就跟谁走。”乔说这话的时候像是开玩笑，萨尔玛知道他是认真的，她有时会听到男人们开恶劣的玩笑，把乔灌醉，就能对他为所欲为。

萨尔玛还想劝他些什么，但这时候一辆桑塔纳开到了他们身边，乔识趣，仰仰下巴，说：“去吧，萨尔玛。”

“祝你好运。乔。”萨尔玛拍了拍他的肩膀，转身趴到了桑塔纳的车窗边上。

价钱很快谈妥，萨尔玛回头看了他一眼，还是上车走了。乔留在原地，叼着烟，喉咙里哼着混乱破碎的歌谣。

克拉克目睹了一切，就像之前数不清的夜晚一样，他什么也没说，什么也没做，这是他不可告人的秘密，布鲁斯不喜欢他干涉哥谭的事务，更不可能喜欢他监视他的行动，克拉克远在复活之前他已经这么做了，一开始他是为了调查蝙蝠侠动用私刑的恶行，但现在，克拉克知道，但他不愿意承认，他是为了他那逾越边界的占有欲。他并不真的像他说的那样不了解布鲁斯，他或许并不知道得彻底，他仍是知道布鲁斯干的勾当，只是他不能说，他没办法说。

最开始他发现乔的时候，他不禁为布鲁斯建立情报网的方式感到佩服，他的乔装到了以假乱真的地步，他时刻挂在脸上那种满不在乎、百无聊赖的表情，懒散的走路姿势和行为习惯，以及瘾君子都有的麻木和神经质的小动作，没有人能把他和凌驾于哥谭之上的韦恩联系在一起，更别说蝙蝠侠。但这种行为发展到现在，事态已经变得危险起来，克拉克已经没办法将他的行为定义为单纯的演技，他不止一次，在得到他想要的情报之后，任由自己醉倒在大街上，让任何一个过路的人把他拖走，有时候是他的熟人，瞧他可怜，带他回家里的沙发过一晚，这已经算是好的情况，另一些不那么好的时候，会有不怀好意的男人，给他二十美元，他就陪那人在汽车旅馆待到早上。

克拉克不肯相信，但那或许是事实，乔不是布鲁斯的角色，是他某个自我，谁也说不清，这是他本身就不可告人的部分，还是他在扮演的过程中所内化而来的。乔就像布鲁斯所有的身份那样，布鲁西宝贝也好，蝙蝠侠也好，都暴露了他的一部分真实。那部分克拉克不敢触碰的真实。

乔靠在杆子上抽完了那根烟，接近两点半，他估摸着今晚大概不会有人来光顾他，他打算再想办法去喝一杯，就在他这么盘算着的时候，他感觉到肩上被拍了一下，他转过去，却发现是个年轻男孩，比他矮一些，长得不算丑，但就毫不起眼是了，身板也很单薄。

“请问……请问你是……”男孩显然没有多少和男妓打交道的经验，他掂量了一下自己说的话，转而鼓起勇气说：“多少钱？”

乔笑出了声，聊赖地说：“你给我买打啤酒，你就可以操我。”

男孩很吃惊，瞪着眼睛，好像有些退缩了，抓着衣角，踌躇地念道：“这个……嗯？”

“但是一定要戴套。”乔狡黠地微笑。“你总不想染上什么脏病吧？”

“我……”男孩惊讶于他的坦诚，想想还是点点头，说：“好。”

克拉克看着他们一前一后地走进一间小酒吧，他降落下去，在酒吧的后巷很快换了身衣服，用透视看着里面的动静。

乔一边喝酒，一边问了这位年轻顾客的一点闲事，他说话很有技巧，不着痕迹，男孩也就放下了心防，解释说他是个大四学生，一直没有出柜，也没有谈过任何恋爱，循规蹈矩到毕业，他想要做些出格的事情。

“你为什么不去找那些……你懂的，更接近你年龄的男孩？”乔打开最后一瓶啤酒，猛灌了一口，他本来就醉得厉害，现在他觉得自己的脑袋被砸了一拳。

“他们好像都觉得我没什么钱，而且，我本来，在同龄人面前，就会觉得压力很大。”男孩局促不安地说：“你呢？你为什么……还做这个？”

乔又笑了，这个年纪的男孩子就是这样，对什么都容易动感情，哪怕是个只有一面之缘的男妓，多聊一会儿，都忍不住关心对方的生活。

乔通常会糊弄过去，但男孩的笨拙和真诚让他觉得但说无妨，半真半假地说：“我什么都不会，而且我本来就没什么值得让人喜欢的，如果有人想要我的身体，也不赖。”

男孩看上去像是要扯什么要学会爱惜自己尊重自己的狗屁，乔连忙喝完最后一口，说：“好了。我喝完了，干正事吧。”他站起来，往酒吧的厕所走去，走到一半，又回头对男孩说：“你以后不要再来这附近闲逛了，你听到没有？”

乔踉踉跄跄地先进去了，男孩也起身要跟上，克拉克再也按捺不住，他走进去，摁住了男孩的肩膀。

“你……你是？”男孩惊慌地看着他。

“回学校去。”克拉克命令道。

“你凭什么……”

“我是哥谭警方，里面是个抢劫惯犯，我现在准备实施抓捕行动。怎么，你也想被抓吗？”克拉克说得像模像样，男孩被他的气势压倒了，连连道歉，克拉克一松手，他就跑掉了。

克拉克明白过来了，悲哀地明白过来了。

他推开门走进去，里面除了乔没有别人，他背对着克拉克站着，在昏暗、时有时无的暗黄色灯光下抽着烟，面前是泛黄的瓷砖，用血液一样鲜红的喷漆写着：婊子！后面跟着一串模糊的电话号码。

“快点……”乔还不知道发生了什么，他醉醺醺地催促。

克拉克放轻了脚步走到他身后，他犹豫了一下，还是出手反剪过乔那只空出来的手腕，用身体将他压在了瓷砖上。

“你干什么？”乔被吓到了，他惊声问道。“放开我！”他还是很敏锐的，想要抬起另一只手给压制他的人一个颈脖肘击，但克拉克的身形巨大，压制着他的肩膀，使他动弹不得。他感觉到一种绝对力量上的压制，绝不是那个身板单薄的男孩能做到的，一般男人也不可能。

“你是谁？”乔惊惧地大声问。

克拉克没有回答，他将脸埋进乔的颈侧，呼吸到酒精、燃烧的烟草和一点布鲁斯惯用的须后水残留的味道，上帝，在他闻到之前，他都不知道自己有多想念这种味道。乔想把脸转过来都不能，克拉克深呼吸了两下，用力亲吻过他脖子上的皮肤，一直向上，直到咬住了乔的耳垂，他的尖牙刺的乔发痛，但他毫不在乎，他张嘴咬上了他的耳廓，舔舐他的耳背，他的舌头很暖，乔却觉得那像条蛇。

乔的呼吸因为恐惧和惊吓变得混乱而夸张，他的肺叶猛烈地鼓动着，撞击着克拉克的胸口，他竭力地在克拉克身下挣扎，像条脱水的鱼或者困斗的鸟。身后的人含着他的耳朵，让他又痒又疼，他还能感觉到那人的手，环住了他的腰，向下拉着他的裤子，随手一扯，金属扣和拉链就崩开了。乔知道要发生什么，瓷砖很冷，他的脸被迫贴在上面，对方那么不容拒绝，他的身体被压得让他觉得窒息。

他知道要发生什么，他重新感受到了久违的恐惧，从他八岁时第一次掉进蝙蝠洞，从他被折断脊骨扔进天井，从他第一次面对超人，从他人生中无数次的反抗之前的那种恐惧，身体中每个细胞都在战栗，连呼吸都让人感到痛楚。

这些都在他身体很深的地方滋生一种扭曲又阴暗的期待。

他的裤子被扯开了，他过度呼吸，闻到厕所里那股浓重刺激的排泄物的味道，他感觉到身后人的勃起，一切都让他兴奋，一切都让他想吐。

他猛地被握着肩膀转过身来，酒醉让他视线不清，可他还是认出来了。

“克拉克！”

他看不清克拉克的眼镜后面是什么样的目光，他也不想看见，他知道他被发现了，他肮脏、丑陋和令人恶心的一面，就这样猝不及防地暴露在这世上他最不希望发现的人面前。

“不——”他还没来得及说完，克拉克便插入了他，没有开拓、没有润滑，什么都没有，他像是被撕裂一样剧痛，痛感让他蜷起胸腹，他在他的身下无法自控地痛叫起来。

“嘘……嘘……”克拉克吻过他的嘴唇，轻轻地吹着气，好像这就能抚慰他。

“克拉克……”他一边努力呼吸着一边呼喊他的名字，像是溺水的人，他伸手去紧紧抱着他的肩膀和脖子，他听见自己的呼吸声，如同断断续续的哭泣。他站都无法站立，克拉克干脆抬着他的腰臀，让他更贴近自己，他插入得更深了，他们如此紧密地连接在一起，痛感和满足一样剧烈。

克拉克抽动起来，他裸露的皮肤摩擦着克拉克裤子的亚麻衣料，好像连那也很疼，没有什么是让他不觉得疼的，他的脑袋清醒了，横膈膜在他的胸腔里大幅度地上下跳跃，他好久没有这样呼吸过，克拉克冲撞得他只能随着节奏摇动，像是无法控制的痉挛。

他大声叫着，在写着‘婊子’的墙壁上，他觉得自己真正地活着。

他一手抓紧了克拉克后脑的头发，在他耳边像惨叫那样呻吟，摄入太多酒精让他无法勃起，尽管他很想，但他不能，现在这样的冲击已经很足够了，他还想要更多，更暴虐，更痛。

他将下巴搁在克拉克的肩膀上，克拉克埋首去吮吸着他脖子上一小块像蠕虫一样凸起来的疤痕，就在他的大动脉的位置，像是要吸食他的血液，他无法忍住不颤抖。他抽完了手上最后一口烟。

克拉克抽插了一会儿，喉咙里发出一些意味不明的低吼，他感觉到，有什么即将降临在他身上，他没有等很久，他感到一阵抽搐，他自己抑或克拉克，也许他们两个都有，一种尖锐的快感从腹部刺入他的身体，像疼痛一样真实，也一样极致。

他软绵绵的阴茎流出来些半透明的液体，夹着一部分白，他失禁了。克拉克还停留在他身体里，这场暴力和占有结束了，克拉克靠在他身上厚重地呼吸着。有一刻，他分不清他们两个是谁支撑着谁，或许他们分别都从对方身上获得了一些力量。

克拉克缓过神来，终于从他身体里退出来，他拉上裤链，然后蹲下去，帮布鲁斯拉上了裤子，布鲁斯觉得腿软，几乎站不住，克拉克扶起了他。

“别碰我。”布鲁斯推了他一把，这是推不开他，他还是松开了手。

“布鲁斯，你需要帮助。”

“我不需要。”布鲁斯喘息着，愤怒地看着他，宣称道：“我不需要，我没救了。克拉克，你满意了吧。你发现了，你高兴吗？我是个娼妓，下流又无耻，无药可救。”

“不！不是这样的。”克拉克争辩道。

“你什么都不知道。”布鲁斯声音嘶哑地说：“你总是尝试了解我，现在你了解到了。我给你一切你想要的，可是你永远不会满足，你总是要更多，更多，现在你要到了。看到了吗？不是什么好东西。我，我是个酒鬼，我也不知道是从什么时候开始的，我想要痛楚，不是玩，不是演戏，就是真的痛苦而已，就是被粗暴地对待，我每次都在期待死去，哪怕在我面对你的时候，甚至我就是希望你杀了我。我不停地自欺欺人，假装不是这样的。我的大儿子说我是个精神病患者，或许我真的是。这就是真相。怎么样？你喜欢你看到的吗？”

克拉克低下头，他们就这么沉默了两分钟，布鲁斯打算走了，却发现克拉克摘下了眼镜，他抬起脸，眼中再也装不下满盛的泪水，眼泪像刀尖一样将他的面容划得破碎。

他的神流下眼泪，为了他身上那些不堪而耻辱的苦难。

“我知道。”克拉克哭着说：“我现在知道了。我知道你是个酒鬼，我知道你认为自己是个婊子，我也知道你那些不正常的渴望。但是我没有办法，我仍然爱你，你无法想象我仍然，是怎么爱着你。是啊，就算你是娼妓，是烂人，是瘾君子，哪有怎么样？你是这一切的同时，你仍然是个王子，是个骑士，是我从来没见过的奇迹，是黑夜的伟大之处。”

他的眼泪在忽明忽暗的灯光中落下，一如布鲁斯所有苦难起源那晚空中溅落的珍珠。


	6. Chapter 6

六  
“你应该停止再在工作时间来报社找我了。”

他打开门，布兰登就用这句话迎接了他，他撇撇嘴，一个典型的布鲁斯·韦恩表情，表达他毫不在乎而且一定会再犯。

“反正现在都快下班了。”布鲁斯直接略过了他，落座到办公室另一边的沙发上，翘着腿，打了个响指向他勾勾手指，理所当然地吩咐：“你过来。”

布兰登不太喜欢布鲁斯这样指使他，一般人都不会喜欢的，但是当布鲁斯是个混蛋公子哥，尤其还是他的大老板的时候，他就是会这样，也并不是说他一直这么没有礼貌，就像他是蝙蝠侠的时候很擅长把握打死人和给人一个重罚之间的区别一样，当他是韦恩，他就知道怎么样让自己混账起来也十分可爱。

所以当布兰登把椅子转过去，看见他脸上那种蛮横却又好像很委屈的神情，他的反感即刻变成了另一种东西，以至于他不自觉地微笑。

“怎么了？”布兰登柔声问。

布鲁斯没回答，只是指了指门外，碰了碰耳垂。布兰登摇头，说：“他最近这几天都魂不守舍的，就昨天下班，他来找我，跟我谈了一会儿，大概意思是，他不是打算干涉你和我的交往，但是如果我对你有什么图谋，他一定会阻止我的。”

布鲁斯听了，他所有的神气就都垮下去了，他揉揉眼睛，不耐烦地说：“我们在读高中吗？上帝……”

“他只是尝试保护你……”

“不！”布鲁斯粗暴地打断。“他在监视我！你都不知道他干了什么……”布鲁斯说着，想起他和克拉克之间发生的事，想起当时他是如何惊慌失措地逃离，扔下哭泣的克拉克，他的气势陡然弱下去，无力地望着布兰登，问：“你也曾经这么做过吗？对……”称呼另一个自己叫布鲁斯的感觉很怪，称作他者也没有消除这种感觉，他没有说下去。

布兰登知道他想说的，很干脆地点点头，说：“做过。”

“我，我们不需要保护。”布鲁斯听上去压着怒火，像是面对个踩到他的猫的小孩。

“我，我们知道。”布兰登模仿他的说法，还留着笑的意味，说：“你知道老了有什么好处吗？就是我很清楚年轻的自己都在想什么。”他长吁了口气，从自己的座位上站起来，走到布鲁斯面前，布鲁斯不肯看他，他不想显得自己居高临下的，只得弯下身，一只膝盖跪在布鲁斯腿间的地上，曲着腿，仰脸看他，他伸手按在布鲁斯的脖子一侧，布鲁斯也没再抵触他的触碰，他看得出来，布鲁斯习惯了。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”布兰登轻声把他的目光唤过来。“我们知道你不乐意，所以一般，不，哪怕有时候你正在伤害自己，我们也不敢做什么，也不敢对你说。但是，你总是什么也不说，你甚至不会表现你那些真实的情绪，你渴望的东西，你的脆弱，你就是不允许被任何人知道，你一直，一直要求自己是完美无缺的。你没有办法，只能用那些反常的手段宣泄你的痛楚，在那之后你又憎恨你自己，厌恶自己，我们太爱你了，我太爱你了，你让我们怎么忍心对你视若无睹？”

布鲁斯无法对着他继续保持自己的怒意，他心里产生某种不合理的期待，像是意识到自己做错了什么似的，细声问：“他……另一个我……他也，他也？”

布兰登揣摩一下他的意思，问：“你想问他是不是也喜欢痛苦吗？”

“你说，不同的宇宙也可能导致不同的可能性。”

“很可惜，他在这一点上和你没有什么不同。”布兰登尝试把自己言语的痛心压得很低。“他沉溺在痛苦里。当然，他很坚强地想要挺过去，就像蝙蝠侠应该做的那样，被期待做的那样。很多人，甚至包括我们的同伴都对他有这种错误的理解，他们很敬佩他，以为他能解决任何苦楚。实际上，他和痛苦纠缠了一生。他一度以为只要不表现出来，那些感觉就会过去，但那反而让那些感受反弹得更激烈。他会故意折磨自己，哪怕在我面前，他想要表现得好像什么都没有在他心里留下痕迹，但我还是发现了，有一次我和他在一起的时候，你懂的，我们在……”布兰登歪歪头，暗示了他们处在关系里的亲密时刻。“他让我掐着他的脸颊，一直到他脸上出现淤青，他一句话都没说。后来，他又要求我掐着他的脖子，一直到窒息他都不允许我放手。这些不是情趣，他不允许自己感受快乐，他好像认为只有疼痛才是他应得的。哪怕在那种时候。他一直不肯向我表现出脆弱的一面，也拒不接受我的爱。”

“但是他还是答应和你结婚。”

“那是很久以后的事了。”布兰登的注意力落到了布鲁斯颈脖动脉上那一小条增生的肉疤上，他的拇指抚摸过那里，布鲁斯有些躲闪，布兰登还是没有放手，悲伤地说：“这是做血液透析留下来的，对不对？酒精中毒。他们拔管的时候需要很用力压着你的脖子，一直到连你这样的人，也没办法控制住自己不挣扎不叫，才能防止大出血。”

“那是因为……”布鲁斯发现，这么久过去，那件事或者那个名字，他都很难说出口。

“因为杰森去世了。”布兰登低语。

布鲁斯垂下双眼，他沉默了一会儿，他的喉咙涌上来一股苦，过去的情景掠过他的眼前，湿润了他的眼眶，他忍了下去，视线模糊地看着布兰登。

布兰登用指尖揩去他眼角的一点泪，摸了摸他的脸颊，他知道对布鲁斯说‘不是你的错’是没有用的，他继续说：“你责怪克拉克看着你。但我理解他，我不仅理解他，我希望他能够看着你。你知道吗？在我的世界，杰森过世之后，布鲁斯消失了。大家都在找他。我在他卧底黑帮时藏身的地下室找到了他。他当时已经休克了，他什么都没吃过，三天还是四天，他只喝过酒，各种各样的酒，满地都是。我冲进去，我有一刹那以为他死了。我尝试将他从床垫上抱起来，但是……布鲁斯，我可是能抬起一个星球的人，可那时，我什么力量都消失了，我连呼吸都没有力气呼吸，他在那一个瞬间，对我来说，好沉重，好像他是……他是这世上我唯一没有办法抱起来的东西。我第一次急得开始哭了，我就算被绑在红太阳下面快死了我都没哭过，但在那时候我哭了，因为我第一次，这么无能，我发现我对发生在他身上的一切都那么无能，我甚至无能为力将他好好抱起来。后来我将他送去急救，是饮酒过度导致的急性胰腺炎，他们说在他休克之前，他至少剧烈腹痛了二十个小时，他都没有呼救。”

布兰登诉说着，难过得仿佛这件事重新发生了一遍，他深呼吸了一下以求克制住自己的情绪，说：“他醒来之后，仍然每天都痛得身体抽搐，无法睡觉，也没办法进食，连喝水都喝不了，他们不得不在他的大静脉上插管，输送营养以维持他的生命。他自己控制不了，挣扎得太激烈，针管会移位，我只能按着他。他就在我手下，承受那些好像不会停下来的疼痛。就这样他还试图逃跑去夜巡，我答应替他夜巡他才停下。这件事之后，他才慢慢接受了我。”

“我不希望你也经历这种事，我也不希望克拉克经历这种事。不要经过这么巨大的痛苦你才愿意向他敞开一点点。”布兰登低低地哀求。“他还很年轻，布鲁斯，不要对他太严格，好吗？你也不要对自己那么严厉，只是试一下，会没事的。我经历过一切，我知道的，你相信我，我知道。”

布鲁斯俯身去吻他，那不太像一个亲吻，更像是汲取氧气，仿佛只有这样，才能找回一点呼吸。布兰登和他短吻了两下，才放开了他，拍拍他的脸，说：“好了。好了。”

原本布鲁斯暗自计算着布兰登什么时候才会离开，而如今，他却怕起来了，他怕布兰登就忽然消失了，回到自己的世界或者……只是消失了，就像他溺在死湖里抓不住的浮萍，就像这个世界曾经许给他的每一个美梦，就像那些几度漂浮在他生活里泛着光的气泡。

“不……不……”他抓住了布兰登的衣领，别无选择、慌不择路。

“不要担心。”布兰登握住了他的手。“我不会去别的地方的。”

布鲁斯逐渐放开了手，用力地往牙齿间卷了卷嘴唇，问道：“你能让我，看看他吗？”

“我的确带了一张照片，叫我老古董吧，我本来能带个投影装置什么的，但是……那太过真实了。”布兰登起了身，他从自己挂着的风衣里找出了自己的钱包，从里面抽出一张叠起来的冲洗照片，他看了两秒，才递给布鲁斯。

那张照片的边缘有些发白，画面已经泛黄，上面的两个男人穿着礼服，看得出来应该是婚照一类的照片，但其实拍得并不好，布兰登在里面，他看上去远比现在年轻，那大概应该是他和未婚夫一起对着镜头露出笑容的，镜头却抓拍到了他走神的瞬间，他转过了脸，充满希冀和快乐地看向旁边的男人。那是个很英俊的男人，尽管长久的忧愁和苦痛在他的脸上留下了痕迹，让他的眉头不自觉地微皱，仍然无损他优越的外表，高耸的眉骨下面压着一双太过锐利的眼睛，脸型比布鲁斯瘦削很多，长了双薄唇。他的笑不是很放得开，远不像做个布鲁西宝贝时那样笑得灿烂，他只是抿着嘴唇，拉起嘴角，像是和迷失了很久很久的挚友久别重逢会露出的会心一笑，笑意真切，发自内心。

在看见他，又或者我们可以说，他看见自己的那一个时刻，他明白了，即使他知道最后的结局不尽人意，但存在于另一个宇宙的自己，至少在他拍下这张照片的时候，他真的以为自己能幸福。他也曾经浑身溃烂，满心创痛，可在这张影像捕捉下来的，这个残忍无情的世界里微不足道的一秒里，他终于触摸到那一颗遥远却温热的星星。那一秒转瞬即逝、渺不可追，在他黯淡的一生里，仍然那么弥足珍贵、奢侈至极。

“你那时候看起来……”布鲁斯低念，说到一半他噤声下去，这是张十年前的照片，布鲁斯猜测他当时才四十左右，照片上的他看上去还是很年轻，简直如同三十未到的样子，这才是太阳之子的面貌，岁月本该难以挫伤他们分毫，阳光永远亲吻他们的眼角。十年过去，他却迅速地苍老了，雪落在他的头发上就再没消融过，风霜停在他清明的眼睛里混沌不止，本来没有什么应该损害他至此，本来没有什么能够折损他至此，直到世界夺去蝙蝠侠。

“那是我最好的模样了。”布兰登将照片接回去，留恋地又看了两眼，才放回钱包里。

“你现在也很好。克拉克。”布鲁斯安慰道。

布兰登笑着摇摇头，转而说：“你来找我其实刚刚好。我本来也有件事想找时间和你聊，我没想到最后被你引导说了这些。”

“你想说什么？”

布兰登走回自己的办公桌，翻出了一本文件集，他朝着布鲁斯展示了两页，都是超人受审、他造成的负面影响和末世威胁论的报道，都是布鲁斯很眼熟的资料。

“你当初打算谋杀他，就是因为这些原因？你认为他会利用自己的力量实行专制统治，强行建立美丽新世界。”

“我不否认他……”布鲁斯说着，意识到自己的措辞似乎不太准确，改口道：“你们，你们的品性正直，我目前了解到是这样，可你们不清楚，实现你们自己的希望，建立一个你们认为正确的世界，本身就是一种暴政。”

“你没想过，这也许就是你存在的伟大吗？”布兰登面对他的指责，却包容而平静，像宇宙或者海。“我们固执地希望阳光普照，但只要你存在，夜晚就一定会降临。”

“这听起来可没那么好。”

“别通过曲解我的意思来逃避这个问题。”布兰登撑着桌子直起身，强硬地要他面对这件事。“我希望你能好好想一想我的意思。不要再抓着自己试图杀死超人这件事，不肯放过自己。当我们拥有这种伟力的时候，不可能不是一件让人不安的事情，连我们自己都不能保证未来我们会不会做出眼下我们不认同的选择。这个时候，我更希望你好好记住这一点，在以后漫长的岁月里，在超人的私密记忆里，你永远都是唯一一个击败了他的人。”（注：最后一句话原是动画中蝙蝠侠对超人所说的台词，此处作者移用以示敬意。）

“你有动过那种念头吗？”布鲁斯的口吻变得危险，他不经意地调整了一下自己的坐姿，摸到口袋里的氪石碎片。

布兰登笑了一声，说：“动过。”说完，他抬起手腕，看了一下表，轻松地说：“噢，下班很久了，老板，这段时间，我就没有义务向你回答任何问题了。”

“可是你……”布鲁斯站起来，想要施加压力逼他继续说。

布兰登做了个停止的手势，走到门边，一边穿风衣，一边说：“下一次，布鲁斯，下一次我们再见面，我就告诉你我统治世界的故事。但是我现在快饿死了。”

布鲁斯赌气地说：“超人才不需要吃东西！”

“是。”布兰登打开门向外走去，扭头抛下一句：“但是克拉克需要。再见。”

布鲁斯独自待了一会儿，他不能控制地想起‘那个布鲁斯’，他知道他是如何躺在病床上，气若游丝，对他来说，周遭的一切都不存在，连那些煎熬的记忆都没有了，只有剧痛，在身体里肆意生长的剧痛，像是生生扯碎他的身体，只有那个时候，他没能再去想任何事情，记忆才消失了。

他花了很大力气才从这段体会里脱离出来，他走出去，他知道还有人在那里等着他，克拉克还坐在自己的工位上。布兰登不提倡加班，编辑部的人走了个精光，只有克拉克，在惨白的灯光下，假装自己工作得很努力。

布鲁斯走过去，克拉克抬起头，小心翼翼地看着他。他那么大块头的人，做这种表情，布鲁斯没法觉得他不可爱。

布鲁斯决定还是尝试一下，没事的，他告诉自己，没事的。

“我今晚留在大都会。”布鲁斯试探性地问：“可以去你家住一晚吗？”

克拉克捏碎了自己的圆珠笔，按键被弹簧崩飞到了他的眼镜上，他连忙扶了下眼镜，桌面上的书和纸片被他的动作带得飞下来，他急忙去捡起来堆到一起，着急地说：“好！好！不是……我是说，可以。”

“走吧。”布鲁斯转身就往门外走。

克拉克在后面手忙脚乱地穿上外套，套上背包，追上来问：“你……你待会儿有没有什么要做的事情？”

布鲁斯把他浑身上下打量了个遍，他穿着在商场买的休闲西装外套成衣，非常不合身，把他健美漂亮的肌肉遮得严严实实，一点身体线条都没有，那个棕色的人造牛皮肩包，显然是完全出于实用目的买的，款式老土，而且用了很久，看上去称得上寒酸。以前他也会因为旁人完全看不出来他和超人长得一模一样而感到不可思议，现在这些给了他一点头绪：克拉克假装普通人的时候，他完全没有超人那股神气，他身上的所有东西都那么平庸，缩着肩膀，表现地不自信得几近怯懦、畏手畏脚。人类大多数时候并不是靠单纯的五官来记住一个人的，而是靠一个人给他们带来的印象，印象的影响力是决定性的，人们没有认出来克拉克就是超人才正常。

这样的克拉克，反而让布鲁斯觉得，他是可触碰的，不是他感觉里那个高高地飘在天上的人。克拉克感觉到他扫遍自己全身的目光，他知道布鲁斯是韦恩先生时总是高贵精致的，他现在的行头跟布鲁斯有多不相衬，他通常不会追求外表出众高档，整齐干净他就很满足，但眼下他第一次为自己的打扮感到不舒服，他清楚布鲁斯不是势利眼，只是那种跟布鲁斯不搭调的感觉真是不太好。

“没有。”布鲁斯收回了自己的目光，神色如常，说：“你干什么我就干什么，除非你有自己的安排？”

克拉克讪讪地笑道：“没有。那……那你想去哪里吃饭吗？我知道有间法式餐厅你可能会喜欢，只是我们没订位，现在去不知道让不让我们进。”

“克拉克。我不是特地跑来大都会继续演钻石王老五的。你不要勉强，你平时做什么，你现在就做什么。”

“好吧。”克拉克打着不着边际的手势，说：“我一般都是，在回家路上去艾迪买点食材做饭。”（注：艾迪，Aldi，一个连锁平价超市品牌）

“行，我开车来的，你指路。”

克拉克站住了，布鲁斯奇怪地回头看向他，他只好说：“布鲁斯，你不能把布加迪威龙开进艾迪。”（注：布加迪威龙，一款顶级跑车品牌。）

“干嘛？”布鲁斯摊摊手，说：“那是我最平价的车了。”

克拉克尴尬地不停摇头，让布鲁斯觉得不好意思起来，他此行已经让自己在“布鲁斯·韦恩”尽可能低调了，如今他还是和克拉克格格不入，他只是融入克拉克的日常生活，从没想过还会有这么多门槛。

不过想想，能毫无压力地出钱在太空里建一座瞭望塔的人，克拉克不能苛求他太多，布鲁斯还当过流浪汉，但那走了另一个极端，让他对普通民众的生活了解得并不具体。

“你还是把车停在公司里，明天来取吧。”克拉克走上来，笑说：“去我家要坐更贵的车。”

“什么？”

“地铁。”克拉克简短地回答。

他们坐了三个站，出了地铁口，走过了两个人潮拥挤的街区，终于到了克拉克口中所说的那个超市，克拉克显得熟稔又兴奋，推着手推车，说：“快来……这个时段有牛排打折……”

他们快步走到生肉区，克拉克凝视着冷柜里的红肉，犹豫起来，他很想去拿打了五折的牛排，偷眼看了看身旁面无表情的布鲁斯，咬咬牙，还是去拿了标价最高的那一行的商品。

布鲁斯提醒道：“那个不在打折范围。”

克拉克眨眨眼，掩饰说：“我没吃过这个，我想试试。”

其实那也是很差的肉。布鲁斯盯着那两块肉，像是盯着两块砖头，想着。他还是不打算说这种话。

之后克拉克还去有机食品区挑了很多蔬菜水果和一些调料，看他比对的样子布鲁斯就知道他之前没有特地吃有机食品的习惯，但在这个时候长篇大论有机食品的营养成分和价格虚高是很没有礼貌的，布鲁斯还是一言不发。

消费这些寻常没用过的产品导致克拉克在收银台对着自己的钱包露出窘迫的表情，布鲁斯不知道自己如果不能把布加迪威龙开进这里的停车场，那么掏黑金卡算不算不太好，他正打算这么干，克拉克看出了他的动作，抢先付了钱。

布鲁斯现在开始好奇，克拉克为了维护自己的男性自尊还会干出多蠢的事来。

克拉克付完钱之后就将这事抛诸脑后，乐呵呵地将东西都收进纸袋里，布鲁斯分担了其中一包东西，克拉克让他把东西给他拿着。

“住嘴。”布鲁斯抱着满满当当的纸袋，从边上露出自己的脑袋说。

“再过一条街就到啦。”克拉克和他分别抱着个购物袋，晃悠悠地走在路上，他很开心，说话也活泼。至今为止他们都很默契地没有提那晚发生的事，这让布鲁斯产生某种错觉，他好像就能这样，抱着乱七八糟的食物，和他在这条街上一直走下去。

“布鲁斯。我能不能……”克拉克慢吞吞地问：“能不能……牵你的手？”

耶稣基督，我们真的在读高中。布鲁斯想道。

布鲁斯当做没听见似的，克拉克心里怪自己乱问话，他也不知道他为什么敢问这个，也许是因为人潮匆忙，也许是因为街灯光线温柔。

布鲁斯瞥见克拉克的面色像是被人迎面打了一拳，拿他没办法，他只能把空出来的手举起来，像是要跟克拉克角力似的。

克拉克冲上来握住他的手，他们僵硬地像是携手获得了校运会胜利一样。

不会有人把我们当做情侣的，他们只会觉得我是个丢了拐杖的盲人。布鲁斯想着，他很想这么说，但他不想破坏克拉克的幻想。

然而克拉克带他回到家门口，松开手去找钥匙的时候，布鲁斯感到了不合理的失落。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
“我今晚……”布鲁斯忽然觉得难以启齿，就算阿弗雷德在那头一言不发。“……可能不回去了。”

“知道了。祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”阿弗雷德在电话另一边轻快地答道。

“等一下……这不代表什么……”布鲁斯急忙想要解释，尽管他什么也没说，但阿弗雷德是知道他去大都会的。

“少爷。只要你觉得这不代表什么，那它就不代表什么。”阿弗雷德饶有深意地回道。

布鲁斯挂了电话，看着克拉克在厨房和餐桌之间忙进忙出的身影，他觉得自己不属于这里，这间小而整齐的公寓，从宜家淘来的舒适家具，吵闹的电视和厨房熏出来的暖烘烘的食物气味，这些都陌生极了。

然而克拉克丝毫没察觉布鲁斯跟自己的家有什么格格不入的地方，他穿着围裙，快活得像刚把结婚十年的丈夫迎进门的五十年代家庭主妇，对把自己的家打理得井井有条，端出卖相很好的食物感到充实满意。

如果他们结婚，或许就会是这样，如果他们结婚，克拉克也许就会搬到哥谭去，哪怕他不太乐意，但为了照顾好他的丈夫，他可能还是会辞掉他的工作，白天还是去做他的超人，但到了晚上，他就准备好拖鞋和热水，坐在客厅，等他的丈夫夜巡回家。

这种猜想让布鲁斯的胃里有种诡异的纠结感，克拉克是那种守贞的类型，他不会能忍受布鲁斯结婚之后还出去鬼混，过几年，他肯定还会想办法要孩子，好几个孩子，他会是孩子们遇到一点挫折就抱着他哭的那种好爸爸，但是布鲁斯，别提了，迪克直接被他逼到跑路去纽约读大学，看见布鲁斯的来电就关机，而杰森，他的墓碑就昭告着布鲁斯是这个世界上最不适合做父亲的人。

想到这里，布鲁斯就想离开，布兰登的话让他迷了心智，让他误会他能像另一个宇宙的布鲁斯·韦恩那样在婚照上坦然地微笑。

事实上，他也正打算这么干，扯个谎，在事情还没有往不应该的路上发展的时候，就斩断克拉克和他自己的妄想。

克拉克比他动作更快，在他能说什么之前，他就在桌上摆好了盘，招呼布鲁斯吃晚餐。

布鲁斯以一种不自然的姿态在克拉克身边落座，晚餐是克拉克在超市买的牛排，搭配着生菜和切好的圣女果，摆在白色的瓷碟上，瓷碟放在蓝白两色的格子桌布上，布鲁斯盯着那块桌布，他以前从来没在这种桌布上吃过牛排，他以前的人生里没出现过这种桌布，他以后的人生里也不应该出现这种桌布。

克拉克吃了两口，看见他没有动，便担忧地问：“怎么了？不合你的胃口？还是不舒服？”

“噢……”布鲁斯懊恼地用双手捂着脸，闷声说：“我在这里骗谁呢？”

克拉克向他俯过身来，伸手拉过他的手，关怀道：“怎么了？布鲁斯？是不是出了什么事？”

“没有。没有。”布鲁斯觉得有什么东西压在他的胸口上，让他透不过气，他无望地看着克拉克，说：“什么都没有发生，克拉克，但这就是问题所在。”

克拉克愣了愣，他将自己的椅子挪到了布鲁斯旁边，靠得他很近，布鲁斯能感觉到他身上散发出来的热量和油烟留下来的味道，他转过来，用另一只手捧起布鲁斯的脸，低声问：“布鲁斯，怎么了？能和我说吗？”

“你看看你拥有的一切。克拉克，什么都没发生，太正常了，所有东西都很正常。”布鲁斯语调破碎地说：“在这里，唯一不正常的是我，你懂吗？我现在说的话，不是对超人说的，是对克拉克·肯特说的。你的生活，你，都很正常。但是我，你不知道，我的长子说我是个边缘性精神病患。”（注：此处节自美剧《泰坦》蝙蝠侠的第一代罗宾迪克·格雷森的台词。）

克拉克斟酌了一下，这个时候他本该说些安慰的话语来，但在内心深处，他知道如果安慰有用，布鲁斯就不会是现在这个样子。

于是他说：“你知道那天晚上我为什么对你做那种事吗？”

布鲁斯没有料到他会突然提起这件事，他呆滞地摇头。

克拉克的喉咙滚动了一下，他转而摸了摸布鲁斯眼边的皱纹和鬓边的白发，这些地方曾经被盛赞是他与日俱增的魅力所在，如今他眼中，无不是饱受折磨的痕迹。

“我发现很多人，都对我有一种偏见。”克拉克的眼神游离开，他满是热忱的蓝眼转变成某种更深不可测的眼色，语调平板的坦白道：“连你也是，觉得我正直善良，诚实单纯，很长时间，我自己也是这么以为的。所以国会审判我或者你打算消灭我的时候，我都觉得，我明明不是坏人，为什么要这么对待我？但我长到现在，我逐渐意识到，不，我不是那样的。也许你就是对的，为了得到你，我可以对你撒谎，看到你和别人在一起，我不止一次幻想着杀掉他们。要知道我有这种力量，你每次拒绝我，我也会想，我可以很轻易地将你囚禁在堡垒里，我对你做什么都可以。人们不自觉地把我放在一个很高的位置上，就像你周围的人也把你当做很高尚的人。在别人看不到的地方，你觉得自己是个婊子，是个精神病，是个瘾君子。但在你看不到的地方，在你面前，我何尝不是个骗子，是个强奸犯，是个独裁者？就算是做恶棍，布鲁斯，我们也相得益彰。”

说完，他便吻他，那不像个亲吻，不带情欲或者爱，那更像是个誓言书上的火印，他落下这个吻，承诺癫狂，承诺异常，承诺下流无耻，不正常就不正常吧，要暴虐便暴虐，那又怎么样？他冲进罪孽之中，即使满身污秽，也要在泥潭中与他相吻。

当他最终放开他，布鲁斯用力呼吸得仿佛空气都变得稀薄，他瞥了克拉克一眼，毫无说服力地说：“你根本不知道这意味着什么。”

克拉克笑了两声，神色恢复成平常的样子，说：“可能是吧。你可以让我知道。”

布鲁斯拿起刀叉，切开了盘子里的牛肉，克拉克将那煎成七分熟，肉被切开之后露出粉红色的内里，他放了一块进嘴里，他说话的方式就像他正在咀嚼自己的血肉那样艰涩。

“你知道我失去了我的孩子……”

克拉克遗憾又沉重地回道：“我知道。我翻到了以前的报道，是杰森，他是你第二个孩子。报纸上说他生了病……”

“不是的。”布鲁斯打断道：“是小丑杀了他。是虐杀。他打断了他所有的骨头，将他折磨到了尽头，才杀了他。”

克拉克安静下去。

“我找不到他，而小丑，对我说了一段话。”布鲁斯停顿了一会儿，握紧了刀叉，他听上去像在哽咽。“他问我，‘你听到了吗？是音乐，你一定听到了，因为我就听到了。那些所有的尖叫、痛哭和哀嚎组成的奏鸣曲，我怎么能不为此起舞，蝙蝠，是我唯一的舞伴。’当时我什么都没说。”

布鲁斯放下餐具，转过头来定定地看着克拉克。

“我听到了。我确实听到了。音乐从来没有停止，每次我闭上双眼，它就在我的眼皮之下骚动。”

克拉克沉默地倾身拥抱他，吻了吻他的耳朵。他们在沉默中结束了晚餐。

之后克拉克，就像布鲁斯设想的那样，他准备好了热水和睡衣。

“内裤是新的，是以前露易丝给我买的，但是我平时不穿这种款式的，所以就没动过。”克拉克拿着那条黑色三角裤向他解释道。

布鲁斯无所谓，拿着克拉克给他的衣物就进了浴室，他以往在家都不穿衣服睡觉的，考虑到克拉克待会儿可能会想要他，他本以为克拉克拿给他这些是多此一举，但当他彻底清洗自己之后，你知道的，用克拉克的浴室里放着的家庭装沐浴露，洗去了他身上的古龙水、香烟和白兰地的味道，他里里外外都是克拉克身上那种清洁平淡的味道的时候。他退缩了，他很少退缩过，克拉克跟他上过很多次床，他都没有现在这种感觉：他为自己的身体感到羞耻。

他站在浴室的镜子面前反复审视他自己，他的后背和胸口上交错着刀口和增生的疤痕，前胸到左肩有一片烧伤的痕迹，那是他被古尔抓起来之后上刑造成的，烙铁烧熟了他的皮肉，后来他们不得不切除那一块皮肤植入新皮，但那也于事无补，那一块地方看上去像是某种严重的溃烂。鞭痕和割伤像是长长的蛆虫一样盘桓在他身上，无时无刻不在吸食他的血液和人肉，后背的背线上有一块突兀的增生，那是他脊骨上打钢钉留下的，尽管他练得肌肉饱胀，线条漂亮，但他仍然无法否认，他的身体很丑陋。以前他刻意去忽视这些，现在这些在克拉克这块小小的浴室镜里一览无余，他有个怪物的身体。

他套上克拉克那件还印着大学棒球联盟的卫衣，穿上内裤，那有点紧，弹力面料绷着他的三角区，臀部和阴茎都被挤出了太明显的形状，他想把克拉克给他的那条篮球短裤也穿上，兴许是年代太久远，短裤的松紧带变形了，根本穿不上去，他把卫衣往下拉了拉，试图遮住自己的下体。

“布鲁斯？你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”他过长的洗浴时间引起了克拉克的担心，他敲了敲门，问道。

“没事。”布鲁斯拉开门，遮遮掩掩地说：“短裤一直往下掉。”

克拉克的眼光在他身上扫视了一轮，布鲁斯洗了头发，湿发乱糟糟地搭着，宽松的棒球卫衣遮盖住了他的上半身，歪歪斜斜的领口露出他半截锁骨，过紧的内裤勒着他的大腿内侧，让他脚步游移，他不再精致，不再高雅，也没有风韵可言，他看上去像是克拉克读大学的时候偷看的那些学生自制的色情视频里的主角，随意又青涩。

克拉克感觉到那种青春期才有的性冲动好像回到了他的身上，新鲜的性欲在他的小腹里翻滚。

克拉克目光躲闪地说：“那我重新找一条裤子。”

“不用了。”布鲁斯躺到了床上，用被子将将盖住了身体。

“好吧。”克拉克吞咽了一下口水，躲进了浴室里。

布鲁斯也许被阿弗雷德骄纵惯了，他没有放走浴缸里他洗过的脏水，他没有这种习惯。克拉克内心挣扎了一会儿，他想到这不会被布鲁斯发现的，虽然这么做很怪异，他脱掉了衣服，躺进布鲁斯剩下的水里，水温有些凉了，余温很像人类的体温，水像细密的吻一样埋没了他。

布鲁斯刚刚就在这里。克拉克想着。他在这里坐着，抚摸过自己的颈脖，胸口，小腹、下体和双腿，一直到干净的水里满是他的香水、汗液和分泌物，一直到热腾腾的水变得像他的身体一样暖。

这么做实在是太可悲了，但这让他感觉仿佛浸淫在布鲁斯的体内，这给他带来了难以言喻的兴奋，他在水里轻声喘息着自慰，像是一次私密的亵渎。

这么做完之后，克拉克放掉了那缸带着自己精液的水，重新洗干净了自己，在做这一切的同时，他带着某种窥私般的罪恶感，像是消灭一场猥亵的罪证。

克拉克从浴室里走出来，布鲁斯已经侧着身在床另一边睡着了，他关掉灯，才蹑手蹑脚地摸上床。他闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，刚刚做的事情像是走马灯一样在眼前回放，他没有办法在这种情况下睡着。他偷看了一眼身旁的布鲁斯，布鲁斯不知道，他有个很坏的习惯，他喜欢蹬被子，就像现在这样，被子已经被他踢到一边，窗外透进来的霓虹和月光落在他的臀和腿上，勾勒出流畅饱满的线条。

噢天啊。克拉克在心里低叹。办公室里的女孩们曾经嘲笑过男人的脑子里除了性什么都没有，克拉克从不觉得他们是对的，直到他现在脑袋里满是下流的意图。这些想法在克拉克的心里塞得那么满，使他感到身上泛滥起一股不存在的燥热。

克拉克挫败地坐起来，他要再到浴室里去解决这个问题，否则他今晚都不用睡觉。

他正要起身，身边伸过来一只手抓住了他的手腕，布鲁斯醒了，他转过来，带着惺忪睡意，懒洋洋地问：“想做吗？”

“你想做吗？”克拉克问。

“我……”布鲁斯顿了顿，说：“我可以帮你打出来或者口出来。”

克拉克躺回去，手指穿过他的十指，柔声问：“想还是不想？”

“其实你要我也没关系……”布鲁斯避开了正面回答。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克声调着重地唤了一遍他的名字。

“好吧。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“前几天你好像有点把我弄伤了。”他又连忙解释道：“现在好多了……”

“布鲁斯，听着。”克拉克柔声说：“你没有义务必须满足我的需求，你没有义务去满足任何人的需求，你要做，只是因为你想。”

哈，这话是几天前强奸我的人讲的。布鲁斯心里讽刺道。

“不要讲这种烂大街的道理。你觉得我听吗？”布鲁斯固执地说。“我想，我本来没那么想，我现在很想了。”

克拉克笑了，布鲁斯很爱在这种地方使坏，谁对他展开婴儿式的说教，他就非要搞得对方下不来台才开心。

“好。”克拉克也想和他作对，便说：“那我接下来对你做什么你都不要反对。”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛看他，不太相信他能做出什么来。

克拉克笑着去吻他，他舔开布鲁斯的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌尖，玩了一会儿，又去轻轻咬他的下唇，含着他的嘴唇像小猫似的舔弄。他不像从前那样吻他只为了挑动情欲，只是某种进入正题之前匆忙的前戏，他认认真真地吻他，是克拉克一直想要的那种湿漉漉的亲吻，他玩弄他的唇齿，直到布鲁斯控制不住淌下涎水，在他怀里不耐地扭动，他还是没有放过他，他专注在品尝他的嘴上，像是他唯一想玩的就是这个而已。

“克拉……”布鲁斯想抗议，或者让他动一动别的地方，但他的声音始终被唇齿相撞的动作打断。克拉克吻着他，直到他完全勃起，这还挺丢人的，他被一个小男孩光是亲嘴就弄到勃起。

布鲁斯想要去摸克拉克的阴茎，克拉克才放开了他，打开了他的手，说：“别碰我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯有些恼，说：“不碰就不碰。”

克拉克终于放过了他的嘴唇，他转而爬到了布鲁斯身下，一手搓揉着他的内裤里鼓起来的形状，另一只手从布鲁斯的卫衣下摆探进去。

布鲁斯以为他要脱自己的衣服，便抓紧了衣服的边缘，请求道：“能不能不要脱掉……”

“没事的……”克拉克抚慰说。他只是摸进去，手指揉捏起他的乳头。

棉质的面料磨得布鲁斯的龟头发痒，他忍不住挑衅地问：“你到底什么时候操进来？你再玩我就睡觉了。”

克拉克干脆说：“我不想操你。”

“操。”布鲁斯骂了一声。“我睡了。”

“你睡吧。”克拉克回应道。然后他把布鲁斯的内裤拉到睾丸下面，将他的性器含进嘴里，他捏着他的乳头，让阴茎前端在舌面上滑来滑去，他舔到前液的味道，布鲁斯还是一动不动的，像是真的睡着了。他低头让硬起的阴茎一直捅进喉咙里，咽喉反应挤了一下龟头，布鲁斯不受控制地一激灵，挺起了腰。

“操你的！克拉克！操你的！”布鲁斯连续叫骂道。

克拉克摸了摸自己红肿的嘴唇，抬起头笑说：“或许我该去打个舌钉，你知道，干点年轻人该干的事。”

“你打不了。”布鲁斯拍了一下他的脑袋。

克拉克将他的内裤一边从右腿扯下来，另一边还勒在他的左腿上，出于布鲁斯献身的心理，他把自己剃得很干净，全然不似克拉克，浑身上下毛茸茸的。布鲁斯似乎更喜欢让自己看起来很干净。

布鲁斯顺从地张开腿，他以为克拉克要操进来了，但克拉克显然有别的打算，他重新低头下去，布鲁斯意识到他要做什么，便想要夹双腿，克拉克摁住了他。

“你不要……”布鲁斯还没说完，他就感觉到了，他感觉到克拉克的舌头舔了两圈，探了进来。

这是种全然陌生的感觉，一种极度的亲密和羞耻感同时在他心胸之间产生了，好像连真正的插入都没有这么私密和深入，这种感觉使他害怕，这明明不该产生快感的，他还是忍不住发颤，从来没有人这么对待过他，好像全然只为了他的快乐服务。克拉克对待那处的方式就好像刚刚那个深深的亲吻，他在这种怪异的舒适里忍不住用力，几乎直起腰，抓着克拉克的头发。

“不要这样……”布鲁斯颤抖地说，他这么说着，刺激感却在他心里像壁虎一样攀爬，他不该被这么对待的，他不值得被这么对待，但他还是想要，想要更多。

他被击溃了，不是被刀子、刑具或者子弹击溃的，烧伤、割伤或者骨折都没有突破他的外壳，窥探进他的内里，到头来，他却是被好好对待所击溃的。

他哭了，他没有想过这样暴露自己，被珍视的感觉让他害怕，却又莫名喜欢，他像刚出世的幼崽一样袒露胸腹，他没想到这种快乐会这么激烈，以至于让他开始哭泣。克拉克的口腔那种润湿温热的触感摄住了他，像是夜晚的回潮的浪一样拍打在他身上。

克拉克只是舔他，没有再碰他，他还是迎来了高潮，他在眼泪里高潮了。

性高潮像是抽干了他所有的能量，他像条就快死去的鱼一样瘫在床上喘息，克拉克才重新爬到他身边，抚摸着他的肩膀和后背，安慰道：“没事的，布鲁斯，你只是太舒服了。”

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯把脸埋在枕头里，试图蹭掉自己的泪水。

“好了，睡吧。”

布鲁斯转过来，摸了一把克拉克的下体，皱着眉问：“你没硬？”

克拉克的脸色忽然变得局促不安，涨红着脸说：“不是。”

“可是……”布鲁斯想拉开他的裤子看看，克拉克却躲开了。

克拉克的声音陡然变弱：“我已经射了。”

布鲁斯疑惑地问：“可是你没有碰你自己……”

“别说了。”克拉克捂着脸呻吟道。


	8. Chapter 8

八  
亚瑟指向远处深空中的一小片浅淡的红雾，他无法掩盖自己的微笑，说：“你看到了吗？那是玫瑰星云，克拉克曾经跟我们说，他去过那边，他走进那里……”

“像是浸入一池鲜血。”奥姆评论道。

奥姆看待事物的审美一如既往，准确但尖锐，没有多少温情的色彩，亚瑟本想说些更浪漫的比喻。

最后他还是说：“你这么说也没错。”

奥姆没有继续说话，他跟亚瑟是兄弟，然而就连他们的母亲都会说，他们的性格天差地别，亚瑟总是充满热情，像是他爱着一切，哪怕一个无聊的下流玩笑亚瑟也能开怀大笑。而奥姆，‘这世界上好像就没什么能让他满意的。’媚拉曾经这样抱怨道。

这不是真的。亚瑟想。就像现在，亚瑟看着他，而他看着瞭望塔外广袤无垠的宇宙，以一种连他自己都无法控制的被吸引住的态度。

“这很像深夜的海……”奥姆用手指触碰着玻璃，喃喃自语地说。

“亚瑟。”巴里终于忍不住了，他露出个开朗的笑容，就像往常那样，看什么都很新奇的样子，说：“你弟弟长得真漂亮。”

这句话引来奥姆不满的一瞥，他不是没有遇到过这种评价，只是他从来没有喜欢过。

巴里被他的表情吓得后退了一小步，连连摆手说：“呃……抱歉……我没有想过要冒犯你的……”

亚瑟走上去搂着他肩膀，发出了那种奥姆一直觉得很傻的笑声说：“嘿，没关系，你不必道歉，巴里，他确实很漂亮，不是吗？真是个漂亮的男人。”

谁能否认这一点，他极少经过日晒的皮肤显露出一种不真实的白皙，罕见地折射出一种像是珍珠一样的光华，尽管他将头发都束得紧紧的，也没法让人减少对他那头璀璨的金发的注意力，他像是中世纪的蓝血贵族追求的理想形象，高贵得如同国王的钻石王冠。

“奥姆，友善一点，这都是我的朋友。”亚瑟骄傲地向他介绍道：“戴安娜。亚马逊公主。”

奥姆向他示意的方向转过去，对身穿战甲的女战士略一颔首，说：“我听说过你，希波吕忒的女儿。”

戴安娜保持着她从看见奥姆进来以来的和善笑容，说：“我也听说过你，亚特兰娜之子。”

“这是神速者，巴里·艾伦。”亚瑟挤了挤他怀里的男孩。“我对你说过。”

男孩的笑容让奥姆很难不原谅他刚刚唐突的称赞，问：“就像赫耳墨斯？”  
（注：赫耳墨斯，希腊神话中为宙斯传递消息的神。）

巴里眼前一亮，点头说：“对，就像赫尔墨斯！但我想我快得多。”他看起来很兴奋，奥姆将他比作神邸，非常含蓄的赞美，但他还是听懂了。

亚瑟走到了坐在一旁，一个身上装满金属装置的人类，奥姆不太确定他算不算人类，亚瑟显然跟他很相熟，拍拍他的金属肩膀，说：“这是维克多，我们叫他钢骨。”

他特殊的身体构成让奥姆感到威胁，同时又很令他好奇，他还是保持礼貌，说：“你好。”

钢骨对他笑笑，打趣说：“你弟弟看起来有点怕我。”

“我不怕你。”奥姆马上回应道。

“嘿嘿！放松。”亚瑟走上来揽住了奥姆的肩，奥姆不太习惯在众人面前表现和亚瑟的亲密，但亚瑟很喜欢，他劝慰道：“奥姆，他们都很欢迎你。”

“那么我想这其中并不包括我。”

大家闻声朝会议厅的大门看去，其实不必看也知道，那把冰冷非人的声音只会从蝙蝠侠的变声器里发出来。

他从液压门走进来，就像道黑暗的影子，没有声响、令人压抑。他身后则跟着奥姆闻名已久的超人，奥姆从来没见过他，但自从他上了地表以来，到处都是这个外星人的新闻和照片，地表人崇拜他，将他看做善良和正义的化身。奥姆对此嗤之以鼻，他警惕所有这种绝对正面的形象，在他经历过的政治博弈里，这种人恰恰是个危险人物。

“布鲁斯……”亚瑟觉得不妙，他刚唤了一声，就被那个将自己打扮成蝙蝠似的人物打断了。

“我想你欠我们所有人一个解释，关于你没有得到批准就将一个战犯带上瞭望塔。”他威压地说。

“他不是战犯……”亚瑟被这种说法激得有些恼怒。

戴安娜抢先一步挡在了亚瑟面前，脸上同时存在劝解和威严的色彩，说：“布鲁斯，别那么粗鲁，亚瑟是来宣布他的头生子即将出生的消息的。”

“头生子？”布鲁斯听了，不由得向奥姆望去，视线落在了他隆起的腹部上，尽管奥姆穿着那种如同摩洛哥皇室出席公开场合时穿着的宽松长袍，也丝毫不能掩盖，他身怀子嗣的事实。

“这怎么可能？”无论布鲁斯多么努力让自己听上去没有感情色彩，就像往常那样，所有人还是感知到这件事给这个男性人类带来的震撼。一个男性怀孕或者说，海王和他的同母兄弟乱伦。

戴安娜捕捉到了他的震惊和不安，解释道：“布鲁斯，尝试用古埃及文明的角度去理解亚特兰蒂斯，或者就像我理解我父亲的家族那样。”  
（注：古埃及皇室有亲人通婚的传统，戴安娜提到‘她父亲的家族’是指宙斯与他的姐姐赫拉通婚。）

维克多在一旁帮腔说：“亚特兰蒂斯人相信兄弟姐妹之间通婚可以使后代的血统更纯正。至于这个种族，他们看上去很像人类，实际上更接近于海洋生物。”

巴里缓和气氛说：“是的，就像小丑鱼或者海马……”  
（注：小丑鱼是一种雌雄同体的生物，能够转换性别。海马是雄性怀孕的生物。）

克拉克马上反应过来了，对亚瑟说道：“恭喜你，亚瑟。”

亚瑟重新展开笑容。“谢谢你。超人。”

布鲁斯也很快消化了这个消息，转而冷硬地说：“所以，奥姆·马略斯，很聪明，靠着这一点逃脱军事审判。 ”

奥姆没答话，冷冷地看着他。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克试图打圆场：“别这样……”

“那么你觉得我应该怎么样？”布鲁斯向联盟主席施压，毫不留情地说：“像你们一样？对一个利用生理优势逃脱军事法庭的极端分子夹道欢迎？”

克拉克哑口无言，这激怒了亚瑟，怒气冲冲地说：“你根本不了解情况，蝙蝠人！”

“不！”布鲁斯强硬地反驳：“是你不了解情况，亚瑟·库瑞。你以为你了解一个和你二十多年从没相见的兄弟。但是我了解罪犯和恐怖主义者，无论你说多少遍他不是战犯，都无法掩盖他曾经策划对地面世界的恐怖袭击，发动战争的事实。你现在以为你陷入了爱情，你以后就会发现这是这个野心家精心策划的阴谋，他进入了你的脑子，玩弄你们的政治规则，操控了你的行动和判断能力。”

亚瑟愤怒地向他冲来，显然他不打算再跟布鲁斯玩文字游戏，克拉克紧张极了，摁住了亚瑟的肩膀制止他将联盟顾问扔到墙上去的打算，连声说：“亚瑟，冷静一下，冷静一下……”

奥姆却在这时发出一声冷笑，嘲讽地说：“亚瑟，他说得不错，如果真是这样呢？你打算怎么办？”

亚瑟愣住了，他继续问：“将我和我的孩子扔到海沟国去？”

亚瑟的喉咙里发出一声含混的低吼，转身回到他身边，握着他的手，急切地说：“你怎么能这么想？我永远不会这么做。”

典型的操纵手段和受控反应。布鲁斯判断。完了，按照亚瑟的人格，这完全拉不回来，说不通。

巴里被这场面吓坏了，紧张地走来走去，试图说些什么。戴安娜的脸色不能更差了，毁灭日在她面前诞生的时候她都没那么严肃，维克多倒好，一副等着事态怎么发展下去的神色盯着布鲁斯瞧。

克拉克把布鲁斯拉过来面对自己，语带指责地问：“你怎么能这么说？”

布鲁斯知道克拉克这种反应是人之常情，但诡异地是，布鲁斯仍然为他的指责感到极大的不悦，他看着克拉克脸上的怒色，脑袋里忽然冒出个不合时宜的念头。

如果是布兰登。布鲁斯想。如果是他，他会这样指责他吗？大概率不会。布鲁斯得出结论，这个结论让布鲁斯更觉得冒火。

“你以为我会怎么说？像你一样被这种廉价的感情手段感动？对于一个战犯有可能操控这个地球上最强的超人类之一视而不见？”布鲁斯甩开了克拉克的手，恼怒得咄咄逼人：“你是联盟主席，能不能不要再表现得像个情窦初开的小男孩？”

这句话像是颗子弹一样击中了克拉克，他看向布鲁斯的眼神变得愕然又陌生。

戴安娜不悦地说：“表现得像个小男孩的是你，布鲁斯，你没有权利对你不懂的事横加干涉。”

“干涉？”布鲁斯用力地重复了一遍这个词。“你跟博物馆里的一个实习生保持着一段模糊的感情关系，然而你并不知道她其实是哥谭的爱尔兰黑帮头目的侄女。我干涉你了吗？戴安娜？”

戴安娜的脸色变得更难看了，她愠怒地质问：“你调查我？”

“天啊，韦恩先生……”巴里惊恐地说：“这太过分了。”

布鲁斯恢复了一点冷静的面孔，巴里对他的失望写在脸上，这让他感到不适。

“他一定调查了我们所有人。”维克多不快，却又不出意料地说：“他之前就是这么找到我们的。”

“我必须预测任何一种可能性的发生，在坏事发生前阻止它。”布鲁斯解释，仍然不留情面，像蝙蝠人一贯那样冷酷。“在座的各位并不知道自己的能力会造成多严重的后果，在恶棍眼里，你们不是英雄，你们是一件趁手的武器，抓住你们的弱点加以利用，暴力手段对你们来说不可行，性手段是最高效率的。我的责任就是防止这种事情发生。”

“就像你防止那个外星人统治地表一样吗？从前你杀掉了他。”奥姆尖刻地反问，他还保持着那股沉着的优雅，眼中甚至闪烁着政治家常有的精明。“现在我看出来了，他爱你。”

一击即中。

真是个玩弄人心的好手。布鲁斯不禁在心里赞叹。我好久没有遇上这样的对手了。

克拉克带着被背叛的惊诧看向他，却好像还心存希冀，说：“这不是真的……布鲁斯，是不是？”

布鲁斯大可说这不是真的，这是实话，利用感情手段操控超人的心智，布鲁斯不是没有想过，他梦境中那个独裁者就是因为露易丝被小丑所杀而决定统治世界的。他从没真的实施这个方案，超人的人格分析结果表明这个方案的可行度很高，但布鲁斯弃用了，没有特别的原因，只是因为，他太在乎他了。

但也是同一个原因，布鲁斯没办法看着克拉克变成布兰登的模样，苍老又悲哀，痛楚不止，仅仅因为一个寿命不定的凡人。

“他说的没错。”布鲁斯以为这句话会说得很困难，实际上，他像是毫无负担、冷酷无情。“就是这样的。”

克拉克如遭雷击，错愕又绝望，最后他甚至露出个极凄惨的笑，问：“你把我复活就是为了让我经历这些的吗？”

就是在这种时刻，那些桌边闲聊，那些亲密又温暖的细碎瞬间，那些真挚和温柔的细语，堆积成所谓爱情，在不可思议的灾难或痛苦里坚不可摧，却偏偏在轻易的一句话之间分崩离析的。

在这个时刻之后，布鲁斯才感觉到痛感的缓慢回潮，他心底里希望克拉克能从他的某个细微的表情、他的目光或者是他僵直的身体里发现这是个谎言，但在理智上，他疲倦地等待他们之间一切就是这么终结的，像是他可悲的无法摆脱的孤独给了他一锤定音，让他再确认一遍，他本来就不配得到那样无私的爱意的。

如果说布鲁斯最恨生活哪一点，就是像现在这种时候，这原本应该是奥姆是否应该受到审判的争论，但不，生活远远不止于此，就像撒了一个谎你就必须撒第二个去圆，为了解决一件事，生活就会猝不及防地牵扯出更多琐事来，像扇耳光一样扔到你脸上，奥姆这个狡猾的弄权者，在布鲁斯来不及提防的地方，将争论的焦点从他是不是应该被扔到深海里喂鱼变成了蝙蝠人是个调查朋友私生活的控制狂、用性控制超人的婊子。

“我发现你们对我一直抱有不切实际的幻想。”布鲁斯觉得疲惫不堪，他想将这场争吵停下来了，无论他的盟友或者是他年轻的爱人现在用什么眼光看待他的，他不在乎了，他只想停下来，而这种心态，无疑让他看上去更加残忍。

“但这就是你们的问题了。”布鲁斯走到他的悬浮座位上坐下，感谢他的面罩，没人能看穿在那之下他的面容有多脆弱，他爪牙似的斗篷好好地裹着他目前疲乏得不堪一击的心。

克拉克失语，他始终凝视着他的身影，却又不敢相信那是他认识的那个人，克拉克在这个时候又一次发现，其实自己跟真正的人类区别不大，在无法防备的地方被最亲密的人施以一记重击，他的脑袋里却开始断断续续地回想他们之间那些隐秘的时光，试图找出记忆里那个对他微笑或者轻轻哭泣的人，和眼前这个冷心冷面的蝙蝠人有半点相似的地方。

“我们走吧，别管他了，克拉克。”戴安娜上前扶住他，他看上去就像要跌倒在地一样。他像个人偶一样被戴安娜带着走，末了，走到门边，戴安娜还是回过头，带着她那种特有的、疏离的异国语调，对布鲁斯说：“我从没想过有一天我会对别人说这句话，但是，去你的，布鲁斯·韦恩，去你的。”

说完她便离开了，维克多也起了身，也许因为他是半机器人，他的情绪没有戴安娜那样强烈，像是有人在他面前开了个极其冒犯的玩笑，他的声音沉下去，说：“这真的很不酷，老兄……”

他带着巴里一起走出门，而后者一直带着一种欲言又止的尴尬和无奈回头看他，直到液压门合上。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”亚瑟边走边说：“你现在让我真后悔认识你。”

奥姆缓缓地跟在亚瑟身后，直到亚瑟走出去，他无不惺惺相惜地转头，反而露出了一个真的笑容，说：“你真有趣，蝙蝠人。”

“你可以收起你的得意。奥姆·马略斯。我知道了。”

“不……你知道，亚瑟一直说你们是朋友，但他们都觉得你做错了。”奥姆用食指按了按自己的胸口，语带欣赏地说：“在你眼里我是个恶人，可我知道，你是对的。”

“再会。”奥姆显现出多年的皇室教养给他带来的影响，他略一点头，示意礼貌，旋即转身离场。

他们给布鲁斯留下一片死寂，他坐在金属铸成的王座上，被黑色的宇宙和黯淡的星尘环绕，袒露他一切虚伪和真诚的骄傲。

过了良久，他呼出一口气，像是放松又像是哀叹，将通讯器调整到手机的频率。

“你好？”他耳边响起那个衰老柔和的声音。

“克拉克。”他沙哑地呼唤，连他自己都分不清这是对自己失去的爱人的呼唤，还是，对超人的求救。

“你错了。”他说。“我失败了。”

布兰登是在午夜降临在他的窗外的，没有穿他的制服，只是一件挽到手肘上的棉质长袖搭配着卡其色的休闲裤，布鲁斯对此心怀感激，他真的不需要再看到红色披风和蓝色紧身衣了。

他打开落地窗放他走进来，布鲁斯自顾自地走到床边，在他面前一颗一颗地解开自己的衬衣扣子。

布兰登知道他想要做什么，他扫了一眼桌上那些空酒瓶，布鲁斯醉得眼睛都半睁不睁的，解开衣服之后露出的皮肤漫着一片病态的潮红。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”布兰登走上前来，抓住了他的手，制止他接下去的动作。“别这样……”

“怎么样？”布鲁斯露出个醉醺醺的笑容，带着讽刺的意味。“你也想要，你一直都想要。不是吗？你想布鲁斯·韦恩想了十年，我就是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

布兰登的双眼因为他这句话蒙上雾一般的水汽，双手微颤地抱着他的脖子，与他额头相抵，像是第一次又像是最后一次那样吻他，他的双手沾染了湖水的湿气，在布鲁斯发热的皮肤上越显冰冷，连他的气息都那么潮湿、紧密，他与他双唇相贴，在呼吸地间隔混乱地低语：“我知道……是你，布鲁斯……我知道……”

布鲁斯为这个吻拥抱他，比起爱侣，他们更像是两个溺水的人，在深不见底的海里，靠着彼此残存的呼吸苟存。

布鲁斯抱着他转了个身，将他压进床铺里，沿着他颈脖的曲线，一边亲吻，一边贪婪地呢喃：“克拉克……”

“我在。”他回应着，伸手去顺布鲁斯的背。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯重复地念道，用一种虔诚的语调，这个名字是他唯一的祷词。他抬起脖子，吻落在他的银发上。“克拉克。”

他那样悲戚，如同哭般低语：“对不起，克拉克，我很抱歉，我不该丢下你的。”

他在道歉，既像是为了他自己，也像是为了那个选择将自己埋于深海的布鲁斯；他对着布兰登这样说，也在对着那个同样深爱他的青年说。

他停下了，匍匐在布兰登身上，他能感觉到布兰登的心跳，强而有力，砰砰跳动，仿佛就在自己的肺叶之间泵动那样。

布兰登伸手抱紧了他，吻着他的耳廓，轻而悲哀地说：“没关系的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯彻底趴在他身上，他沉默了一会儿，才说：“我这样真软弱。太可笑了。”

布兰登抚着他后脑的头发，他已经很久，很久没有这样紧密地拥抱过布鲁斯了，感觉他的重量、他的温度和那些皮肤厮磨的触感。

也许会有人觉得这并不像布鲁斯·韦恩，更不像蝙蝠人，这无非是个破碎、茫然失措的男人，他被期待是冷峻、坚强，如同磐石的男人，在情场如鱼得水、春风得意，在战场攻无不破、无可动摇，这也是他一直以来给人营造的形象，他希望别人是这么认为的。从来没人想到过，拉尔斯·古尔对他进行的那种极端自律的训诫是如何塑造了他，最后又是如何摧毁了他。当他感到这种不应该存在的弱点，他苛待自己，憎恨自己，利用他的敌人戕害自己，直到他的自我被生生撕裂。

布兰登知道，这是蝙蝠人最可怖的施暴，不是对他的敌人，而是对他自己。

“这不是软弱。你知道什么才是软弱吗？”布兰登看着空白的天花板，声音听上去像是窒息般压抑。“你还记得上次我跟你说过，我也想过统治世界。我并不真的想要统治它，我只是恨它，我曾经有多爱它，后来我就有多恨它，我恨这个世界可以随随便便夺走我生命里最重要的人，它从不仁慈或者公正，它喜怒无常、予取予夺。我有那么大的力量又有什么用？我还是无法对抗它。我也想过杀掉阿卡姆里面每一个活着的灵魂，我想要任何一个恶棍都坠入地狱。”

“你真的这么做了吗？”布鲁斯悲伤地问。

“做了。”布兰登了无生气地说。

布鲁斯难掩恐惧地向后退去，他摔倒在地上，这个时候，他才意识到，在这幅温柔慈悲的面孔下，活着他梦里最残暴的独裁者。

布兰登坐起来，看着摔坐在地上的布鲁斯，安抚似的说：“你别紧张，布鲁斯。我会来到这里，就是因为，我做完这些之后，才发现，这一切都没有意义。所有人都臣服于我，但是，布鲁斯没有活过来。这就是最可悲的软弱，我为自己的行为给出了很多冠冕堂皇的借口，但实际上都不过是因为，我不能接受他真的离开我了。我不愿意面对，我一直在逃避这个事实。”

“我应该杀了你。我现在就应该杀了你。”布鲁斯夹带着愤怒宣称。

布兰登露出个浅淡的微笑，温和又坚定地说：“好。”

布鲁斯爬起来，他确实是想要往蝙蝠洞去的，他要去取那根氪石长矛，然而他走了几步，却又像失去所有力气，跌坐在了床上。

“你为什么要跟我坦白，你原本可以不说的。”他听上去充满疼痛和矛盾，他要怎么再杀克拉克一次，哪怕他确实曾是他要猎杀的那种人物。

“因为……”布兰登听上去像是放弃了一切，他像是跑在没有终点的跑道上，终于，他停下来，不打算再跑了一样。“死亡才不是惩罚，死亡是馈赠。我将会活很久，所有人都以为这是一种祝福（blessing，英文原意是上帝的庇护，作者在这里更想表达是天赐的福泽，但没有找到更好的词汇。）但只有我知道，这是个诅咒，只要我还活着一天，我就被折磨一天。能被你杀死，是我最美好的结局了。”

“你做梦！克拉克！”布鲁斯咒骂道：“你做梦！”

布兰登为他这句话发出沉重的哀叹：“无论什么方法都好，我真想快点再见到你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯知道，布兰登这句话不是对他说的。


	9. Chapter 9

九  
“您也许会觉得我多管闲事。”阿弗雷德一边检查着蝙蝠车里的涡轮增压器，一边以他那种平静却不可置否的语气，像他向来那样，说：“但您现在和罗斯先生保持的关系并不健康。韦恩少爷。”

“你一直希望我多点社交，不是吗？”布鲁斯脱下斗篷，甩甩头发，他想逃避这个话题，阿弗雷德每次都会一语中的，说出那些布鲁斯不愿意承认的事。这对二十多岁的他有教导意义，但是对五十岁的他来说，只让他觉得气急败坏。

“我是鼓励您多社交，建立一些稳定的关系。这对您的心理健康有好处。”阿弗雷德从车里抬起头，无不忧心地说：“但是，原谅我的失礼，我不知道一次听到您称呼罗斯先生为‘克拉克’。在这一点上，我已经无法准确判断这对您目前的状况有没有好处了。”他拖长了语调说：“而另一边——你拒绝和真正的肯特先生对话。”

“那是因为……”布鲁斯说了一半，像是忽然被什么堵住了嘴般噤声。他并不是不能向阿弗雷德解释，布兰登也是克拉克，来自另一个宇宙的克拉克·肯特，根本不存在什么真正的克拉克，他就是克拉克，阿弗雷德陪他经历了这么多之后，了解到现在这个呆在他们家的人是另一个世界的超人也不会改变他现在脸上平静无物的表情。他住嘴是因为，他意识到，该死的，阿弗雷德是对的，他永远都是对的。

他正在陷入一段畸形的依赖关系。布兰登晚上来到他的卧室，他们交谈、拥抱和接吻，偶尔做爱，像是一对真正的情侣，真正的克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩。尽管当他们在同一张床上入睡时，心里都清楚，他不是他渴望的超人，他也不是他心里的布鲁斯。

这是布鲁斯一直避免自己沾染对人的依赖性，他很清楚这会毒害他，就像进食塑料做的食物模型，它看上去像真的，甚至吃上去都像真的，它能填满空虚的胃，但不会给身体提供真正的营养，无法满足本能的食欲，它只会让人在虚假的满足里衰竭而死。

这太可悲了，可悲又有害。

阿弗雷德撑着车盖，耐心地等着他说下去，他这种神态几十年都没变过，布鲁斯十岁时因为最喜欢的玩伴要离开而哭得泣不成声，抽抽搭搭解释不清楚发生什么了的时候，他也是这样。

有那么一刻，布鲁斯也想像十岁那样，尝试说明一切，表达自己无法摆脱这种情绪的无助，他不是不知道正确的道理，他只是没有办法。

但他不是十岁了，他是个五十岁的中年男人，这个年纪的男人沉迷烟酒，正如他们沉迷无益的性关系，而且打心底里希望没人管他们。

他换了个方向，说：“阿弗雷德，克拉克跟我混在一起没有好处。”

阿弗雷德挑起一边眉毛，别有深意地说：“您用了个很有趣的单词，‘混’？（hang）您认为肯特先生只是和您混？”

“阿弗雷德！”布鲁斯有些慌张地挤了挤额头，说：“他才二十五岁，这种年纪的男孩子跟谁不是混？”

“我发现您长得越大，越抗拒说实话。”

“放过我吧……”布鲁斯赶紧离开蝙蝠洞，落荒而逃，他逃避这个话题，正如他逃避和克拉克建立一段真正的关系，嗯……（well……），或者逃避承认存在这样一段真正的关系。

他一直走回自己的卧室，他知道，克拉克在那里等他，五十五岁的克拉克。有时候布鲁斯感觉这像命运开的一个残忍的玩笑，那个看上去跟与他处处相配的人，只不过是个宇宙错位。

布兰登正盘着腿坐在朝向门的沙发上，他腿上放着本书，鼻子上架着那副略显土气的老花镜，穿着质地柔软的居家服，看他来了，便抬起头，露出个笑，说：“你回来了。”

该死。布鲁斯在心中暗骂，该死，该死，该死。

并不是说布兰登的长相和克拉克有多么相像，但偏偏就是除了长相之外，他没有一处和克拉克不像，如果布鲁斯精神再恍惚一点，那就是克拉克坐在那里，语气温存地欢迎他回家。

布鲁斯烦闷地抓抓头发，兴许在布兰登眼里，也是这样的。他跟那个眼角锐利的英俊男人那么相似，他利用这一点窃取了布兰登无处发泄的爱意。他们不是情侣，是两个画饼充饥的人凑在一起交换他们的饼，两个孤寡中年男子的悲惨大合唱。

“嗯……嗯……”布鲁斯从喉咙里发出几个音节当做回应，他走到水吧旁边，给自己倒了杯威士忌，点了根烟叼在嘴里，抽着烟喝着酒，坐到布兰登身边。

布兰登，就像他们结婚了二十年那样，他的目光回到了那本书上，伸长了手臂绕到布鲁斯颈后，有意无意地用手指玩着他脑后的头发，这个动作他做得那么自然而然、顺理成章。

布鲁斯允许自己享受了一下这安静的片刻，他将烟抽了大半，才问：“你为什么停下来了？”

“什么？”

“统治世界。”布鲁斯想了想，解释说：“我的意思是，我应该杀了你，我敢说，如果是那个宇宙的我，也会同意这个说法。但是，你停下来了……这很怪，就像抓到一个连环杀人狂，却发现他收养了很多流浪动物，还把钱都捐给了孤儿院。”

布兰登斟酌了一下他的话，问：“你的意思是如果我就是个残暴没人性的暴君，这对你来说容易一点？”

“可以这么说。”

布兰登把书合上了，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“首先，即使我很强大，我还有整个联盟支持我，统治一个有七十亿人的星球仍然不是一件说达成就达成的事情。世界各地都有反抗组织，俄罗斯人直接叫我们操我们自己……我要外交、发表演讲、确保粮食供应、设计审查制度、现身主要战场……你知道，无数事情……无数事情，没完没了的事情。有趣的是，在这个情况下，黑帮反而成了某种所谓‘正义’的存在，他们提供地下场所，在那里聚集无数艺术家和自由主义者，反战创作卖得比毒品还贵。”

“我看过很多这些作品，我看是因为，在这些作品里，蝙蝠人这个形象依然存在，他本人已经消亡了，可是人们依然相信他还在地球某一个地方，带领人们暴力反抗。最幽默的地方在于，这些作品里流传范围最广泛的，却是一些色情读物。就像你想象的那样，我被描述成了一个性格极端，手段残忍、泯灭良心的‘老大哥‘，我每天的主要活动就是用各种方式强奸和侮辱蝙蝠人，以达到驯服他，让他成为我的支持者的目的。也不是全部都是，我的意思是，阅读门槛最低的就是这类作品，到最后都会传达一个简单直接的思想：蝙蝠人永不屈服。”

“虽然真相是，我根本没有那么多时间。但是我还是很开心看到，人们没有忘记他，没有忘记他的灵魂。无论搜查和审核多么严格，蝙蝠人永存，我让整个世界都变成哥谭，他一如既往地潜伏在画笔和打字机里，永远在反抗。”

“没人知道，我每天晚上都睡在韦恩庄园的床上，我会点一根他惯抽的烟，让整个房间都充满他的呼吸，尽管每天我都只能睡两三个小时。我停下来是因为，有天，我躺在床上，我睡不着，我觉得很焦虑，我本来就没有多少睡眠时间了。我尝试自慰，想着那些色情作品里的情节，结束之后我觉得很好笑，老大哥又如何？还不是要想着蝙蝠人达到性高潮。笑完之后，我盯着天花板，上面什么都没有，我忽然想道，‘真没意思’，太没意思了，无论我做什么，什么都没意义，他就是没了。就像那些色情小说里写的，无论活着还是死去，我从来都没有得到过他。于是我就走了，我受不了了。”

在布兰登说完之后，布鲁斯才意识到这件事，也就是，包括他在内，所有人对于超人失格的想象都停留在他的疯狂和愤怒上，想象着他的怒火吞噬世界，这无疑令人恐惧，但从来没有人想过，超人所有的暴怒都起源于他所感到的无能，震怒和激动过后，他还是无能，空虚得像块什么都没有的天花板。得到世界又能怎么样？他再也没快乐过。

把超人异化成一个非人的存在对人们来说更简单一点，无论是把他神化还是妖魔化，都更简单一点，对此布鲁斯大可给出无数宏大的说辞去描绘他，对布鲁斯来说最难的，就是发现，超人到头来，只是个失败的中年男子。他无法把他比作神灵或者怪物了，也不想再去挑战他，他只想请他吃个热狗，给他根烟，拍拍他的肩膀告诉他，没事的，老兄，我懂的。

“所以……”布鲁斯总结说：“最后还是蝙蝠人拯救了世界。”

布兰登被他逗笑了，连连点头，说：“是，通过带给超人高潮拯救世界。”

布鲁斯也笑了，这个蹩脚的下流玩笑，神奇地释放了他的压力，他笑着用拳头砸了砸布兰登的胸口，说：“滚开。”（注：这里是fuck off，并不真的指他生气了，更像是中文语境里的‘省省吧你。’）

“布鲁斯，不是开玩笑，你现在的样子看上去就需要好好操一顿。”布兰登认真地建议道：“你知道……那种狂野的、把脑子操出来的……”

布鲁斯白了他一眼，抱怨道：“为什么今天每个人都劝我去联系克拉克？我是指，那个克拉克。”

“我没说克拉克，是你自己说的。”

布鲁斯无言以对。

“嘿……”布兰登取过他嘴里烧尽的烟，用指尖碾碎，放到了一边，说：“我知道你们俩之间出了问题，我得说，虽然我之前说的好像我跟布鲁斯之间幸福美满，但其实我们之间也常常闹矛盾的。我不夸张，我有好多次都在想，我要离开这个王八蛋，这次是真的，我一定要离开这个王八蛋。”

“为什么这么说？”

“有很多原因。其中有一个原因，是他跟赛琳娜的关系总是把我弄得很恼火。”这个经历显然给布兰登留下了很大阴影，他现在谈起来都气鼓鼓的。“他们总是不清不楚的。你清楚，赛琳娜又危险又神秘，制服还跟他很配，我跟赛琳娜比起来，她就像游乐园里最刺激的垂直过山车，我呢？我充其量就是个投币摇摇马。他们经常打交道，他们以前也在一起过，跟我在一起之后，赛琳娜还是该怎么样怎么样的。她就是谈恋爱时最让人烦心的前任女神。我叮嘱他要准时吃药，不许饮酒。他就会说我烦，我就会让他‘那你去找赛琳娜结婚吧’，他就会很用力甩门，跟我说，‘这是你说的。’每次这个时候我都很想，很想扔下这个王八蛋不管。”

“后来呢？”

“有次，我真的收拾行李，我都打算走之前对他比中指，让他下地狱去吧。但是他就会走上来抱住我，跟我说，‘我们做爱吧，克拉克。’”

“这就解决了？”

布兰登无奈地摊摊手，说：“没有，没有解决。只是对付过去了。操一顿什么都忘记了，下次还犯。日子就是这么一天天对付过去的。”

布鲁斯仰长了脖子呻吟了一声，说：“这就是克拉克和布鲁斯的生活！我最怕的就是这样，结婚到底有什么好的？生活在一起就会产生这种事，还不如有空做做爱就算了。”

“结婚没什么好的。”布兰登诚实地说：“但我还是想每天早上醒来能看见他，我想要跟他一起养育我们孩子，我还想要疾病、贫穷或者灾难都无法将我们分离，哪怕我们每天都会互相嫌弃彼此，我也想嫌弃到牙齿掉光那天。”

“这就是问题所在，在这个宇宙，到我牙齿掉光那天，克拉克还是能健步如飞。我中风躺在床上的时候，克拉克还是能把病房护士操晕过去。”布鲁斯苦恼地说。“所有人，所有东西，都表现得好像爱能解决一切问题，你猜怎么着？它不能，它甚至不能解决大部分问题。”

“可是，你为什么要为了二十年后的事情放弃现在想要的东西。我不否认，二十年后的克拉克，确实还能把病房护士操晕过去。但是总比你二十年后中风躺在床上的时候，脑袋里想，我真希望我二十年前有被克拉克操晕过去，要好得多吧？”布兰登大笑，说：“我警告你，超人没有性生活他就会毁灭世界的。”

布鲁斯不免得被他带得也笑起来，反驳说：“蝙蝠人不需要性生活，生活操我每一天。”

“这说得好。”（That’s good one）布兰登笑得更厉害了。

那天晚上，他们没有做爱，只是共枕而眠，临睡前，布兰登还是提醒道：“你记得明天打个电话给克拉克。约他出去最好，明天周末。”

布鲁斯用枕头捂住脸，迟钝地说：“你好烦啊，克拉克。”

布兰登忍着笑说：“你不打，那我就打给他，我第一句话就是，你好，我是你的同位体，你不来我就强奸你男朋友。”

“去死吧你。”布鲁斯往他背上来了一拳。

布鲁斯还是没有打那个电话，因为第二天早上，他跟布兰登还没睡醒的时候，克拉克就自己上门了，还带着亚瑟，像是好兄弟壮胆似的。

“好好表现。”布兰登给他留了句话就翻个身继续睡了。

布鲁斯像是上刑场一样爬起来，简单地洗漱了一遍，就走出去见客。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯眼睛都不是很能睁得开，说：“现在是早上九点。”

阿弗雷德端着早餐盘撞了他一下，眼神不善地警告他不许这么没礼貌。布鲁斯拍拍脸，清醒了一下，问：“什么事？”

亚瑟的脸色好了许多，尽管他一开口还是不情不愿的，就像是被超人绑架到这里来的。

“蝙蝠人。”他在布鲁斯面前坐下，克拉克坐在一边。亚瑟礼貌地拒绝了阿弗雷德提供的早餐，说：“我本来不打算再跟你说话了。”

啊，美好的生活。布鲁斯心里感叹道。一天开始于被盟友指责的一句话。

“然后？”布鲁斯满不在乎地问。

“你意识不到，但你真的应该感恩上天赐给你这样的爱人。”亚瑟捏了捏克拉克的肩膀，后者羞涩地看了布鲁斯一眼。

“你干了什么？克拉克。”

“我……”克拉克求救似的看了一眼亚瑟，双手不知道放在哪里好似的，解释道：“布鲁斯，我回去想了想你说的，你不是没有道理。只是，我觉得，我们要先了解一下具体情况再做定论。”

克拉克这番话还是安抚到了布鲁斯，布鲁斯便说：“好吧……”

亚瑟也叹了口气，他金色的眼睛闪烁了一下，缓声说：“不是奥姆引诱了我。我知道，在你看来，在很多人看来是这样。他利用皇室的伴侣豁免权脱罪。不是这样的，是我引诱了他。”

布鲁斯说：“那是他让你这么认为的。”

“他曾经痛恨地表。他认为地表毁了一切。”亚瑟没有选择立刻反驳他，展现出他少有的耐性，说：“按照法律，他要被投入海沟国服刑。但是我的妈妈说，能不能，让他和她吃一顿晚饭，她已经很久没有跟她的孩子一起吃过饭了。于是那天，我把他带上了地表，那是他第一次上地表，你知道发生了什么吗？”

布鲁斯沉默地等他说下去。

他便继续说：“下了一场雨。不是大海上经常有的狂风暴雨，是小雨，那种细密的，一点一点把人淋湿的雨。本来这是件很平常的事情，但是奥姆抬起了头，说出来很可笑，但是，他以前没有经历过这种雨。他看上去很疑惑，他竟然张开嘴，去接那些雨水。我知道这样听上去很蠢，然后他说：‘为什么没有味道？’”

他说到这里，漏出个笑，说：“他从前的一生都浸泡在海里。他以为水就应该是咸的。他不知道，在那一刻，我就决定，我要带他走遍整个地表。我想让他看见森林，看见城市，看见地表有沙子汇成的海。所以我带他上了瞭望塔，我希望所有星光都像那场雨一样将他淋湿。所以我引诱了他，我在深夜走进他的房间，亲吻他。这就是所发生的。”

“你觉得这就能改变他的野心吗？”

“我不知道。也许能，也许不能。我只是觉得，如果你真的了解过奇迹，你变得很难动手摧毁它。”

布鲁斯并不是轻易改变自己想法的人，但是有时候，他不能不为朋友妥协。

“如果发生动乱……”

“如果发生动乱。我就献出我的生命去阻止他。”亚瑟承诺道。

“好吧。”布鲁斯一摊手，表示让步。

克拉克露出了放松的微笑，说：“谢谢你，布鲁斯。

“我们说完了吗？”布鲁斯站起来，想要回去继续睡，更重要的是，他想赶紧从克拉克炽热的目光躲开。

这个傻瓜。布鲁斯想。这个傻瓜，在布鲁斯对他说那种话之后，还傻乎乎地为他说情。布鲁斯没法处理这个。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克也连忙站了起来，挽留道：“我有话想对你说……”

亚瑟转头问阿弗雷德洗手间在什么地方，他并非真的需要，但是任何人都不会选择留下来围观接下来的场面的。阿弗雷德表示为他引路，就双双离开了。

“你想说什么？”

“别离开我。”他的语气热切，几乎算得上恳求。

布鲁斯咬咬唇，有些气恼地说：“你在想什么？继续被我操控？”

“我想，当我们爱上某人，就注定我们受制于人。”

克拉克说完，走上来，不容拒绝地将他拥在怀里，在他耳边，悄声说：“无论你对我做什么，我都无法停止爱你。”

很多人对布鲁斯说过这种话，但现在，这句话是他杀死过又复活过的人说的。即使他想，即使他想，布鲁斯也无法抵抗。

亚瑟按照阿弗雷德的指示去到洗手间，他推开门，看见一个头发花白的男人，穿着睡袍，他的双眼发出红色的激光，利用镜子的反射，正在，剃胡子。（注：超人曾在动画里用自己的眼部激光剃须。）

这个时候普通人应该连声道歉退出去的，但亚瑟不是普通人，他和那个男人面面相觑，他惊讶地问：“你他妈是谁？”

“怎么了？”阿弗雷德跑前来，解释道：“这是罗斯先生……”

“不。他是个眼睛里发射激光的超能力者。”亚瑟大声地说。

布兰登本该说个谎，把这事圆过去，他本该这样，只是他没看出来隐瞒的必要，他选择说：“你好，海王。克拉克·肯特，来自另一个宇宙。”

噢，克拉克。亚瑟想。你完蛋了。


	10. Chapter 10

十  
布鲁斯能看见克拉克那身与他经典的小众文青打扮完全不相符的肌肉以肉眼可见的速度绷紧了，脖子上青色的静脉血管突突跳动，他的下颌线拉直了，显露出他那副超人的姿态，他的眉头聚拢在一起，往下压着他那双蓝眼，这一切都暗示着他的不安、紧张和备受威胁时的防备。（注：所谓小众文青，在美国的英语词汇是hipster，不是嬉皮士Hippies，两者区别很大。Hipster指那些爱穿格子衬衫戴眼镜，热爱小众艺术并自认为格调很高的青年。克拉克的休闲打扮与这类人很相似，只是这类人大多是体型偏瘦。）

“我不相信。”他握紧了双拳，咬着牙说：“这不过都是他的一面之词。他怎么可能是我？”

对比之下，布兰登则自在得多，他换过了一套黑色的常服，在布鲁斯的卧室换的，这一举动无疑给克拉克的情绪火上添油。他的衰老让他看上去更悠闲了，像逛公园的退休员工，他和缓地说：“你可以打我试试，我看你也挺想打我的。”

布鲁斯对他喝止道：“别胡说！”

巴里双手反撑着工作台，稍一用力就蹦着坐上去了，对一旁的戴安娜说：“我通常不是爱看热闹的人，但是，耶稣，这个热闹真的太好看了。”

布鲁斯给他抛去了一个不赞同的眼神，巴里缩了缩脖子，脸上仍笑嘻嘻的。

这是个周末的上午，布鲁斯本来的计划，是待在家，一边查看他从巴里的心理医生电脑里拿到的饮食失调倾向报告一边和布兰登吃饭谈心，度过一段休闲时光。但是感谢海王，这个男人上个厕所发现了另一个宇宙的超人，之后整个联盟的人都在蝙蝠洞报道，他们都没有穿制服，显然大家都无事可干，现在对他们来说的头等大事，就是来看布鲁斯偷偷藏在家的中老年克拉克。

戴安娜竭力表现出一副严肃的态度，但巴里的话还是让她微笑起来，不免得语带讽刺地说：“是的，把我们的隐私翻个底朝天，然后对于这个地球多了另一个超人这件事提都不提。谁能说布鲁斯·韦恩不是个充满惊喜的男人？”

布鲁斯听得出戴安娜还在记恨他暗中调查她的私生活的事，他本可以就这个事的性质再发表一番言论，然而眼下布兰登和克拉克的气氛让他理亏，他只能把一肚子话憋着，恼火地盯着超人们。

“克拉克。打他。”亚瑟在一边煽风点火，他不否认他就是个喜欢干架的男人，大海和沙滩养成了他的粗野和直率，动手和做爱，在他脑海里就是解决问题的两个最直接的方式。

布鲁斯脸色不善地看向他，他事不关己地耸耸肩，甚至表现出一副跃跃欲试的模样，左手握拳撞了撞自己的手掌。

布鲁斯在间隙里忍不住思考，奥姆·马略斯大概是不愿意服刑到了极点，才答应给这个男人生孩子的。

维克多不置一词，他完全持相反的意见，他觉得布鲁斯今天面对的这个局面完全是他自找的。

“不。我说真的。”布兰登完全把布鲁斯的话当做耳旁风，对克拉克说：“你试试看。我也挺想试试的。”

尽管这么说不太好，但是布鲁斯在以前的人生里从来没有任何时刻像现在这样，如此希望有什么人能突然出现把他从蝙蝠洞抓走。

“如你所愿。”克拉克说罢，就冲到了布兰登面前，像是只被入侵领地而暴起的狮子，他往布兰登的面门挥起拳头。

布兰登略略扭过脸躲开了，他以一种出乎所有人意料的速度，布鲁斯猜测他应该是用上了超级速度，抓住了克拉克的手腕，然后就像，出门往垃圾回收站扔一袋垃圾那样，将克拉克扔了出去。

克拉克的身躯直接撞上了蝙蝠车，车门被撞得四分五裂，发出巨响，连带着整辆将近四吨重的车一起被惯性往后拖，直到撞上石壁才停下来，他的身体在钛合金地板上拖出一道长长的凹痕，车子被钢铁之躯和墙壁挤压得完全看不出来原来的形状，气缸和发动机都被震碎了，从变形的车盖里冒出白烟。克拉克卡在凹陷的窗口里，他撕开了压在他身上的车顶，他的眼镜不知所踪，他吼叫了一声，显然他被彻底激怒了，以更大的冲击力飞向了布兰登。

“阿弗雷德才刚刚修好我的车……”布鲁斯说了一半，他意识到他再说什么也于事无补。

布兰登上浮到了同样的高度，他伸手，如同抓起一只猫，他掐住了克拉克的脖子，将他举了起来，他量度了一下力度，保证克拉克处在尚能喘息的状态，才转过头对布鲁斯露出一个带着歉意的笑容，说：“抱歉，我不是故意的。”

这个神态很像克拉克，在他得知自己撞坏了韦恩研究所的卫星之后，他就是这么对布鲁斯说的。

操。布鲁斯在心里暗骂。人在尴尬到极点的关头，就是如此，除了脏话什么都想不起来。

“我们要帮一下他吗？”巴里迟疑地问。

“我不会建议这么做。”戴安娜摇摇头，看着被掐得涨红了脸的克拉克。“我的意思是……”她解释道：“我们不该丢下同伴不管，但是为了抢男人打架？”她把声调拉得又长又高，表示这件事实在不太符合她的格调，最后抱着胸说：“我以为我们已经过了青春期了。”

布鲁斯试图辩解说：“这不是为了抢男人打架……”

“这就是。”亚瑟肯定地说。

维克多也插了一脚，说：“理论上来说，按照克拉克的寿命和人类换算，他其实确实还在青春期。”

布兰登还掐着克拉克的脖子，即使后者拼命试图挣脱，他神色安然地像是他只是拿着个水压很高的撒水喷头，脸上的笑容也正如在花园周末除草似的阳光灿烂，邀请道：“你们也可以来的，我猜……你们没能打败他，他没能动我一根手指头，嗯……（well……）主要是因为他缺乏经验，我并不是说他不够强大。总之你们可以都来试试看，我好久没打架了。”

被克拉克打败显然不是联盟的美好共同回忆，布兰登偏偏把这事说得像是朋友聚会拼酒一样轻松愉快，也没人好对他生气什么的。

克拉克换了个策略，他怒视着布兰登，双眼放出热视线，布兰登侧了侧头躲过了，热视线击中了工作台，巴里叫着跳开了，戴安娜走开了两步，拍了拍裙摆。操作台的键盘被烧熔了，显然热视线穿透了里面的主机，显示屏的光亮猛地灭了。

“嘿！嘿！”布鲁斯拍了拍手，怒吼道：“够了！克拉克，把他放下来！”

布兰登听了，面对克拉克，态度平和得像对着小孩说话的小学老师，问道：“你现在相信了吗？克拉克？”

脖子还在布兰登手里的克拉克没法回答，布兰登的手指按压在他的气管上，他呛着气，用手拍了拍布兰登的手背，布兰登终于松开了手，他像一大袋水泥一样砸在地面上。

布鲁斯奔向了他，蹲下身扶起他的背，关切地问：“你还好吗？”

克拉克还在尝试恢复呼吸，咳嗽着答不上话。

布鲁斯微微发恼，抬起脸对布兰登说：“克拉克，不要再到处找人打你了。”

“好吧。”布兰登落回了地面上。 

克拉克顺过了气，他说出的第一句话，就是带着少许失落问布鲁斯：“你叫他克拉克？”

“这就是你最关心的吗？”布鲁斯问出口才觉得这句话多么没必要，上次布鲁斯只是喊了沙赞一声“童子军”，克拉克就能不高兴一整天，他有这种古怪的出位心理，哪怕是个调侃的外号，他都要保证自己在布鲁斯这里占独一份，更何况是个名字。（注：正义联盟动画中，超人曾因为救援失事飞机而没能及时支援受困的蝙蝠侠，被沙赞截胡，到场之后听见蝙蝠侠称呼沙赞为童子军，他为此表现出极大不悦。）

“他确实也是克拉克。”布鲁斯把克拉克扶起来，警告说：“别揪着不放。”（注：这里是口语常用的knock it off，语气没有中文这句话那么重，但作者没有更好的译文。）

克拉克抵触地抗议：“他才不是我。你宁愿找另一个宇宙的超人来代替我，都不愿意主动面对我吗？”

布鲁斯很想说这件事不是他想的这样的，微妙的是，好像也不完全不是这样的，他搪塞道：“我不想和你争论这个问题。”

“所以……”巴里的语调里带着不合时宜的欢快，问：“蝙蝠人居然为了给自己一个超人替身，直接证明了平行宇宙理论。”

巴里这种异想天开的天真性格大多数时候为他赢得喜爱，然而在这种时刻，布鲁斯不太喜欢他暗示自己是个求爱不成走火入魔的科学狂人。

维克多笑出了声，认同地说：“所有荣耀归于下一届诺贝尔物理学奖获得者布鲁斯”·韦恩。”（注：原文俚语应该是all hails to the king，是痴迷奇幻小说的粉丝喜欢说的，钢骨变体了这句话。）

布兰登适时地主动解释道：“不是布鲁斯把我带来的，是我自己来的。宇宙开启了一个黑洞，我离开了地球，冲了进去。”

戴安娜评估了一下他的力量，她觉得可疑，便问：“为什么只有你一个人？你的盟友呢？你原来的世界发生了什么？”

“他的……”布鲁斯谨慎地挑选词汇，顿了顿，说：“他的爱人去世了。”

“露易丝？”戴安娜追问。

布鲁斯来不及阻止，布兰登已经回答：“不是的，是布鲁斯，我的未婚夫。”

巴里惊呼了一声，维克多吹了声口哨，说：“爆炸性新闻。”

亚瑟露出副果不其然的表情，再次肯定道：“我就说这是抢男人。”

克拉克做了个很多余的动作，他下意识地将布鲁斯护在身后，仿佛这就能阻止什么似的，提防地说：“这很令人遗憾，但这不代表你能随便跑到别的宇宙绑架别人的布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯换了换气，尝试抢回这场脱出他掌控的讨论的主导权，他想推开身前的克拉克，但克拉克像堵城墙似的一动不动，他只好走到一边说：“他没有绑架我，我也并不归属于谁。”

布兰登也劝诫说：“是的，克拉克，布鲁斯并不是谁的，他只是他自己的。”

布鲁斯心里暗求哪个氪星古神让布兰登闭嘴，他根本没有让这个问题变得更容易解决，截然相反，他年长者的气度和不自觉的教导姿态，严重地挑战了超人的权威。

而亚瑟显然决心想让场面变得更戏剧化，他插嘴说：“是啊，就算属于谁，现在住在蝙蝠人的卧室的可是那位老兄。”

克拉克被激怒了，厉声说：“我就知道你靠近布鲁斯不怀好意。”

“我们能不能讨论些更重要的问题？”戴安娜厌烦地说。男人们像争抢玩具似的争论某个人的归属权这种问题在她百年的生命里出现过太多次，而每一次都让她觉得无聊。“克拉克……”

两个超人同时向她转头，她只好向布兰登抬抬下巴示意，问：“你为什么选择不再守护你所在的地球？”

再一次，布鲁斯没能阻止，布兰登不假思索，坦然回答：“我不会说守护，事实是，我统治了它将近十年，而我开始感到厌倦。”

噢，派对结束了。布鲁斯心里想。

“统治”这个字眼刺激到了所有人的神经，戴安娜绷直了背，巴里像不小心坐到了一只刺猬身上似的跳了起来，亚瑟和维克多不由得向布兰登的方向靠近，形成一个松散的包围圈。

克拉克震悚地看着那个看上去温文尔雅的自己，仿佛试图理解这番话的意义，他曾经以为绝不可能实施的恶行，却在另一个宇宙的他身上得以实现。

戴安娜向布鲁斯投去一个明锐的眼神，像是要再确认一遍这个震撼人心的消息，问：“你知道这个吗？”

布鲁斯不置一词地默认。

她难掩激动地质问：“你当初就为了一个猜想而试图杀害克拉克？而你现在却和尼禄睡在一张床上？”（注：尼禄是罗马帝国最残暴的专制君主。）

“别逼他，戴安娜。”布兰登开口阻拦，并继续说：“你们那么紧张，但是你们都知道，所有人加起来都无法击败我，实际上，在这个房间里能杀死我的只有一个人，你不认为你该听听这个人的想法再下定论吗？”

这番语气平宁的话在亚瑟听来就是赤裸裸的挑衅，他威胁道：“让我们试试看怎么样？”

那个唯一能杀死超人的人说：“戴安娜。我不会否认我当初对克拉克的判断是我人生中最大的错误之一。也正因为如此，我学会了对我不了解的强大生物更加公正的评判方法，了解事实，我认为我们都需要学会这一点。”

布兰登悠闲地踱步到一把转椅上坐下，沉着而平稳，像老去的头狼，说：“戴安娜，在我的世界，你和我都同意，有时候统治和保护这个世界之间界限很模糊。”（注：最后半句话出自动画《神明与怪物》中超人的同位体赫尔南的原台词。）

“我对此表示怀疑。”戴安娜坚定地说。

“你以前确实是这样，直到世界从我们身边带走了布鲁斯。”布兰登带着隐秘地痛苦说：“这改变了一切。”

这句话像支埋伏已久的箭一样射中了戴安娜，动摇了她，她没有让自己表现出来，还是反驳说：“我也曾经失去了史蒂夫。”

“是的，这让你怀疑史蒂夫曾经告诉过你的一切，布鲁斯让你彻底失去信心。”

克拉克走上前，带着他身上那股还没有被真正重创过的坚毅，说：“失去最爱不是你去伤害别人的理由。”

“我也曾经相信这句话，在我真的失去最爱之前。”克拉克面露倦容，还是保持着他的平静，说：“布鲁斯以前有个宿敌，说，只需要糟糕的一天，最理性的人也会变成疯子。”（注：这句话是《蝙蝠侠：致命玩笑》中小丑的台词。）

“你来到这个宇宙，是计划继续你的统治吗？”维克多发声问。

“不。我只是，想再看布鲁斯一眼。”布兰登摇摇头，重新露出个无害的笑容，说：“不过，你们是个崭新的联盟，大家也都还算年轻。我不指望你们会相信我。布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯看向他。布兰登便说：“我知道你在瞭望塔建了红太阳房。让我去吧，之后你们中任何一个人怎么处置我都行。”他站起来，朝众人招招手，催促道：“走吧。”

在他们从前面对的困境里，往往总是有这么一个始作俑者，身上带着纯粹而毫无理由的邪恶，行为极端暴力，他们的对抗也简单而直接，不去考虑也不需要去考虑灰色地带，一切都像日界线一样黑白分明。但当他们面对只是个悲哀无力的末路独裁者，当他们面对自己，他们的对抗变得为难起来，是非变得模棱两可。也许这也是为什么关于正义联盟那些广为流传的英雄故事总是透露着一股理想化的单纯，那些无法成为故事的故事，那些无需攻击就失败了的反派，不能称之为恶人的恶人，人们不愿去直视，也无法描述。

他们传送到瞭望塔，布兰登像是下班回到家一样，拖着放松而缓慢的步伐，走入一片红光照耀里，他甚至对蝙蝠人宽慰道：“没事的，布鲁斯。”

像是个告别。然而就是这句话让布鲁斯无法忍受，他离开了囚禁室，走回会议厅，呆坐在他的座位上，所有人像是被凝固在一片蜡里安静。

“我知道这很不合时宜。”巴里率先打破沉静，他一直都是那个打破尴尬的人。“但是，上帝，他真有风度，像个银狐……”（注：银狐，英语单词是sliver fox，是欧美对于很有气质的银发老男人的称呼。）

“巴里……”戴安娜表现得像是带了个不懂风情的朋友来了聚会，说：“不要在这种地方表现‘爹地情结’。”（注：daddy issue，并非恋父，而是一种更广泛的心理议题，表现很多，有一种就是对年长者的轻易信任和依赖。）

巴里耸下嘴角。维克多突兀地提议道：“我们应该杀了他。”

“为了什么？”巴里反问：“就因为某个丧偶的男人，说自己在另一个宇宙统治世界？”

“他没有必要在一群会杀了他的人面前说这种谎。”维克多辩驳道。

“除非他一心求死。”布鲁斯冷静地指出。

“那我们就让他愿望成真。”亚瑟说：“我更倾向于他确实做了这件事。那家伙不像在说谎。他确实犯下了这种罪行。就不应该逃脱处罚。”

“是啊，这句话是一个娶了海洋环境主义恐怖分子的人说的。”布鲁斯驳斥说。

亚瑟摊了摊手，他从来赢不了口舌之争，更逞论蝙蝠人说的是事实。他不太忿气，还是闭嘴了。

“就算不是为了惩罚他过往的战争罪。”戴安娜思虑再三，提到：“我们怎么能保证他不会危害我们所在的世界？把他关一辈子并不现实。”

“没人能保证，就像我们也不能保证我们之中的任何一个人在未来某一天会不会决定毁灭世界。”维克多还是坚持自己的观点，说：“但是他会这么做的可能性更高。就像有前科的罪犯再犯的可能更高。他不是普通人，他是超人。如果他再犯。结果是毁灭性的。”

布鲁斯意识到，他们的联盟正在道德边缘摇摇欲坠，他们从没像今天这样摇摆不定、争持不下，对一个战犯优柔寡断。最可怕的是，他发现自己也是如此。整个联盟，不是被巨大的灾难或者可怕的怪物拖垮的，是被爱意拖垮的。

“其实我不认为没人能保证。”巴里语出惊人。“唯一能杀死他的那个人就能保证。”

克拉克慌了，反感地说：“你知道你在暗示什么？将布鲁斯献出去？这就是联盟会做的吗？”

“你不要这么紧张。”巴里连忙摆手，解释说：“他决定统治世界，是因为那个世界的蝙蝠人去世了。但是，如果……我的意思是，如果我说，我有能力将那个蝙蝠人带回来呢？”

整个联盟的目光在他说完这句话之后都聚焦到了他身上，巴里吞咽着口水，压力让他的饮食失调症猛烈地发作，他调整了一下坐姿，努力压下食欲。

巴里解释道：“他说宇宙打开了一个黑洞，只要这个黑洞还没有塌缩。我的速度到达和黑洞频率同一个水平，我就能进入它，只要计算结果准确，到达他们的宇宙和蝙蝠人死亡的时间点，将他带回来，没有那么难，只是数学而已。钢骨能在一秒之内完成这种运算。”（注：这段是作者乱说的。）

亚瑟发问：“如果你能做到，为什么不将超人传送回去那个时间点呢？”

维克多抢答道：“这会造成‘祖母悖论’。假设我们将他传送到蝙蝠人死亡之前，他阻止了蝙蝠人的死亡，没有统治世界，他也没有理由来到我们的宇宙，那么又是谁把他传送回去的呢？如果我们改变历史，就会撕裂我们的宇宙，时间要纠正逻辑矛盾，可能会直接抹除这个宇宙和那个宇宙的存在。”

巴里接了下去，说：“但是如果我们将他带来这里，他死亡的事实在那个宇宙没有改变，过去的时间流没有被打乱，那么就不存在矛盾了。”

“即使你将蝙蝠人带回来，仍然无法阻止他未来统治世界的可能……”戴安娜追问。

“那么上帝保佑我们，我们有两个反抗组织的首领了。”巴里回答。

“这听起来是个折中的方案。”克拉克评论道，布鲁斯知道，当他说出这句话，他在心里已经认可这么做了。“我们可以投票表决。”

“不！”布鲁斯几乎是吼出这句话的。“我不能同意这么做。”

蝙蝠人再次逆主流而行。经典。布鲁斯想。

克拉克试图说服他：“布鲁斯，如果你是担心出现了另一个你……”

“我不担心这个。”布鲁斯断然回答。“他选择了这条路。蝙蝠人是自己选择离开的。对他来说，这一切结束了。”

其余人看着他的眼神，就像在说他无理取闹，而他并不打算解释什么。他们无法理解，布鲁斯看着自己的结局被逆转，仿佛坠入一个苦难的轮回。

布鲁斯起身离开，头一次，他遇到了他无法解释清楚的问题，他的盟友们的目光让他的心里漫上来一股绝望。

克拉克看见他离开，他本想追上去，但他清楚，他无法说动布鲁斯，他决定做点别的事。

“我离开一会儿。等我回来，我们再做决策。”克拉克吩咐道。随即他走出去，向红太阳囚室的方向。

“所以他们选择了你来结束我。”

布兰登从书里抬起头，像是见到老友般微笑，说：“这个决定很有神话色彩。”

“即使我真心不喜欢你。”克拉克拉了把椅子，隔着玻璃，面对着布兰登，他冷静下来，他决定和自己对话。“我不是来杀掉你的。”

布兰登把书放下了，认真地看着他的眼睛，这双眼睛和他太像了，蓝的像北极的天，反射出他自己的模样。

“你是来问我布鲁斯是怎么死的。”

克拉克沉默地等着他说下去，布兰登思索了一下，说：“就在我们的婚礼之前，贝恩在哥谭放置了核弹，我当时在外太空，我没能及时知道这件事。他开着飞机飞到了海面上，我没赶上。我只是……”他感觉喉咙干涸，继续说：“我只是看到了爆炸。”

克拉克问：“他没有呼叫任何人？”

“没有。”布兰登声音喑哑，说：“这是伤我最深的地方。”

克拉克感觉到一股没有来由的痛楚，这种痛楚如此坚硬锐利，穿刺过他钢铁般的肉体，他无法抵抗，他血流不止，又无药能救。

“但是我没法怪他，命运折磨他太久了。”布兰登整理了一下他的情绪，用尽全力保持克制，继续述说道：“他在死前，给我留了一段录音。他只是说，‘克拉克，我赶不上我们的婚礼了。但你不要害怕，也不要担心。你一定会遇上比我更好的人，值得的人。’”

“他错了。他很少错过，但是在这件事上他大错特错。克拉克！听着……”布兰登向前倾身，他不再是那副温柔敦厚的样子，他像蓄势待发的豹，专注而危险。“我就是你。我很清楚你，善良、正直、对这个世界满怀希望，当他在的时候确实是这样，即使我们的脑子里满是疯狂的想法、恶毒的占有欲和那些残酷的杀戮欲望，但是他的存在就是会让你相信，这些想法只不过是一闪而过的念头，这个世界值得你好好对待。因为他就是在这样做的。可是当他被这个世界迫害至死，任何东西都让你感到厌恶，那些好好生活着懵然不知的人们在你眼里都是盲目的动物，我没有遇到比他更好的人，我甚至找不出像他的人，我们骨子里就是个极端份子，当我们爱的时候，我们倾尽所有；当我们恨的时候，我们不留余力。”

“我们很病态。”

克拉克想要驳斥他，然而最悲哀的地方就在于，在他内心深处，他知道他自己说对了每一个字。被识穿、被看破，被彻底理解和认识，这让克拉克无处可逃，无助又恶心。

“我们有病。”布兰登闭上了双眼，泪水从他的睫毛间流下，红色的太阳下，就像是鲜血从他的眼睛里溢出。

爱意太过极致就是疯狂，可悲的就是，这并不受克拉克的控制，没有谁能控制，像是凶险的癌症，或者中毒太深的瘾症。

克拉克无法承受这些，至少现在不能，他背对布兰登，像是就能背对事实一样逃开。

他走出走廊才发现，布鲁斯没有离开，他站在尽头的观测窗，像尊黑铁雕像，刻着死神的面目。

“你和他说了什么？”蝙蝠人问。

“你的死亡。”克拉克走上去，当他说出这两个词的时候，他胸口中涌上来一股愤怒，滚烫得要灼伤他身体里每一个柔软的地方。

“你阻止我们将他带回来，是因为你也想做出这种选择。”他逼问道，听上去更像是个肯定句。

“这与你无关。”布鲁斯冷酷地回答。

克拉克怒极反笑，问他：“你知道我是什么时候爱上你的吗？”

这并不是一个需要布鲁斯回答的问题，克拉克接着说：“不是你复活我的时候，是你即将杀死我的时候。我从不相信上帝，而拉奥是个我并不熟悉的神。但从你将我击倒在地的那一刻，你就成了我人生里唯一的神灵。你知道当人的信仰倒塌的时候会发生什么吗？”

“信者也会被摧毁的。”克拉克暴怒地说：“而我永远不会让那发生的。”

“你这是典型的受虐依赖成瘾和斯德哥摩尔倾向。”布鲁斯冷静地分析道。

“是吗？”克拉克转身，一边离开一边说：“我管它叫爱。”

他回到了会议厅，布兰登说的没错，那些暴虐因子和专制在他的血管里欢歌，像个真正的专制君主那样，他不容置疑地宣布：

“我们将会带他回来。”


	11. Chapter 11

“哇哦！”

亚瑟的目光钉死了在他身上，这是他第三次发出这种毫无意义的喝彩声，接着，他像是终于重拾了说话的能力，赞叹道：“他真的是个，俊美……风流……”

布鲁斯打着手势，尝试制止道：“行了，好了，我们知道了……”

“风情万种……”亚瑟充耳不闻地继续道：“……器宇不凡……”他仿佛用尽了他那可怜的词汇库里所有的形容词，才结束：“……的男人。”

就像某种奇怪的接龙，巴里也打量着他，紧接着说：“虽然这么说很危险，但是……”他难掩向往地说：“……我好像开始有点理解为什么超人会为了他毁灭世界。”

戴安娜比男孩们冷静些，审视着他，张了张嘴，布鲁满怀期待地等着这个活了一百多年的女人能说出可以把话题带回正轨的话，然后她说：“我不会用那么夸张的说法，不过，他真的是，令人耳目一新。”

啊，操我。布鲁斯心里哀叹。

“巴里，你确定你带回来对的家伙吗？”维克多满是怀疑地问：“我觉得你更像是……从哪里抢了个男明星，假装把这事干成了。”

“是啊。”巴里用力点点头，反讽说：“当时他正在一辆拖着准备爆炸的核弹的战斗机里拍芭莎封面呢。”

克拉克咳嗽了两声，以一副义正言辞的姿态，对布鲁斯说：“其实我还是觉得你更好。”

布鲁斯讽刺道：“你说的这句话真的好重要噢。”

克拉克转头看了看他，吐出了另一句更无用的废话：“不过你要是跟他一样高就好了。”

布鲁斯难以置信地看着克拉克羞赧的脸色，他知道，出于克拉克那种毫无道理的男性自尊，克拉克一直以来对布鲁斯比他高几公分这件事有少许在意，他没说过，只是调整了靴子的鞋跟，但在这个时候说这件事，还是让布鲁斯对于装在克拉克脑袋里的都是什么思维感到好奇。

倒不是说他有多矮，相反，他身材挺拔，裹在那身远远区别于布鲁斯的全黑色制服里，他越加显得高大颀长、不怒自威，他的头罩在刚刚与布兰登重逢时已经被掀下来了，他那与他阔别十年的未婚夫难以相信他们真的达成了这件事，不得不反复确认他的真实存在。他比布鲁斯看过的那张旧照更加英俊迷人，那双神秘的，如同秋日夕阳下的拉多加湖的绿棕色眼睛，长在一套深邃分明的眉和颧骨中间，他双颊瘦削，这一切组合在一起，表现出一种复杂的、富有攻击性的美来，这种美感如此明锐而不可忽视，很难怪他能如此迅速地抓住所有人的眼睛。

“所以……”他迅速地判断出了每个人的身份，摇了摇食指，提问：“你们是另一个宇宙的正义联盟。”他的手指停在他面前穿着灰色的凯夫拉制服的布鲁斯面前，说：“你是我的同位体。”

布鲁斯点点头，语气里夹带着酒似的苦涩，说：“是啊。布鲁斯·韦恩，你呢？”

他扭头对着布兰登叫道：“克拉克……”

布鲁斯身边的克拉克随即朝着他的方向起了一半身，布鲁斯看着他的动作，眼神里无声地问“你认真的吗？”克拉克立马坐了回去，装作一副无事发生的样子。

布兰登靠近了他，他的眼眶里还残留着水的闪光，他还是没能完全相信这件事，那个缺席了他十年的生命的人，如今完完整整地坐在他面前，称呼他的名字。

他失落已久的爱人，劈头盖脸地问道：“你为什么要这么做？”

“布鲁斯……”他像是忽然失语似的，混乱地解释：“我……我知道这一下子让你很难接受，但是……呃？那个……发生了很多事……我知道，在你看来，你刚刚还坐在驾驶室里，我们才分别了……嗯？大半个月？”

“不……”他打断道，伸手轻轻抚过布兰登发白的鬓角和眼角的皱纹，喉咙干涩，带着少许哽咽，说：“我不知道到底是什么使你变成了这个样子……”他的语调变得更加低沉，染上了低不可闻的感伤，说：“天啊……”他停了停，努力地想吞下喉头里轻微的疼痛，说：“你不应该会变成这样……”

是啊，他半个小时之前决定挥手告别的天神之子，曾经身披荣光以无限的慈悲和温柔注视着地球的超人，他那个本该和日月同辉的阿基里斯，如今年华老去，英雄迟暮。没有任何东西应该让他遭受这些，本该没有。

就是这么简单的一句话，却击垮了布兰登，他声音颤抖地说：“布鲁斯，你离开了我十年了……”他这句话的意味如此复杂，带着得幸重见的感恩，却又无限接近一句哭诉。

“怎么会？”

“因为你在原来的宇宙确实去世了，他在那里独自生活了十年，最后来到了我们的宇宙，经过讨论，联盟决定将你带回来。”布鲁斯镇定又快速地回复道。

包括克拉克在内的其余人，看向他的神情，仿佛在看一个在葬礼上哈哈大笑的人。

布鲁斯觉得自己永远都理解人类对于煽情环节的痴迷，又或者说，他理解，但是他觉得这样浪费时间，毫无意义。

他的另一个自己，嗯……（well……），年轻又好看的自己，面对他问道：“那我们还能回去吗？”

“很遗憾，不能，在巴里将你带回来之后，这个宇宙和你们原来的宇宙之间的黑洞已经进入半衰期，开始塌缩。如果你决意尝试其他存在的黑洞，你们更有可能去到其他的平行宇宙。”

他听完这个回答，沉思了一会儿，抬头问：“是什么让你们决定有必要救我？”

布兰登的脸色变得苍白，戴安娜欲言又止，布鲁斯正打算回答，克拉克却抢在前头，问他：“你不觉得你该给他第二次机会吗？”

他审视着眼前这个年轻的超人，这与他的克拉克相似又不同，这个年青人长得更加方正，也更加强势，容不下拒绝。

他眯起了眼睛，也变得尖锐了些，说：“你们就因为同情心这样做？” 他的目光转到了布鲁斯身上，又问：“你也同意？”

布鲁斯想告诉他真相，但无论哪个克拉克，明显都不希望他这么做；两种选择撕扯着他，令他犹豫。

戴安娜也开口了，说：“我看不出来这有什么不对。我认为只要有任何机会，人都应该想办法活下去。”

他无不讥讽地说：“那是因为你没有死亡的那天，戴安娜。”

就在这一刻，无论在十分钟之前，众人多么不能相信这个美貌的男人就是另一个布鲁斯·韦恩，就在这一刻，他们都变得对他的蝙蝠人身份深信不疑。

噢，该死。巴里心想。我的饮食失调以后一定会更严重的。

“为什么即使来自另一个宇宙……”维克多抱怨道：“蝙蝠人都能混蛋得分毫不差。”

亚瑟摊了摊手掌，说：“长得更好看，会让这听上去更好忍受一点。”他补充解释道：“这就是我怎么忍耐奥姆的。每次我想把他扔出五十米远，我就看看他的脸。”

“我的布鲁斯也很好看。”克拉克理据力争。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯无可奈何地说：“不要在这个时候说这种话。”

克拉克顽固得像个不听话的男孩，坚持说：“怎么了？这是事实。”

非常幽默的是，在许多普通人的想象里，正义联盟的对话不是关于战斗那就是伟大而高尚的议题，并不是说不存在这种谈话，只是在布鲁斯的实际经历来说，那大概只能占到大约三分之一或者五分之二的概率。更多时候，他们穿着制服，开口说起话来却像《老友记》里的咖啡厅聚会，琐碎而漫无边际，像是一群在每天都过万圣节的狐朋狗友。

“布鲁斯……”布兰登低缓地说，听起来几乎像个哀求。“别再离开我了。可以吗？”

他知道所有人都在期待他给肯定答复，他无法指望这群活在另一个宇宙的盟友们理解，在一个小时之前，海风刮得他的战斗机玻璃轰隆震动，他所能看见的只有天和海，它们的颜色如此接近，在哥谭的雾霾里混成一片模糊而冰冷的灰蓝，升空的高度使空气越来越稀薄，他从未觉得那样平静，他一度以为那便是一切的终结。

他闭着眼，呼了一大口气，如今平静消失了，熟悉的音乐重新在他的脑海里轰鸣不止。

“克拉克。”他疲顿地搓了搓脸，回答道：“能不能让我一个人静静地想一想？”

他本意并不像他听上去那样混蛋，布兰登的面容变得惨白，希望的落空让他看上去不堪一击。他的克拉克也不会理解，这种变化同样让他感到内心抽痛。

“我们该怎么安置他？”巴里适时地提出关键问题。“我不觉得我们能随随便便通知报社：恭喜哥谭，现在布鲁斯·韦恩买一送一。”

维克多也说：“他不能住在瞭望塔上。瞭望塔在设计的时候没有考虑过有人会在这儿长住。”

“他需要一个新身份。”戴安娜建议：“就像我们所有人一样。”

布鲁斯同意道：“我会给他安排的。”

布兰登恢复了一点热切，说：“你可以和我一起住，布鲁斯。”

他果断地拒绝道：“不，我要回我家。就算在不同的宇宙，韦恩庄园也不会消失吧？”

他说完这句话之后，除他之外的所有人都带着一种古怪的怜悯看着他，他看向布鲁斯，对方对他僵硬地咧了咧嘴角。

“那就这么决定吧。”克拉克指示道，语气里透露着乐祸幸灾的意味。“布鲁斯，带你自己回韦恩庄园。”

布鲁斯没好气地上下看了他两眼，只好站起来说：“散会。”他朝另一个世界的自己说：“你跟我走。”

大家也都陆陆续续地站起来，要离开，克拉克也不例外，他没有走几步，就被布兰登追上了，他拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，连忙说：“克拉克，等一下。”

“如果你要对我说谢谢……”克拉克有些得意。“不用谢。”

布兰登摇摇下巴，说：“听着，这真的是个漫长的周末不是吗？但既然现在你们不打算再关着我了……”他又露出了那种善解人意的笑容。“克拉克，明天早上九点之前，不要忘记，把医保改革方案的报道放到我桌上。”

克拉克感觉自己像是被人往肚子上打了一拳，他完全把这件事忘到了脑后，难以相信地说：“我刚刚帮你把你的未婚夫从死亡边缘拯救回来。而他还是我们老板。”

“是啊。”布兰登听上去也很为难。“可是报社不会因为这样就停刊一期啊。”

“我一个字都没有写！”克拉克吼叫着冲了出去。

戴安娜诧异地看着克拉克消失的身影，又回头看了看布兰登，后者带着歉意说：“抱歉，我们公司不太人性。”

布鲁斯带着他从庄园的旧址经过。

他坐在汽车后座上，扯了扯自己那不太方便的斗篷，对布鲁斯要求道：“把我的新身份登记成克里斯蒂安·韦恩。你知道的，爸妈一开始想给我们起的名字。”（注：漫画设定韦恩夫妇是圣公会教徒，而克里斯蒂安Christian，有基督教徒的含义。恰好与文中的第二个蝙蝠人的扮演者克里斯蒂安·贝尔相契合。）

布鲁斯开着车，这是他第一次感觉自己这么像个司机，布鲁斯身上有富家子弟常有的那种高高在上的傲气，应该说，他们两个都有，只是他们通常是独一无二的，当把他们摆在一起，他们互相指使对方，谁都像仆人，谁也都像公子。眼下是布鲁斯更受气一点。

“我就说你是我的表兄弟。”布鲁斯说。

克里斯蒂安反对道：“不，说我是你弟弟。这样，如果你去世了，我才能顺理成章地继承全部财产和控制权。”

布鲁斯才发现自己在别人眼里就是这样冷静得可怕，他反问：“你就打算这么毁了爸爸的名声吗？”

“我们花天酒地干荒唐事的时候好像就没有考虑过这件事。”克里斯蒂安反驳道。“我从另一个世界来，睁开眼看见爸爸的庄园直接被炸平了，现在要跟你住在一个玻璃展览柜里，我可没抱怨。”

“上帝，我恨你。”布鲁斯低声说。

克里斯蒂安回应道：“是啊，就像我们恨我们自己。”

车子一直驶入别墅的地下车库，阿弗雷德一如习惯地等候着他回来，他带着克里斯蒂安下了车。

阿弗雷德看见穿着制服的来人也不免错愕，仍保持着他的礼貌，问：“这位是？”

克里斯蒂安表现得熟络而亲切，带着感恩说：“噢，阿弗雷德，真幸运还能看到你。”

布鲁斯对于隐瞒阿弗雷德太多感到微妙的羞愧，强装镇定地说：“阿弗雷德，这……这是，布鲁斯·韦恩，来自另一个宇宙。事情有点……复杂。”

阿弗雷德没有任何进一步的询问，他眉眼中的错愕和陌生一吹而散，转而对克里斯蒂安露出个浅淡的微笑，柔声说：“我明白了。欢迎回家，韦恩少爷。”

如果说，有任何时刻让克里斯蒂安开始产生‘留下也不错’的想法，那就是从阿弗雷德说这句话开始的，无论在哪个宇宙，阿弗雷德始终能让他感觉到，这确实就是他的家。

“让我们先帮您将制服脱下来吧。”阿弗雷德引导着他们往蝙蝠洞走去，边走边说：“您的制服看上去也需要清理和保养，我会马上处理的。至于您的替换衣物，虽然措手不及，没来得及度量您的尺寸，所幸少爷定制的衣服每年都远远超过他的实际所需。”

布鲁斯无力地低声说：“阿弗雷德，你一定要在这个时候暗示我铺张浪费吗？”

克里斯蒂安发出了一声笑，说：“你说得好像我不知道这事一样。”

阿弗雷德打开了蝙蝠洞的入口，带着他身上一贯的英国式刻薄，对他们说：“你们听上去还挺骄傲的。”

头一次，他们如此默契，彼此对视了一眼，住了嘴。

“你帮他换吧。”布鲁斯转身往电梯里走。“我得喝一杯，我待会儿再下来。”

“给我也带一瓶。”克里斯蒂安在电梯门合上之前嘱咐道。

“我看起来很像你的男仆吗？”

“你就是。”克里斯蒂安挑挑眉。

布鲁斯本还想回嘴，电梯门在那之前合上了，该死，克里斯蒂安把颐指气使这一套用得那么顺手，布鲁斯至今尚未取得过一次胜利。

布鲁斯在卧室里磨蹭到了夜巡的时刻，接受另一个自己在蝙蝠洞里晃悠的事实比他想象中要难一点，他开始能够体会得到克拉克听见他称呼布兰登叫‘克拉克’的心情，一时之间发现，这世上有人能做到你曾以为只属于自己能成就的、私密的事情，也就是，做你自己，有趣又诡异，诡异多一点，连在自己面前，自己都是可以被取代的。

况且，等到布鲁斯提着一瓶威士忌下楼的时候，克里斯蒂安已经在蝙蝠洞的淋浴间换上了一套黑色常服，湿发和水汽朦胧了他的眼睛，他的面容也变得柔和。

况且，他真的是该死的性感。布鲁斯心想。性感是一种很主观的印象，尽管也有许多人称赞过布鲁斯很性感，布鲁斯自己从没这么觉得，这世上就不会有人早上起来盯着镜子，猛然发现自己很性感。布鲁斯只会从那看见一个失意的中年男人，看上去好像对自己长成这样感到十分困惑。

克里斯蒂安转过头来看着他的时候，他才首次真想说一句，我操，我真他妈性感。

“你在干什么？”布鲁斯喝问道，克里斯蒂安正站在杰森那套制服面前，像是被定住般凝固。

“我……我不知道……”克里斯蒂安喃喃道：“我以为……不同的宇宙，也许会有不同的结局……”

哈哈，玩笑开到你头上了，蝙蝠人。鲜红色的字迹嘲笑着眼下的局面。（注：这里是BVS中的场景，蝙蝠侠收藏了罗宾的制服不允许自己忘记，上面写着：HAHA, jokes on you，Batman,）

“你觉得杰森会恨我们没有为他报仇吗？”克里斯蒂安语气锐利地发问。

布鲁斯利落地回答：“会。”

这本该是他们互相说些好听的、杰森会安息之类的鬼话的部分，至少普通人会如此，但布鲁斯·韦恩清楚，那不是真的，杰森只会希望他们下地狱。因为布鲁斯就该下地狱。

克里斯蒂安无言地看着他，不论在那个宇宙，有些东西永恒不变，比如他注定是个糟糕透顶的父亲。

“把那个给我。”克里斯蒂安朝他伸手，他将手里的威士忌递了过去，克里斯蒂安打开了瓶盖，啜了一口。酒精的苦味像是能从他那刀锋相碰般的嗓音里散发出来，说：“我其实是死了……这就是死后我的地狱，困在循环的噩梦里永不超生。”

布鲁斯很想拥抱他，但拥抱又有什么用呢？这个男人真正需要的是在嘴里发射的一颗子弹。

布鲁斯充满遗憾地尝试解释：“我……我阻止过他们，我告诉过他们……”

克里斯蒂安摇摇头，谅解地暗示他不必说下去，他又灌了两口酒，说：“说实话，我不太能分得清楚，这是不是我的幻觉，我的意思是，所有东西都那么相似又那么不同……我的未婚夫变成了个快六十岁的老头，我的孩子们也没有活过来，而我自己却遇见了另一个自己……”

他定睛望着布鲁斯，看过他鬓间的白发和忧郁的棕眼，带着些不可置信地说：“我从没想过我能生活到你这个年纪。”

“那你就不该爱上这个星球最强大的存在。”布鲁斯语气冰冷地回应道。他从克里斯蒂安身边侧身而过，打算取出自己的制服。

“你肯定也对自己说过这句话，有用吗？”

“我确实正在对自己说这句话。”布鲁斯看了克里斯蒂安一眼，转身拐进更衣间。

当他换好全套制服走出来，克里斯蒂安正坐在工作台旁边抽着烟，看他来了，便把身子转过来，带着笑的神气，打量着他。

“怎么了？我的制服有什么问题吗？”布鲁斯感觉到他那种玩味的目光，他正要把披风系上去，平时都是阿弗雷德帮忙穿上去的，但阿弗雷德要忙着处理克里斯蒂安在这里安置下来的问题，他反拧着手腕想对齐披风的位置，就像个试图挠后背痒痒的人一样笨拙。

克里斯蒂安咬着烟走上来，笑说：“没什么，制服挺好的，赛琳娜。”（注：这里的赛琳娜指的是猫女，克里斯蒂安讽刺布鲁斯的头套耳朵太短，像猫女的制服。）

“闭嘴。”布鲁斯用变声器说道，一个颇具力量的震慑。

“行了，我帮你吧。”克里斯蒂安绕到他身后，打理好他的披风，他不为所动，像是个刻薄的东岸女孩评论朋友的新衣服似的说：“你该加一套胸甲，而且面料颜色太浅了，让你更容易被瞄准了。”

“我猜你更想提议直接让你出去。”

“你最好让我出去。”克里斯蒂安绕着他走了一圈，说：“你要去截获弗兰兹倒卖的军火，在西岸码头，我都知道。”（注：这里的弗兰兹是《蝙蝠侠：致命玩笑》中一个风度翩翩的反派，黑帮商人。）

布鲁斯开启了备用车库，一边走上车，一边拒绝道：“我不需要马仔。”（注：马仔这个词应该是sidekick，更像是搭档，但是要定位要低一点。）

克里斯蒂安目睹他开着蝙蝠车飞驰而出，他回到了工作台上，继续查看这个世界更多的资料，在这个世界里，贝恩被关进了阿卡姆，塔里娅逃走了，而另一个他曾经几乎谋杀超人，又将超人死而复生。这一切对他来说怪异极了，像是和现实相反的梦境。超人选择和怪物同归于尽，布鲁斯选择复活了他；在他的世界，蝙蝠人同样选择了和怪物一同走向毁灭，超人选择复活了他。

像是某种扭曲的共生关系，他们选择和星球上最令人恐惧的生物产生联结，自以为握住了操控他的缰绳，却从没想过这是一场得不偿失的交易，从此生死不由得自己。

五个小时之后，他听见汽车的轰鸣由远至近，发动机和排气管的共振狂野得像是即将爆炸，他心里用上一股不善的预感，他转头看去，蝙蝠车急刹撞上了车轨的石壁，轮胎和地面摩擦出了尖叫般的撕扯声。

他冲上去猛地拉开车门，布鲁斯像是被扯下来一样倒出车外，在他的斗篷里像被逼到绝路的动物一样翻滚，鲜血源源不断地从他腰侧涌出来，流了一地，他在黑色的羽翼和血迹里挣扎，如同受伤垂死的蝙蝠。

他拉了他两把，艰难地将他扶起来，将手臂搭在自己肩上，半拉半扛地将布鲁斯往医疗床带。

“这他妈怎么了？”克里斯蒂安高声问，他留意到血从布鲁斯的右腰染出来，他试图分开手去按压，伤口直径比他预计得要大许多。

“他妈的他们……”布鲁斯呻吟着倒在医疗床上，克里斯蒂安将他的头罩扯下来，方便他更好地呼吸，他混乱地喘着气，说：“他们用了他妈的巴雷特XM109……谁他妈走私用巴雷特XM109。”（注：巴雷特XM109是一种大口径狙击步枪，一般不用于击毙敌人，而用于摧毁轻型装甲设备。子弹直径25毫米，有更直观的说法，称这种枪型为肩射炮。）

“你消灭他们了？”克里斯蒂安跑到一边做了个紧急消毒程序，套上了橡胶手套，然后从陈列柜里找出手术刀具和吗啡。

“我当然他妈的消灭他们了！”布鲁斯大吼着咒骂，这拉扯到了他的腰部肌肉，他又痛叫了一声。

“操！”克里斯蒂安叫道，举着针筒跑回来。

“别他妈地给我上吗啡！”布鲁斯扭着腰想躲避，这无疑使痛感更加剧烈。“操！操！”他控制不住胡乱低吼着。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”克里斯蒂安抓着他破碎的斗篷将他拽了回来，他扯开伤口上的凯夫拉碎片，情况比他设想的最严重的情况还要严峻，凯夫拉面料抵挡住了大部分的杀伤力，弹头还是深入了布鲁斯的腹外斜肌，显然他在中弹之后仍然坚持剧烈的打斗，弹口撕裂成了将近十公分的裂口，火药灼伤了裂口周围的皮肤，伤口边缘被烧得发焦，皮肉翻出了粉红色的内里，一小部分脂肪融化了，血肉模糊，像是被划烂了的生牛排。布鲁斯粗重地呼吸着，裂开的伤口抽搐着，随着布鲁斯呼吸的节奏张合，涌流出更多将近黑色的鲜血。

克里斯蒂安抬手朝着他摸到的血管猛扎了一针，如同扎进一块猪肉，布鲁斯喉咙里爆出大声的喊叫。

“操！”

克里斯蒂安拔出针管，抓过了消毒医疗布，擦了擦布鲁斯伤口上的血渍。布鲁斯在剧痛中难以自制地转动。

“你别他妈再动了！”克里斯蒂安用力抓住了布鲁斯的胯骨，固定住他的位置，他另一手拿过组织镊和止血钳，用止血钳拨开他内里的肌肉组织。布鲁斯如同一只被虐杀的羊似的嘶鸣。“他们太他妈害怕我们了！真的以为我们是他妈的怪物……”他一边操作着一边说。血液漫出来，淌到了地上，浸湿了克里斯蒂安的鞋头。“我说了你他妈要穿胸甲！”

“操你的胸甲！”布鲁斯大声反驳道。

阿弗雷德奔了上来，他回了家，一进入蝙蝠洞就面临这么血淋淋的场面，他套上了医疗手套，冲到了布鲁斯身边，用尽全力地按住正在挣扎的布鲁斯。

“操你！你他妈不听我的，你他妈就是现在这个下场！”克里斯蒂安将组织镊探进去，吗啡并没有在这种激烈的痛楚里起到多大的作用，布鲁斯能清楚地感觉到镊子碰到他的内里紧密的肌肉，他的呼吸带动着卡在里面的弹头微微晃动。

“操！操！”布鲁斯在阿弗雷德手下痉挛般颤动。

“操！你不要再说操了！”克里斯蒂安艰难地触到一点金属边缘，布鲁斯吸气的时候，弹头又被带动得离开了原来的位置。为了看得更清楚，他不得不将布鲁斯的皮肉拨开一点。“操！”他诅咒道。

“韦恩少爷，我记得我有把你们教育成比这好的人。”阿弗雷德紧张地按压着布鲁斯抽动的身体。“你们刚刚半个小时的脏话比我前半生听到的加起来都多。”

“抱歉。”布鲁斯们同时道歉道。

“我找到了！”克里斯蒂安惊呼着，夹住了那个弹头缓慢地抽离出来，布鲁斯感觉他仿佛直接抽出了自己的一块肉。

破碎的血管喷射出了一股温热的血，溅在了克里斯蒂安的脸上。

“操！”布鲁斯们同时叫道。

阿弗雷德明智地选择住了嘴，他转身找出了缝合线和针头。

克里斯蒂安看了看那颗取出来的弹头，那足有他的半截手指长，是非常大型的弹头，他将那颗弹头扔到了手术盘上，取过了手术刀，用镊子捏起布鲁斯的烧伤边缘，要把烧焦了的皮肉切割下来。

失血过量让布鲁斯终于失去了辱骂的力气，虚弱惨白地躺在手术床上，颤抖也减弱下去，他的汗水浸湿了床单，病吟不止。

克里斯蒂安切下来了他两小块皮肤，出血也降下来了，他感觉到他的肺叶疯狂地鼓动，像是个过载的风箱，阿弗雷德想给他擦掉脸上的血，他摇摇头，拿起可吸收缝合线，用针头挑起布鲁斯的伤口边缘开始缝合。

针头穿刺进布鲁斯的皮肤时，他的喉咙发出含混的低吟，痛感渐渐过去，他只觉得自己是快了无生气的肉。

缝合完成之后，克里斯蒂安仿佛经历了一场混战之后筋疲力尽地坐在了地上，每一次呼吸都像深呼吸一样出力，他的头发还往下滴着布鲁斯的血，掉进他的睫毛和眼睛里，引起阵阵刺痛。

“操……”克里斯蒂安抹了一把自己满是血的脸。“我就说让我去。”

阿弗雷德赶上来为布鲁斯清理血迹，裹上绷带。

“你去了你就死定了。”布鲁斯语调苍白地反驳。

“不，我去了我就会知道离拿着巨型枪械的王八蛋远一点。”克里斯蒂安教训道。

“操你。”布鲁斯厌烦地说。

“操你。”另一个布鲁斯疲倦地回应。

阿弗雷德拿着拿着胶管和针头，快步走来，说道：“你们不要再操自己了。少爷，他需要输血。”

克里斯蒂安从地上爬起来，地上的血水让他几乎滑倒，他猛一踉跄，布鲁斯却下意识伸手抓住了他的手臂。

“王八蛋……”克里斯蒂安透着些许疼惜地骂道，布鲁斯知道那是一声道谢。

“你也是。”布鲁斯颤悠悠地微笑。

克里斯蒂安把针头扎进了手臂里，他血液通过输血管缓慢地流进布鲁斯的身体里。他知道，尽管他们互相诅咒，互相怨恨，但一天到头，像是自然而然地就存在于这些流动的血里一样，奇怪又不奇怪，这两个王八蛋爱彼此。


	12. Chapter 12

十二  
那件黑色丝绸质地的睡袍挂在他一边左肩上，另一边则完全滑了下去，松松垮垮地搭在手臂上，除此之外，什么都没有。因此布鲁斯能将他的身体一览无余，他的肩头有一片明显的皮下出血，七七八八的吻痕从他的脖子蔓延到整个前胸，其中有一些甚至泛紫，就像是他被钢珠弹枪扫射了一遍似的；他腰腹两侧满是深深浅浅的指印，有一部分已经化成了青紫色的淤血，一直扩散到肚脐附近，他的大腿更是惨不忍睹，压制的手迹已经化成了淤痕，从内侧到外侧无不都是，点缀着干涸的精斑，连他的嘴角都有轻微的破损，这一切在他伤痕累累的体表上显得越加狰狞可怖，他看上去就像是一场极端性虐的受害者。然而当事人却对此显得满不在乎、心不在焉，当他留意到布鲁斯的目光定格在自己身上时，他才露出一个像是轻蔑一般、一切尽在掌握似的笑容。

“干什么？”他问，才拉了拉睡袍的两摆，随意地系上了腰带，脚步虚浮地走到餐桌边坐下。

“你看上去就像是被两辆巴士来回撞了两个小时。”布鲁斯评价道。

“哦。”他应了一声，才像是刚想起来什么似的，说：“克拉克……我的意思是，我的那个克拉克，昨天来了，他放心不下，要来看我……”

布鲁斯还是看着他，暗示着他并不满意他的答案，像是他没说完似的等着。

克里斯蒂安吞了吞口水，带着反感说：“所以，我们操了。行了吗？”

“这不是操，这是虐待。”布鲁斯驳斥道：“而且我知道这是你引导他这样做的。他本人才不会这样对你。”

克里斯蒂安被他踩中了痛脚，他当然会被他踩中痛脚，这就是和自己相处的坏处，你了解自己身上每一个令人恶心的点。

“你也做过这种事。”克里斯蒂安恼怒地反击：“是什么让你觉得有资格对我指手画脚？我想要，他给我了，就是这样而已。”

布鲁斯讽刺地说：“你下次干脆在肚子上开个洞让他捅进去好了。”

阿弗雷德走来将早餐盘放下，盘子和桌面的撞击声足以让人知道他不满意的情绪，他给两位少爷倒上咖啡，说：“我建议你们下次在早餐桌上聊点今天天气怎么样之类有营养的话题。”

“你为什么总是这么偏袒他？阿弗雷德。他才是那个像刚刚从乱交派对赶过来吃早餐的人。”布鲁斯用叉子狠狠插进一块鸡胸肉。

“我不知道，或许是因为他有未婚夫？”阿弗雷德平淡地回应，克里斯蒂安冲他露出个得胜的微笑，但他也没有笑多久，阿弗雷德就转而对着他，用更严肃和担忧的口吻说：“少爷，这确实太过火了。我会帮你处理这些，但是我不希望有下一次。”

克里斯蒂安知道跟阿弗雷德起冲突，他从来都不会占优势，提早示弱地说：“抱歉。”

克里斯蒂安一边吃一边问：“我不明白你为什么要评判我。你跟我未婚夫上了床，我评判你了吗？”

布鲁斯不知道怎么跟他解释，即使明明知道另一个自己也一样一团糟，人总还是会抱着不切实际的幻想，希望另一个自己能活出更好的人生，或者只是没那么糟。这就像克里斯蒂安为了他中弹的事骂了他半个小时。不过克里斯蒂安没有解释为什么就让他去死，布鲁斯自然也不会跟他解释为什么自己这么不高兴。

布鲁斯，就像一贯那样，采取了消极迂回的对抗方式，回答：“理论上来说，你就是我，那他也是我的未婚夫。”

“哈哈。”克里斯蒂安发出两声假笑，嘲笑道：“你就继续用这种胡说八道糊弄自己。”

布鲁斯争辩道：“如果我想，我随时随地都能立刻有个未婚夫。”

“真的吗？”一个不应该在这里出现的声音忽地在布鲁斯身后响起，激得布鲁斯猛地回头，只见克拉克提着个棕色行李箱，穿着他土气的风衣牛仔裤，像是一头从堪萨斯稻草丛里忽然窜上路面的公牛。

“你怎么会在这里？”布鲁斯猛呼道：“阿弗雷德！你为什么不告诉我？”

“因为你一定不会让我进来的。”克拉克放下了行李箱，快步走上来，他搂住了布鲁斯，在他的头发里落下一个吻。“所以我让阿弗雷德不要说。”

“今天是工作日。”布鲁斯别开脸说。“而且我不会让你来，你就没想过是有原因的吗？”

“哦！”克里斯蒂安窃笑着怪声怪调地说：“好可爱噢。”

该死。布鲁斯心中暗暗诅咒。克拉克总是能在最恰当的时候让他在克里斯蒂安面前输一筹。上一秒他们还在争抢银狐男人布兰登，下一秒快乐男孩克拉克闪亮登场。

“布兰登告诉我你受伤了。”克拉克看他的反应，只好讪讪地放开他，坐到一边，解释说：“他给我批了假。我可以在这里写稿，并且照顾你。布鲁斯，为什么这么严重的事情，我还要在几天之后从别人嘴里知道？”

“因为这根本不是什么严重的事情。”布鲁斯努力压制着自己的声调，克拉克身上有布鲁斯一直规避的那种特性，他喜欢把事情私人化，投入感情，一点小事就能对他有重大意义，随后他就会让事情变得戏剧化。“我也不需要人照顾。”

“可是你现在要拄拐才能走路。”克拉克痛心又气愤地说：“你当时应该呼叫我。”

“当我的脊椎断裂的时候，我靠自己爬出了天坑。我想我能自己处理一点小小的肌肉撕裂。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地反驳道：“你看，克拉克，不是每一件事都和你有关。”

“所以你在要求我对我爱的人见死不救吗？”克拉克愕然地问。

布鲁斯一愣，他转了转眼睛，对上了克里斯蒂安的目光，而那一刻，对方知道他在想什么，也知道他想说什么。

布鲁斯冷冷地说：“是，因为也许有一天你会用得上。”

他说罢，抓过银拐，向没受伤那一侧腰肌发力站了起来，这还是牵扯到了他断裂的部分肌肉，疼痛沿着后背向放电一样传来，他只好歪着身子，缓缓向自己的房间挪步。

克拉克想站起来帮他，克里斯蒂安伸手按住了他的手臂，默默摇了摇头。克拉克的目光追随着他艰难的背影，直到他消失在房门里，才回过头低落地乱绞着手指。

“你和布兰登也会吵着种架吗？”克拉克失落地问，他委屈地说：“我好像做什么在他眼里都是错的。”

“我们吵过很多次。”克里斯蒂安从睡袍口袋里拿出烟盒，放在嘴边，摸不出打火机，只好对克拉克说：“帮个忙。”

克拉克用闭着一只眼帮他点燃了烟头，他猛吸了一口，用手指夹着烟，往椅背一靠，才吹出一口来。

“很多时候我觉得我跟他根本不适合在一起。”克里斯蒂安颓疲地说。“很多人……我和克拉克订婚的消息放出去之后，都在讨论我们是怎么在一起的，去幻想那些很好的部分，对一般人来说，这简直像个现代童话，一个挤在长租房里讨生活的记者和顶级富豪在一起什么的，在他们的想象里，结局也一定是从此幸福美满地生活在一起。而我们的盟友，也认为我们在一起了就万事大吉，一切问题迎刃而解。克拉克温柔又理解，我经历了太多颠簸终于找到安身之所之类的鬼话，从来没有人知道，我们糟透了，我们想要的东西不一样，我想要一切如常，我想要他不要管我，克拉克指望我一订婚就会变得以家庭为中心，希望我‘长大’……”

“但是你还是答应了他的求婚。”

“因为他在床上是真的很厉害。”

克拉克因为这个回答愣住了，像是没能理解这句话的意思似的，呆滞地看着他。

克里斯蒂安看见他当真的样子被逗笑了，说：“只是个玩笑。”

“有个很不公平的事在于……”克里斯蒂安抖抖烟灰，继续解释说：“克拉克爱我比我爱他多一点。到最后他都不得不向我妥协。吵架归吵架，我很清楚，我不可能再找到任何人能像他那样忍受我的了。”他夹着烟挥了挥手，说：“你知道他……”他示意了一下布鲁斯离开的方向。“他有个很大的误区，他以为只要拒绝你和他在一起，你就会得到那种电影里的美满生活，他知道自己糟透了，觉得你只要不和他在一起，一定会有个十全十美的人出现，让你每天都开心得像个傻子一样。”

“但是如果不能和自己真心爱着的人在一起。”克拉克低落地说：“别人再好，我又怎么会开心呢？”

“我本来想说，生活本来就是人们互相忍受，不会有人真的天生一对。”克里斯蒂安摁熄了烟头，重新用手撑着桌面，凑前来说：“不过你这么想，虽然陈词滥调，也不算错。”

“可是我已经不知道怎么才能让他开心了。”克拉克苦恼地说。

“你只要呆着就行了，他的伤口不能碰水，我已经给他擦了三天后背了。这事又没法请别人做，阿弗雷德现在整天忙着给我确立身份发新闻稿之类的事。就是我让克拉克告诉你这件事的。我是布鲁斯·韦恩，我可不能一直伺候人。哪怕是我自己。”

克里斯蒂安保持着笑的意味，他确实是迷人极了，他有那样一种气质，即使他言语粗俗，调笑无忌，他依然能让这些看上去那么自然而优雅，仿佛对风度的定义在他身上都不适用，他就是风度本身。

“嘿。别这么垂头丧气的。”克里斯蒂安用食指指尖在克拉克的嘴唇上轻轻划过，调情似地说：“理论上来说，你也是我的未婚夫。”（注：手指划嘴唇是超蝙动画《全民公敌》中布鲁斯对克拉克做过的动作。此处为作者致敬。）

“谢谢……谢谢你。”克拉克莫名地觉得脸上发烧，害羞地露出个浅浅的微笑回应道。

“好了。”克里斯蒂安站起来，说：“我要去洗个澡，今天有个要公开我的身份的发布会，我要去换身衣服。你去找他吧，他会需要你的。”

克拉克听了他的话，想了想，还是往布鲁斯的房间走去，他开了门，找进了衣帽间，布鲁斯的衣帽间比他的整个公寓都大得多，他看过很多次，但每次看他都会产生巨大的落差感，他爱着一个家里的衣柜都比他整个家都大的男人，每一件华美高级的物件仿佛都在暗示，他不配。

或许克里斯蒂安说的是对的，他们不合适。不合适、不相配、想要的东西不一样，所有这些强有力的理由，在克拉克看见布鲁斯那一刻都灰飞烟灭了，他心目中可以战胜一切的男人，他所见过最强大的和美丽的人，正咬着牙嘶着声，反复尝试给自己套上一只西装袜，他破损的肌肉让他没法很好地弯腰，他挫败地暗骂着。如果说让克拉克感到心碎的时刻，并不只是在他受到创伤的那一刻，心碎是个绵延不断的、琐碎的过程，它贯穿在日常生活里每个细小的失败时刻里，让创后的生活变成个踩着碎玻璃行走的过程，经意或不经意地刺痛他。

克拉克跑到他面前蹲下，取过他手里那只袜子，说：“我帮你。”

“你怎么还在这里？”布鲁斯拉了拉衬衣的两摆，抵触地说。

在阿弗雷德的教育下，布鲁斯还保留着穿带着皮带扣牵拉的袜子的习惯，这无疑增加了布鲁斯穿进去的难度。克拉克从铁扣里扯出那条皮带，布鲁斯还想把自己的脚往回缩，他握住他的脚踝将他拉回来，放在自己的膝盖上，他给他套上袜子，将皮带穿过扣子，缓声问：“布鲁斯，如果是我被一块氪石打中了，你是不是也视若无睹？”

“这不可能，我不会让这种事情发生的。”布鲁斯断然回答。

“那你为什么会觉得我能容忍这种事情发生？”克拉克扎好了皮带，抬起头仰着脸看向他的眼睛，他将哭般说：“没有人应该对你做这种事。”

“这是我自己的事。”

“那我当初选择去死，也是我自己的事。”克拉克固执地说，他摆过布鲁斯的另一只脚，继续为他穿上另一只袜子。

“这不一样，人们需要你。”

“可我需要你。”克拉克扎好了另一边的皮带，皮带微微束着布鲁斯的小腿肌肉，透露出一段体面却又性感得露骨的线条。“就像我需要阳光，需要水，我发自本能地需要你。但是你不知道，就像太阳和河流都不知道。”

“你表现出了明显的俄狄浦斯情结，你认为我战胜了你，成为了更高一级的存在，你要在精神上弑父，你才会得到满足。”布鲁斯有些气短，他不想让克拉克知道自己说服了他。

“虽然我完全不觉得你说的是对的。”克拉克伸直了腰，与他额头相抵，说：“就算你说的对，但是我永远无法战胜你，你也许是我一生的宿敌，这也让你成为了我一生的挚爱。只有你在我身边的时候，我才没有感觉到那种从我小时候就开始感到的孤独，我才感到如此完整。如果你活在地狱，我也要和你一起被焚烧；如果你执意认为我该上天堂，我杀了上帝，也要堕落。”

克拉克吻他，像个亡命之徒之间的吻，浓烈又不顾一切。

布鲁斯从亲吻里透过气，说：“你知道你刚刚说的话有多病态吗？”

“知道。但我不在乎。”克拉克回应，他拿过放在一旁的西装裤，拍了拍布鲁斯的脸，说：“好了，我扶你起来。”

布鲁斯不情愿，还是在克拉克的搀扶下慢慢站起来，克拉克蹲下去，帮他套上裤子，插上皮带，调整了一下位置，然后一颗一颗地帮他系上衬衣的纽扣。

“你真好看。”克拉克顺了顺他肩膀上的褶皱，像个小男孩似的感叹道：“我好妒忌，我不想让别人看见你这样。”

“别那么幼稚。”布鲁斯接过他递来的银头拐杖，打算离开。

“我会等你回来。就在这里。”克拉克许诺说。

布鲁斯回头看了他一眼，他正一如既往地露出那种天真的微笑，克拉克身上的力量和他的气质都如此充满生机，像是从石缝里也要挣扎长出的树，他的生命强壮而纯粹，不可忽视，无所顾忌地冲破布鲁斯所习惯的暗无天日，不允许布鲁斯躲避，不允许他忽视，等他回过神来，发现他已经在这里，他哪也不去。

布鲁斯不愿意承认这句话落进了他心里，成了某种沉甸甸的东西，他说不出打击他的话，回过头离开了。

在那之后，他和克里斯蒂安一起坐在发布会上，布鲁斯重新寻回自己的兄弟的消息引得一片哗然，他们不停地向布鲁斯和克里斯蒂安发问，非常好笑的是，后来他们看到新闻照片，他和克里斯蒂安脸上都挂着如出一辙的懒厌，傲慢得仿佛记者们都是个笑话，人们质疑克里斯蒂安的身份的真实性，却又同时称克里斯蒂安的气质跟他一模一样。

在后来的午餐会和事后派对上，人们将他们围得团团转，追问八卦。没人知道布鲁斯忍耐着后背的隐隐作痛，他从离开家的那一刻开始，满脑袋里就忍不住想克拉克在他家里干什么，他想象着克拉克在写稿，整理他的洗衣篮和床铺，处理他留在卫生间的那些旧的绷带，看发布会的直播，偶尔留意着全世界的广播频率，注意有没有事情发生，他也许会飞走一会儿，但他一定会回来。这些普普通通的画面牵引着他，产生了奇怪陌生的感觉，他等着布鲁斯·韦恩原本享受的一切快点结束，回到克拉克身边放松下来，他不必表现出任何伪装，他袒露自己的情绪，阴暗的也好，积极的也好，他既不是蝙蝠侠，也不是布鲁斯·韦恩，他就是个普普通通的中年男人，平庸又封闭自我，克拉克接受这一切，发自内心地爱这一切，像一张布鲁斯不舍得扔的旧沙发，它不需要布鲁斯小心翼翼地不要划破它，它也许不光鲜亮丽，甚至有点丑，但没有任何沙发能像这张一样软硬适中让他感到安心。

噢，上帝。布鲁斯暗叫道。他完蛋了，当他在回程的路上看着克里斯蒂安感到开始能理解为什么他会答应布兰登的求婚的时候，他就完蛋了，他陷入了他一直竭力回避的陷阱，就是开始觉得有人在等待他安全回家是件令人愉悦的事，他开始渴望共进晚餐，渴望床上固定是那具熟悉的躯体，渴望肌肤相亲，渴望大吵一架，渴望和好之后的拥抱，渴望不用担心克拉克会离开。这种渴望很会宠坏布鲁斯，让他面临危险时会退却，面对伤害瞻前顾后，让他知道他不是一个人了，再也不是什么都无所谓了，这很危险，这会令他胆怯，但他沉溺其中，无法自拔。

控制自己。布鲁斯在心中对自己说道，在陷得太深之前叫克拉克离开，在太晚之前。他决定回到家就跟克拉克认认真真地谈这件事，做出对双方都有好处的决定，他们之间的关系只会毁掉他们两个人，他们互相成为了对方的弱点。

然而当他回到家，克拉克看到他，就像送他离开时那样微笑，说：“你回来了，你喝了很多吧，我准备了解酒药。”

布鲁斯就意识到，爱情就是没有好处的，它不允许讨价还价，只允许飞蛾扑火，是会死的，但是火太明亮太温暖了。他没有办法，退无可退，他只能抱着必死的决心与他相爱。

他什么都想不到了，他只想做一个动作，一个很不布鲁斯或者蝙蝠人的动作，他不该这么做的，克拉克走到他面前，克拉克的身体总是很暖，甚至有些热，他特殊体质让他的正常体温比常人高，在阴凉的车库里那么吸引着他。

他偷看了克里斯蒂安一眼，克里斯蒂安正在跟阿弗雷德讨论着他今晚夜巡的事，并且要往蝙蝠洞去，他的目光跟随着克里斯蒂安移动的身影，走到电梯里消失。

“怎么了？”克拉克看他一直不移步，也好奇地看着克里斯蒂安的背影。

布鲁斯忽地将下巴搁在克拉克的肩头上，他的上半身靠在克拉克宽广的胸膛上，棉质衣料的摩擦让他觉得很踏实，他闭着眼在克拉克耳边轻声抱怨：“克拉克，我好累。”

克拉克发出笑声，伸手环住他，他不敢抱紧他，即使他很想，这样会碰到布鲁斯的伤口，他提议道：“我可以不引人注目地抱你回去。”

布鲁斯马上抽回了身，正色道：“我还没有疯到那个程度。”

布鲁斯主动靠近他的机会太少了，克拉克估计这一次之后，下一次他要等五年，他一边跟着布鲁斯回房去，一边反复品味刚刚发生的事，他忍不住地一直微笑。

布鲁斯撇了他一眼，克拉克看上去兴奋得像是恨不得用广播昭告全天下布鲁斯靠了他一下，他就知道自己刚刚干了件多蠢的事，他警告道：“不许告诉别人。”

克拉克从喉咙里哼了一声，不予置否。

布鲁斯回了房间，进了浴室，打算脱衣服，克拉克却也跟进来了，要把布鲁斯的外套取下来。

“你干什么？”布鲁斯退了两步。

“帮你洗澡。”克拉克回答，神色自然得像是这是一件理所当然的事情。

布鲁斯强硬地拒绝道：“不要。”

克拉克很想跟他讲道理，但这会没完没了，他永远说不过布鲁斯，只好更强硬地问：“你是要我强迫你吗？”

他才觉得爱他，如今连洗个澡都僵持不下。

“你不能强迫我。我可以叫阿弗雷德帮忙。”

“他在给克里斯蒂安做夜巡监控。”

“我不是小孩子。我能自己洗干净自己。”布鲁斯坚持抗议道。

“你不是小孩子，你比小孩子还糟糕。”克拉克不管他了，直接要解开他的衬衣纽扣，布鲁斯想躲，又痛得一激灵，克拉克连忙捞住他，命令式地说：“停下。”

布鲁斯抓着衣领，在他怀里像只发狂的猫一样挣扎，说：“不要脱我衣服，出去。”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克按着他的肩，严厉地问：“你是怕我看到你的身体是不是？”

他被发现了。那种被认为绝不可能出现在布鲁斯·韦恩身上的自卑，他藏得那么深，还是被发现了，被发现他觉得自己丑陋不堪，被发现他觉得自己不配。克拉克不是没看到过，当时他并不在意克拉克的想法，他以为克拉克并不爱他，他也以为自己并不爱克拉克。爱恶毒又刻薄，足以让所谓的哥谭国王意识到自己一无是处。

布鲁斯没有回答，只是难堪地看着克拉克。他不知道他能说什么，像是个撒谎被抓个正着的骗子，哑口无言。

克拉克还是坚定地解开他的衬衣，扯了下来，他看见布鲁斯身上那些被击打和踢踹留下来的淤痕，腰侧那条伤口，黑色的缝合线像蜈蚣一样盘踞在他身上，他的目光没有在那上面停留，只是低头继续打开布鲁斯的皮带扣，一边脱掉他的裤子一边说：“我是真的想要杀掉那些人，你知道吗？你不会让我这么做，但是我实在很想。”

他蹲下去，解开布鲁斯小腿上的袜子皮扣，帮他脱掉了，站起来说：“但是根源不在他们身上。布鲁斯……”他吸了口气，说：“我发现你藏在床垫下面的止痛药片。我猜阿弗雷德每次都亲自监督你吃，你悄悄扔进缝隙里的。”

“因为你被教导不要抵抗疼痛，因为害怕疼痛是软弱的表现，因为你为了所有的遗憾而惩罚自己。”克拉克摸上了他肩上的那块烧伤，布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，他心痛地说：“我不指望我说句话就能改变你的想法。在我眼里，这就像圣痕，它很神圣，我爱它，但我祈祷不要更多了。”（注：圣痕，是耶稣受难时头戴荆棘王冠，肉体被穿刺之后留下的痕迹。）

克拉克扶着他缓缓在浴缸旁边坐下，他让他的头靠着浴缸的边缘，拉过淋浴头，试了试合适的水温，淋湿了他的头发，在他头上打上香波，轻轻地揉了一会儿，冲干净之后，让他能坐在浴缸的石台边上，往他的下身淋水，他做得细致而认真，包括清洗他的私处和会阴。布鲁斯不适地转了转身子，说：“你可以操我的，你知道……”

“不。”克拉克说，尽管他感觉下腹发紧，他的下体完全背叛了他，有抬头的趋势，他把腰弯得更低，遮掩无法控制的生理反应。这让他觉得羞耻，让布鲁斯以为他别有所图，布鲁斯的身体非常美好，但是对着一个伤者勃起让他觉得自己是个禽兽。

“可是你就是想要。”布鲁斯毫不留情地揭穿。

“我想不想要和我想不想给是两码事。”克拉克驳斥道，他打湿了毛巾，沾了一些香波，开始擦拭布鲁斯的胸膛，布鲁斯的乳尖挺立起来，当他擦过去，布鲁斯发出几乎低不可闻的呻吟，布鲁斯握着自己的阴茎套弄了几下，把自己弄硬了。

“你看，我想要。”布鲁斯傲慢地指示道：“给我。”

克拉克被激得兴起，但是他决定给布鲁斯一个教训，他视若无睹地去擦干净布鲁斯的后背和脸，说：“不。布鲁斯，在我这里，你并不总能得到你想要的。”

布鲁斯气恼地瞪他，布兰登能把克里斯蒂安搞成一只发了情的兔子，但是到了布鲁斯这里，克拉克把他当耶稣一样供起来。

克拉克一边用干毛巾把他擦干，一边说：“你瞪我也没用。你不要以为我不知道，你就想要搞到伤口裂开，血流得到处都是。我不仅不会操你，你要是去找别人操你，我就把那些人打一顿。我还要报警说他们打算强奸你，让他们把牢底坐穿。在这件事上我没有道德的。”

他说完，强行地用手臂穿过布鲁斯的双膝，另一手捞着他的背，将他腾空抱起。

布鲁斯忍着痛打了他的胸两拳，这和打钢板没区别，他高声要求：“放我下来。”这个姿势让他觉得自己没有任何力量。他感觉耻辱之极。

“我在生气。”克拉克不痛不痒地说，他浮起来了一点，防止不必要的颠簸，一路飘到床边才将布鲁斯慢慢放下来。

“你真幼稚，自己把自己说生气了。”布鲁斯挣脱了他的手臂，转到一边。

克拉克帮他盖上被子，绕到另一侧爬上了床，布鲁斯本想侧过身去不看他，奈何他另一侧的腰上有伤。

克拉克还硬着，这让他很不舒服，他叹了口气，还是放缓了声音，凝视着布鲁斯说：“布鲁斯，我能理解为什么你伤害自己，但不代表我容忍这种行为。”

布鲁斯想让他闭嘴。他发现他和克拉克的关系总是这样，如同骑手试图驯服一匹野马，无论被甩下来多少次，仍然会再爬上去，妄想对方会听话。

布鲁斯凑上去吻住了克拉克，跟情欲关系不大，他只是想战胜他，再一次爬上马背抓住缰绳，这种争强好胜的心理让他把那些挑动情欲的技巧都忘到了脑后，他横冲直撞地吻他，算得上野蛮，他太急切地想赢。

克拉克抵着他的胸口，却又不敢用力，怕弄疼了他。当他摸上克拉克的勃起时，克拉克的呼吸乱了节奏，重重地扑打在布鲁斯脸上。

克拉克拨开了他的手，从亲吻里脱离出来，面红耳赤地说：“不要这样。”

布鲁斯不愿放弃，还想摸他，他有点恼火，像个被捉弄了的小孩，气鼓鼓地说：“一个男人说不的时候，他的意思就是不，布鲁斯。”

“你说得好像我在强奸你一样。”

“你就是在强奸我。”超人争辩道。

“那行。”布鲁斯退而求其次，诱导说：“你自慰给我看。”

克拉克睁大了双眼，跟布鲁斯做爱跟被布鲁斯看着手淫是两个不同层级的事，事实上，后者让他暴露得更彻底，他成为了完全的客体，那些本来只有自己知道的自渎中显露的脆弱，隐秘的淫荡，要被另一个人审视，甚至评判。

“不要。”克拉克别扭地说。

“你不肯操我，现在连看都不给我看吗？”布鲁斯理直气壮地施压。

克拉克着难地用牙齿碾着下唇，忸怩地将手伸进裤子里，握住自己硬起的阴茎，他感到莫名的害怕，这无关危险，他羞得仿佛浑身都烧起来了。全世界只有蝙蝠人能做到这件事，让超人变成不知所措的小男孩。

“拿出来。”布鲁斯变本加厉地要求。

克拉克只好把裤头拉到睾丸下面，羞耻感对他起了奇异的作用，在布鲁斯的目光下他的性欲更高昂了，龟头冒出更多前液，他的手指都被打湿了，他的阴茎滑溜溜的，他像第一次手淫那样动作笨拙又僵硬，刺激感却强烈得几乎使他战栗。

他再也没法承受更多布鲁斯的注视了，他闭上眼睛，眼前却浮现起他今天为布鲁斯穿上那双样式古老的皮带扣袜子的场景，布鲁斯的小腿线条很优美，皮带勒得他的肌肉微微向边缘鼓起，他想象着这双小腿在他背后交叠用力的样子。

他有意地挤压自己的尿道口，他想快点结束，这个时候氪星人的体质显露出他的坏处来，他太久了，这本该是件值得骄傲的事，但现在不是，他越想结束，他越是硬得发疼。连床头灯的灯光熨烫着他满头大汗的脸，他想压抑自己喉咙里发出的那些错乱的、失控的吟叫和吼声，他连这个都做不到。

他听见布鲁斯的心跳，节奏加快了些，但仍然是平稳有力的，他好安静，仿佛不为所动似的，看着克拉克一个人被性欲的浪潮淹没，时间好像被无限延长了，他被自己的欲望困住，求助无门。

“噢……布鲁西……”他悄声地呼唤，太丢脸了，他想求饶，或者布鲁斯能打救他。他觉得很舒服，又觉得很不适，他还没想过这两者能是同一种感觉。

布鲁斯将嘴唇贴在他的额头上，他的嘴唇有些凉，却让克拉克感觉很好，布鲁斯发出若有若无的嘘声安慰着他，他加快了手上的速度，低喘着，他即将要到了，以至于喉咙里挤出些像啜泣似的声音，他都不知道自己能发出这样的声音。

“你做得很好。”布鲁斯小声地鼓励他：“射出来吧，男孩。”

克拉克浑身颤动地释放出来，这场漫长的性欲酷刑才宣告一段落，那个一直用目光鞭笞他的行刑者，此时却温情起来，笑说：“晚安，克拉克。”

克拉克却觉得委屈，他下了床，去浴室洗干净手。

他为什么这么平静。克拉克想，他关了床头灯，重新回到床上，布鲁斯已经睡着了。这就是布鲁斯的诡计，他要让克拉克自食恶果，他拒绝了他，现在他又在苦恼，布鲁斯毫不为他的情动而触动。

他想抱着布鲁斯，但布鲁斯的伤口阻碍了他这么做，他看着布鲁斯的睡颜，最终还是涌上来些安逸感，他思考着明天做什么早餐，渐渐睡着。

这种安稳没有持续太久，他们睡到半夜，门口传来一声巨响，他和布鲁斯同时惊醒，他从床上弹起来，以为有人暗袭。

布鲁斯从床上撑起半个身子，看清楚来人之后，愠怒地问：“你他妈干什么？布鲁斯？”

克里斯蒂安穿着睡袍闯进来，他看上去愤怒又不安，那双流光溢彩的绿棕色眼睛仿佛能冒出明火来。

“你们在做爱吗？”克里斯蒂安压抑着怒火问。

“什么鬼……没有！”布鲁斯高声回答。

“你怎么了？”克拉克上前问。

“出去。”克里斯蒂安命令说。

“什么？”

“我不想重复第二遍。”

克拉克回头看了一眼布鲁斯求助。布鲁斯大概能猜到是什么让克里斯蒂安大半夜发疯了，他对克拉克安抚道：“克拉克，你去找个房间睡吧。没事的，我们有事要说。”

克拉克看克里斯蒂安一副随时要爆炸的样子，忧心忡忡地说：“好……好吧。你们好好聊……”他频频回头看布鲁斯，像个做错事的孩子一样走出去。

克里斯蒂安看他出去了用力地关上了门，质问布鲁斯：“你早就知道是不是？”

克拉克走出去，他觉得不对劲，他找到克里斯蒂安的房间，果不其然，布兰登坐在床上，脸上满是羞愧和苦恼。

克拉克问：“你干了什么？”

布兰登看见他，露出个窘迫的笑容，解释说：“我可能……嗯？说了一点我统治过世界的事……”

那一刻，克拉克真的觉得自己很佩服这个男人，他说起统治世界，就像说起自己不小心在酒吧亲了啤酒小姐似的。

“你为什么要在大半夜说这种事？”克拉克忍耐着自己冲他大叫的冲动，也许这就是所谓的蝴蝶效应，你在另一个世界实行独裁统治，那么另一个世界的你就要在半夜三点被赶出卧室。“你是觉得这件事很光荣吗？逢人就说。”

“我不知道……你也知道布鲁斯有多会套人话……”布兰登听上去还十分无辜。

“噢……上帝……”克拉克仰着脸哀呼。

布鲁斯很想从床上爬起来，跟克里斯蒂安吵个热火朝天，但是他还残存着睡意，他还在奢望他待会儿能倒头就睡回去。

“我知道。”布鲁斯只能呆在床上，毫无气势地回答。

“那你为什么……”

“什么为什么？”布鲁斯打断他，强势地反问：“没有杀掉他吗？我告诉你，上一次我杀死一个超人，结局可不太好看。”

克里斯蒂安怒火中烧，问：“这就是你们把我带回来的原因？害怕超人毁灭世界，不如找他丈夫管管他？”

“呃……”布鲁斯尴尬地说：“他们当时的说法不是这样的……但是原理差不多？我的意思是，这件事完全是他自己说的，布鲁斯，既没办法证明他说的是真的，也没办法证明这是假的。不过你要是真的这么生气，你可以自己动手。”

“我……”克里斯蒂安感到气短，他生气得就像只想要抓住自己尾巴的猫一样团团转。

布鲁斯看着他独自生气了一会儿，最终像是被拉尽了的弹簧一样，泄了气，像是落败似的说：“我要怎么杀了他……”

他翻身上了布鲁斯的床，抱着胸靠着枕头坐在一边。

我的床是中央公园吗？布鲁斯心想。谁都能上。他又转念一想，这种说法也不算有错。

“我的意思是……这跟爱没有关系。”克里斯蒂安无可奈何地解释道：“这糟透了。他变成了我最厌恶的那种人，可是这一切都是因我而起。而且……我们确实没办法知道他到底有没有做这件事，我的意思是，我没有办法搜集证据，我甚至相信又无法相信……”

“就算是真的，我看你也没有停止爱他。”

“是的。这就是最混蛋的地方。”克里斯蒂安骂道。即使是蝙蝠人，被爱绑架，也成了最无所适从的男人。

“如果你真的爱得这么疯狂。那你一开始为什么要抛下他？我的意思是，我很清楚你在承受什么，只是……你还是答应了他的求婚，看上去一切正在变好……”

克里斯蒂安低头看他，踌躇了一会儿。

“因为一个杯子。”他说。

布鲁斯还以为自己太困，听错了，说：“你再说一遍？”

“因为一个他妈的水晶酒杯。”克里斯蒂安强调，然后解释：“是我们婚礼上要用的酒杯。我本来可以把办婚礼这种事扔给一间公司做，我和克拉克只要穿着礼服到场就可以了，只是……你知道，我们是控制狂。我只是……只是希望对克拉克来说那是完美的，我决定每一个细节。发生了很多狗屎事，就是那些办个婚礼都会发生的狗屎事，幸好我够有钱，所以都不是什么问题。可是，那对杯子，从斯宾塞家族手里买来的，说是两百多年的藏品之类的，仅此一对……”（注：斯宾塞家族，英国显赫的贵族世家，戴安娜王妃即出身于这个家族。）

“在空运的时候，他们打碎了一只。真有够不可思议的对不对？无论怎么想，都不可能打碎，但是它就是被打碎了。保险公司愿意赔偿，但这根本不是赔不赔偿的问题……它不该被打碎的，怎么想都不应该。”

“那是无法被替换的。当然，我大可以换更名贵的。可是问题不在这里，就是一个碎掉的玻璃杯，这场婚礼就没法和我设想的一样了。然后贝恩那件事就发生了，我知道这听起来很不可思议，这也不是我能控制的事情，就……我被贝恩打了，扔进天井里，当我躺着的时候，我就在想那只该死的杯子，一直到我回到哥谭和他决战，我还在想那只杯子，我满脑子都是那只杯子。”

“到最后，他们告诉我那颗核弹的事，我又想起了这只杯子。我并不怕死，但是我累了，我从来，没觉得这么累，我不想继续了，无论以后会变得更好，还是会变得更坏，我都不想要了，只是……结束吧，我太累了，我什么都不想要了，我只想要一切都停下来。”

他就是这么被击垮的，没有什么重大惨烈的打击，也没有史诗般的苦衷，只是一只杯子而已。他失去过双亲，失去过妻子，失去过孩子，他的老师与他反目成仇，他都挺过来了，他都能够看见前方的曙光，就等着他再向前一步，然而在这个时候，他只是失去了一只杯子，他就崩溃了

就在他以为他即将拥有一切的时候，命运不经意地打碎一只玻璃杯，像个残忍的提醒，连同他过往的每一次破碎的不可替代，每一个死去的无法挽回，一起将他压垮。

于是他决定转身向大海走去。

“操这个杯子，操这个世界，操所有人。”布鲁斯总结说。

“克拉克不会理解的。只是我永远都不会想得到，克拉克会因为这样丧失理智。”克里斯蒂安叹息道：“操他的超人。”

“就是这样的，婚姻就是两个人互相觉得对方不可理喻。”布鲁斯打了个呵欠，请求说：“我能不能先睡一会儿？明天再帮你做家庭调解？”

“我今晚要呆着这里。克拉克不会走的，我没法回去。”克里斯蒂安没等布鲁斯同意，自顾自躺下了。

布鲁斯很想把他赶出去，但他太困了，他的腰因为侧躺太久又很僵，他没来得及说什么，他就又睡着了。

第二天克拉克做好早餐，他打开门想要叫醒布鲁斯。

两个布鲁斯同时爬起来了。

克拉克觉得那天是圣诞节。


	13. Chapter 13

十三  
布兰登从阿弗雷德手里接过瓶子，想给克里斯蒂安的烤面包淋上枫糖浆。克里斯蒂安不动声色地移开了盘子，看也没看他一眼，埋头继续吃自己的早餐。

“B……”布兰登闷闷地叹了口气，把自己的姿态放得很低，像是某个哀求似的说：“别这样了好不好？你都一个多星期没理我了……”

克里斯蒂安没回答，表现得如同没听见似的无动于衷。

克拉克看早餐桌的气氛僵持，布鲁斯也没有说话的打算，也帮腔说：“是啊，冷战不能解决问题，克里斯蒂安，说句话吧……”

布鲁斯不知道这算不算是某种超人之间的共情，但以布鲁斯之间的共情看来，克拉克在这种时候帮忙，也太可恶了，哪怕他说的话没有什么错，但就是很可恶，显得他既没有同情心，也像个一点眼力见都没有的蠢蛋。

不出布鲁斯所料，克里斯蒂安抬起头就向克拉克开火了，他语带嘲讽地对克拉克说：“那你觉得我说什么好呢？”他顿了顿，用德语说了句：“万岁？”（注：德语的‘万岁’，heil，是二战时期，党卫军对希特勒高呼的标志口号。）

这句口号像一点火花一样，点燃了这十天以来的冷待所造成的导火索，布兰登用力地放下糖浆瓶，像是要把桌面砸穿似的，他愤懑地说：“你觉得我是希特勒，哈，行。布鲁斯，我告诉你，要是还在原来的世界，你以为我还会这样低三下四地求你吗？”

克里斯蒂安也被这句高傲的话激怒了，对他说了十天以来的第一句话。

“那在原来的世界，你打算怎么做？把我关进集中营里？你现在也可以这么做。谁能阻止你啊？卡尔·艾尔。”

开始叫本名了。布鲁斯心里暗叫不好。别说早餐，搞不好接下来午餐晚餐都别打算吃了。

“你什么都不了解！你根本不知道我这十年经历了什么？你一走了之，回来就这么轻轻松松地对我说这种话！”布兰登猛地站起来，他的情绪在克里斯蒂安咬着牙叫他的原名时爆发了，失控地高喊。“你离开了我！”

克里斯蒂安也推开了桌子站了起来，吓得布鲁斯的叉子都掉了，抓着滑到边缘的盘子，无措地看着对立的两人。克拉克知道自己踩到了老虎的尾巴，愧疚地看着布兰登，再不敢出声了。

“我离开了你。你就没想过这有什么原因吗？这就能把毁灭世界这种事合理化吗？你真厉害，你都快让我以为，称霸地球的是我了。”克里斯蒂安激动地打着手势，愤怒之余还带着浓烈的失望，而后面这一部分才是让布兰登最难以忍受的。

“首先，我没有毁灭世界，我改变了它。你根本不知道你走了之后那是什么样子。你去世了，什么都没有改变，你用死拯救它，你以为你带来多大的影响吗？没有，犯罪、腐败、互相压迫，没有一点，布鲁斯！没有一点改变！不！你走了之后，甚至变得更糟糕。”布兰登愤怒得连脖子上青筋暴起，争论道：“我只是让它变得更好。我不能接受我失去了我此生最重要的人，而那什么意义都没有。”

“我从来没有要求过这个世界为我改变，卡尔，我只是尽我所能，而不去追问意义何在。你为什么就是不懂？为什么在你眼里每一件事都要有所意义？为什么我一定要死得其所？”克里斯蒂安厉声反问。

布兰登暴怒又绝望地说：“你知道你作为你自己最大的弊端是什么吗？布鲁斯？”

克里斯蒂安瞠目地怒视着他，等着他说下去。

“你永远不会知道失去你是一种什么感觉。”布兰登双目开始泛红，他想忍下去，但是他经年的苦楚在这时全部涌上来，不仅是失落的十年，更是来自于他爱上布鲁斯之后全部的人生。

“如果是我去世了，你或许会很难过，但是你永远不会失去你那该死的理智。”布兰登的双眼开始模糊，蓝眼中盛满泪水，如同他多年吞下的玻璃碎片一涌而出，割伤他的五脏六腑，终于要逼得他双目流血。“在你眼中，总有一些东西比我更重要。但是在我眼中，没有了，没有什么比你更重要了。我会因为没有阳光衰竭而死，但是我的太阳永远不会因为我而坠落。”

“你可以理解任何人，哪怕是最凶残的罪犯。”布兰登的怒火渐渐熄灭下去，他的眼泪越流越多，像是他那些尘封的悲苦猛烈地反噬，比起发怒，更像是哭着控诉：“但是你对待我永远那么高高在上。”

或许这才是真相，人们一直以为爱让我们更包容，更能接受对方的缺点，恰恰相反，越是深爱，我们反而对我们所爱之人越严格，或者说，正是因为深爱，我们难以控制地期待对方能给出普通人所不能给的东西，能够理解那些为常人所不能理解的内在疯狂。

“布鲁斯……”布兰登像是痛哭得失去力气，他后退了几步，靠在墙上，低着头，谁都无法相信，这个悲哀、看起来如此卑微弱小的男人，曾经统治过世界，他低落又还在尝试求他的爱人能体会到哪怕一点点他那压得他无法反抗的痛苦。“每个人都看我是超人，但是，布鲁斯，我也是人，真的，我会痛的。”

“我不是要求你不能难过，但是你要有原则的。有些事情不能做就是不能做的。克拉克……”克里斯蒂安也泄了气，像是走投无路似的地说：“我不是因为生气才这样对待你，而是我不知道该怎么对待你了，你已经不是我当初爱上的那个人了。”

噢，上帝。布鲁斯在心里求救。这句话太狠了，就像个宣判，判决这段关系死刑。

连克里斯蒂安说完之后，他看上去都有些后悔，仿佛不敢相信自己说了这样的话。爱情很狠毒，我们都以为爱情让人更亲密对待彼此更好，这没错，只是这也让我们很清楚说什么最能伤害对方，当爱人决定刀剑相向，总能精准地攻击最致命的地方。

“哈……哈……”布兰登吐出两个气声，听起来很像笑，但又很像哭，这个在任何人面前都表现得游刃有余的人，唯独在布鲁斯·韦恩面前，他丢盔弃甲，声形失控。他长了这些岁数，但在挚爱面前，他仍然和年轻的克拉克没有区别，他爱得太彻底，以至于什么方法和风度都忘却脑后了，只有最真实最发自本能的自己。

“那你就杀了我吧。”布兰登又哭又笑，他崩溃了，连他自己都不知道他现在感觉到的是什么。“我都疯了，我犯下那么多战争罪，既然你也不爱我了，那么对你来说动手很简单。我不会反抗的。”

克里斯蒂安被他这句话气得微微发抖，他反驳道：“你不能用这种事威胁我，克拉克。”

“不是威胁。”布兰登的眼泪还在断断续续地流着，他却平和了不少，缓缓说：“这本来就是我的打算。其实我在十年前看着飞机爆炸的时候，我已经死了。只不过我过了十年才意识到这一点，现在你也意识到了，克拉克死了。我本来飞到太空之外，就是寻死的，只是落在了这里。既然你确实不需要我了，那就结束吧。布鲁斯，你选择了这条路，我现在也决定选择这条路。我们的关系就是这样的，直到死亡将我们分离，只有死亡才能将我们分离。”

“我不会允许的。”克里斯蒂安回答，坚决得让人不可置疑。“就算你吞下一整块氪石，我也会将你开肠剖肚，将你拉回黄太阳下暴晒；你要是离开地球，我追到宇宙尽头，我也会找到你，就算拿命换命，我也不会让你死的。”

这听起来很像个威胁，或者就是威胁，但是布鲁斯知道这是真的，他就是知道，因为他就做了这样的事。在很多人的想象里，好像克拉克才是偏执又疯狂的那一个人，就像布兰登所说的，人们幻想着超人追逐蝙蝠侠到天涯海角，逼迫他就范；没人注意到这种关系本身就是双向的，蝙蝠人照样会这样做，只是他更隐晦，藏得更好罢了。

布兰登苦笑说：“你不让我活，也不让我死。”（注：这句台词本身是电影《正义联盟》中超人复活之后对布鲁斯的控诉。）

这才是说这种话的恰当时候。布鲁斯在心里高呼。

克拉克有点羞愧地看了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯心里发笑，脸上仍然表现得若无其事。

“我想我们都需要冷静一下。”克里斯蒂安喉咙干涩，他想离开，他无法承受更多他的眼泪了。人们总是在争论蝙蝠人在力量上怎么可能打败超人，没有人讨论过感情也是一种力量，实际上，这不仅可能，蝙蝠人就是做到了，独裁者也好，天神也好，所有这些具有压倒性的光环，都敌不过一句，他爱他，他爱他至死。在爱面前，所有人都是弱者，所有人都会被碾压。

克里斯蒂安往蝙蝠洞赶去，就像是只被暴露在光天化日之下的真正的蝙蝠，他要躲回去，潮湿、阴暗，但那是他真正的属地，只有在那里，他得以平静。他太匆忙，他开启了液压门，急着下去，却不留意，在金属楼梯上踩空，重重地滑坐在台阶上。

“布鲁斯。”布鲁斯赶了上来，想给他搭一把手让他起来。

克里斯蒂安没伸手，他抬眼对上布鲁斯的眼睛，问：“你带烟了吗？”

“嗯。”布鲁斯点点头，收回了手，在外套内衬里摸出烟盒，坐到了克里斯蒂安身边，在他的手掌里撞了两下，撞出来最后一根。

“该死……我忘了补充了……”布鲁斯掏出打火机，克里斯蒂安往他的方向歪着头凑了过来，在火苗上燃起烟头，抽了一大口，才向后仰身，双肘撑在身后的阶梯上，朝着天顶吹出烟气。

尽管克里斯蒂安和他差了十岁，但他们心境出奇地保持了相同的水平。他们的心态到了这样一个特定的年龄，当他们跌倒了，他们不再马上爬起来，而是坐在地上先抽口烟。

“操。”克里斯蒂安盯着黑色的石壁，像是叙述地球围着太阳转的科学事实一样平静地说：“我和他的关系真扭曲。”

“是啊。我们就是很变态。”布鲁斯予以肯定，没有必要安慰自己，没有必要骗自己，布鲁斯已经过了自欺欺人的阶段了，不想再辩白了。“你们吵成这个样子，我的天，我都听见阿弗雷德用意大利文打电话给神父说先不预定了。”（注：这里布鲁斯暗示阿弗雷德预定了意大利圣保罗大教堂筹备婚礼。）

克里斯蒂安翻了翻眼睛，说：“他总是觉得我不够爱他。可是，我不知道……我尽力了。”他抖抖烟灰，又很不解地说：“只有跟他我才会吵那么大的架。你还记得赛琳娜吗？”

“记得。”

“我以前跟赛琳娜，别说吵架了，就是有一点口角……”

“她就会说，噢，随你便吧，布鲁斯，我一点儿也不在乎。”布鲁斯接了下去。“那是因为她真的不在乎，她不在乎我们。我的意思是，并不是漠不关心，但对赛琳娜来说，我们没那么重要。”

也许这就是某种真相，所有那些看起来完美无瑕的关系，那些从不吵架的关系，归根结底就是不在乎，不在乎对方的看法，也不在乎自己在对方眼里重不重要，自然也就不计较了，也不怨怼了。我不知道，所有人都希望克拉克和布鲁斯天生一对，但如果他们不是呢，如果他们不是天生一对，却仍然拼了命要和对方在一起，难道不更可贵吗？

“谁知道呢？也许我真的不够爱他。”克里斯蒂安颓丧地说：“他应该找个更值得这种爱的人。他死了，会发疯的那种人。”

“那不是真的。”布鲁斯取过克里斯蒂安手里的烟卷，放在嘴里抽了一口。“我就曾经生活在没有克拉克的世界，会疯的。说起来很好笑，你不知道我当时变成了什么样子，阿弗雷德都很困惑，说严格来讲，我跟克拉克只认识了三天，为什么他死了之后我把自己搞得像个死了老婆的男人。戴安娜直接说我疯了。”

这句话让克里斯蒂安找回了一点笑容，他躺在楼梯上发出轻声的笑。

“我不知道……我不愿意说一见钟情，我不觉得是啊。对一个小我25岁的男人一见钟情？我的意思是，我三十岁的时候，这男孩才刚刚五岁。这听起来一点都不浪漫，这听起来我就是个天杀的恋童癖。”布鲁斯看似认真地说。

克里斯蒂安被彻底逗笑了，他坐起来砸了布鲁斯一拳，说：“不要在这种时候逗我笑。”

布鲁斯看他笑了，才露出笑意。

很多人赞颂布鲁西宝贝的魅力，他们夸赞他的外表和财富，刻画那些衣香鬓影的瞬间，酒杯相碰时的调情低语，刻画那些情色香艳的暗示。但布鲁西的情人们互相明白，他的魅力其实在这里，他能让人在最低落的时候都能露出笑容，他将这些做得巧妙而不刻意，等人们反应过来，他们已经度过很愉悦的一段时光了。

“噢，我开始觉得刚刚吵架真的没意义，没有解决办法，什么用都没有。”克里斯蒂安笑过了，也慢慢平复下来。

“吵架当然有用了，这能给人一个去脱衣舞俱乐部的正当理由。”布鲁斯一本正经地说。

克里斯蒂安不想再笑的，但他还是笑了，说：“我认真的，我真的不知道怎么收场。大家以为我总有备用计划，我没有。我想我会一直对这件事耿耿于怀，这样的话，克拉克不会幸福的。”

“布鲁斯。”布鲁斯管克里斯蒂安叫自己的名字的时候总觉得很怪，但是管他叫‘克里斯蒂安’更怪了。于是他每次和克里斯蒂安对话的时候，都感觉在自言自语。“认清一个人的本质之后，仍然热爱他，这是一种英雄主义。”（注：布鲁斯变体了罗曼罗兰的名言，“世界上只有一种英雄主义，就是认清生活的本质之后仍然热爱它。”）

“我发现你看待我的感情的时候总是自有一套理论，当轮到你的时候，你每次都表现得恨不得求求克拉克放过你。”

布鲁斯笑出了声，说：“我不喜欢这个笑话，但是真的很好笑。”

克里斯蒂安从布鲁斯手里拿回了香烟，抓紧抽完了最后一口，然后站了起来，拍拍屁股，对布鲁斯伸出手，说：“起来。帮我做新的制服。”

“我是你的仙女教母吗？”布鲁斯反问。

“不是。”克里斯蒂安下了楼，回头眨眨眼说：“帮我做，晚上请你去脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“还是我的钱。”布鲁斯反驳道，但他还是站了起来，跟着他下楼。

他更换了一张幻灯片，是最后一张了，上面放着许多对超人形象的艺术表达形式，包括石膏像，新古典主义派的神像画，关于超人与毁灭日对战的水彩等等。

“……刚刚我和大家讨论了超人的类人行为……”他带着一口迷人的希腊口音，声音如同红酒似的醇厚，使他讲述的学术内容引人着迷。“一个外星人，但是从他的事迹来看，他表现出了很明显的人类道德观，也就是说他有可能是在人类环绕的环境下长大的，至少他本身认同人类的文化，所以他表现得如此充满人性。”（注：类人行为，原本指非人类的物种，在和人类相处的过程中，模仿人类行为。）

“非常有趣的是，人们却热衷于把这一个富有人性的超能力者神化，在新涌现的作品中，他的死亡被比作耶稣之死，他的复活也被当做耶稣复活，他身死时的矛枪被看做朗基努斯之枪，在这些作品里都有体现，甚至包括一般的通俗文学，也常常把他抬高到圣子的高度。我个人认为这是对两年前对他的审判的思潮反扑，他的牺牲让超人威胁论的声音变得弱小，然后大众开始走向另一个极端，人们现在开始信任他的心灵纯洁，以至于直接把他送上神坛，他的出现让现代社会出现了一次复古，造神，一种新式的造神运动。”

“人们摒弃了从前最古老的对神的定义，试图创造新的现代神话。在对于超人的塑造上，我们不再看到从前对于古希腊或者古埃及神灵的那种认知，他仿佛没有缺点，他的出现就是为了拯救人类而存在的。古代神灵的暴戾或者残忍，对凡人生命那种漠视，他们与凡人的距离，在超人身上都看不出来。”

“我最后的问题是，如果他充满人性，他怎么能被称之为神？”

他在一片掌声中结束了他的讲座。戴安娜等到观众们都向他提问完之后，才离开自己的座位，走到那个正在埋头整理演讲资料的男人面前。

他穿着整齐的三件套西装，虽并不亮眼，却极有格调，头发梳得齐整，带给人富有品味的精致印象。他长了副刀凿斧刻的五官，眉骨过高，眉毛浅淡，颧骨高耸，嘴唇浅薄，搭配深棕色的眼睛，有些阴鸷。但总体看上去，他还是斯文而体面的，甚至有些尊贵。

对着这样一个男人，戴安娜毫不客气地迫问道：“你来这里做什么？”

他快速地看了她一眼，继续手上的动作，一边将演讲稿收进提包，一边说：“真没礼貌，戴安娜。我在巴尔的摩做了二十年心理医生，你没有来看过我一次，现在见到我连招呼都不打吗？”

戴安娜面色不善地说：“哈迪斯，你来这里做什么？”（注：哈迪斯，希腊神话中的冥王，宙斯的兄弟，掌管地府。）

“错了。”他还是说。

戴安娜只好再次改口：“哈迪斯叔叔。”

他才终于收拾完了他的东西，抬起脸来直视戴安娜，叹了口气，说：“你长大之后，你太少回来了，我和你爸爸都很想你，你知道吗？我来看看你，你却这种态度？”

“因为你们不喜欢我。”戴安娜双手抱胸，直白地说：“我也不喜欢你们。”

“我们没有不喜欢你。你从来不跟我们沟通你的想法。我们很关心你。”

“我每次说自己的想法，你们都只会说我是错的，我不懂事，或者说我在人间学坏了。”戴安娜反驳道。“你们从来不尝试去理解我。我也不强迫你们，为什么你们总是要来‘关心’我呢？”

“如果我不尝试理解你，我不会花时间做心理医生的。”

“你才不是为了尝试理解我，人类的痛苦在你眼里很有趣。”

哈迪斯做了个停止的手势，表示他无意将这场辩论继续下去，转而说：“我直接对你说了吧，戴安娜。我来这里，是因为哥哥和我对你很失望。”

“别说那些我已经知道的事。”戴安娜厌烦地说：“我不在乎。”

“不是你不回家，或者跟人类、伪神厮混，这些我和哥哥都容忍了，毕竟你很年轻，我们都理解，大家都有叛逆的时候，哥哥也做过很多荒唐事。”他顿了顿，强调道：“但是你杀了阿瑞斯。他可是你的哥哥。这就让我们很难接受了。”（注：阿瑞斯，希腊神话中的战神，也是神奇女侠电影第一部中挑拨一战的反派，被女侠杀死。）

“过分吗？他罪有应得。”戴安娜忍不住争辩道，太多年了，她太清楚跟长辈争辩她永远没有赢过，这也是她出逃的原因之一，然而哈迪斯那副理直气壮的模样还是使她有些激动。“他发动战争，挑唆人类屠杀，我只恨没能阻止他重生。”

“这是神的本分。他一直是这样做的，我们都是这样做的。戴安娜，他们只是人类而已。你为了几个凡人杀了你的哥哥，你还觉得自己是对的？”

“你看！你又来了。每次都是这套说辞，我看重的东西在你们看来是错的、没有意义，不值一提，然后你还来问我为什么我不和你们沟通。”戴安娜争辩着，但她心里清楚，叔叔还是会一意孤行，就像全天下讨人厌的、自以为是的家长一样。“你们总是想控制我，管着我，希望我变得跟姐姐一样。但是我不是她。”（注：戴安娜这里提到的姐姐，是指战争与智慧女神雅典娜，她从宙斯的头颅中出生，备受推崇。）

哈迪斯看起来也和戴安娜一样困顿，他不明白戴安娜为什么永远不听话，家族的传统和习惯在戴安娜眼里都是狗屎，他看重的东西在戴安娜眼里以同样不值一提。

“如果我们真的控制你，你觉得你还能和你的那群狐朋狗友玩那么久吗？”

“他们不是狐朋狗友……算了！”戴安娜不想继续跟她的叔叔在公众场合争吵，他们从来不会真的理解对方。“如果你只是看看我，你现在看到了，你可以回巴尔的摩，或者直接回希腊去了。”

“不。”哈迪斯拒绝道：“我和你爸爸觉得是时候了，你该学会做个真正的神。你需要被教导。”

戴安娜觉得绝望，她就知道叔叔不会轻易放过她的。

当布鲁斯在凌晨两点回到家，看见坐在卧室沙发里目不斜视地等着他的克拉克，他就知道大事不妙。

他身上还有舞娘们留下来的各色香水和脂粉的味道，克拉克那双温暖的眼睛让他产生某种愧疚感。但这完全不合理，他没有必要和克拉克解释任何事，然而他下意识地想要解释什么，像个可怜的有妇之夫，抛下怀孕的妻子在家跑出去逍遥，回来又试图不使她怀疑伤心。

这个时候，他就知道自己完全陷入他今天试图和克里斯蒂安解释的那种境地，他在乎克拉克，因为这种要命的在乎，他觉得自己没法对克拉克像赛琳娜那样轻松地说，随你便，我一点都不在乎。

“你怎么还没睡？”布鲁斯试图表现得漫不经意。“我要先去洗个澡。”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克叫住他，问道：“你对克里斯蒂安说了什么？克里斯蒂安打回来了个电话，说希望能和布兰登好好谈一谈。布兰登今晚就留下了。”

“你别管。反正没事了。”布鲁斯想让自己看起来不耐烦，企图这样让克拉克闭嘴。

但如果克拉克是那种会闭嘴的人，这个故事就不会进展到这一步。

克拉克对他冒了一句：“谢谢你。布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯诧异地回头，问：“为什么？”

克拉克走上前来，倾身抱住了他，在他耳边说：“我很害怕我们以后也会吵成那样。我和布兰登当时真的以为，克里斯蒂安真的打算不要他了。”

“他才不会。”

“那你呢？”

布鲁斯不敢回答这个问题。这种无言让克拉克害怕又慌乱。

“骗一下我吧。”克拉克低声请求。

“克拉克。你为什么还是不明白呢？”布鲁斯摸了摸男孩的背。“就算我得以善终。我也会在你还能活很久很久的时候去世的。”

“我们会找到办法的。”克拉克重复道：“我们会找到办法的。”

“可是……”布鲁斯忽然感到语塞，他不知道怎么向这个年轻的男孩解释，他实在不想活太久，甚至说，他等死去那天等的太久，他都变得有些心急了。

“没有可是。”克拉克顽固地说。

“别想太多。”布鲁斯拍了拍他，想让他把自己松开。

克拉克却不愿意撒手，抱着他，恳求道：“布鲁斯，我们做爱吧。我们好久没有做爱了。”

“现在是凌晨两点，克拉克。”

“因为你在外面玩那么久才回来。”克拉克不平地说：“你有那么多时间，去玩别人，却没时间玩玩我。我一直忍着等你的伤好一点。”

“克拉克，我这个年龄，每天熬到那么晚，我要是还做那么多爱，我会秃头的。”布鲁斯搪塞道：“你想和秃头做爱吗？”

“你又不是没钱植发。”克拉克振振有词地反驳。


	14. Chapter 14

十四  
他舔弄着布鲁斯的嘴唇和舌尖，感到某种不存在的饥饿在身体深处骚动，他不是没有亲吻过他，但每次他这样做，都好像第一次发现这种感觉这么好。温暖、湿润，在他急切的攻势下，无法招架地温驯，这是他在布鲁斯身上能发现的最乖顺的地方，同样的形容也适用于他穿过布鲁斯的腿间正在探索和扩张的入口。

他沉醉在这种触感里，他发誓，如果允许，他可以就这样不停亲吻布鲁斯一整天，直到第二天所有人看到他发红微肿的嘴唇和红痕遍布的脖颈，都会知道，布鲁斯被好好地吻过。

不仅如此，如果允许，他要索要他一整天，甚至是整个周末，这样周一布鲁斯出席公司顶层的例会，每个人都会看见他不自然的走路姿势，他们窃窃私语，有某个人疯狂地渴望过他，肉欲横流。

对，所有人都要知道，窥探他的人，意淫他的人，哪怕只是看了他一眼的人，都要知道，那套体面名贵的套装下面，这具皮肉丰腴的躯体，全是克拉克留下的痕迹，最隐秘的地方也是克拉克的形状和标记，他让自己看上去高贵而不可触碰，但他的身体是克拉克彻底掠夺过的殖民地。

这些想法叫嚣着，愤怒地为他身体里火添薪加柴，鼓动着他，让他的舌头和手指在布鲁斯体内进入得更深，更急迫。

布鲁斯不适地转动着，像是想要挣脱，如同被捉住的鹿，他轻拍着克拉克的胸口，从亲吻的间隙里找到了机会，说：“我想放点音乐。”

克拉克不情愿，他怎么在这个时候还在分神想听音乐，他想拒绝，但这不是个请求。布鲁斯说完就下了床，带走了他的温度。

他身上搭着那件可有可无的丝绸睡袍，它在布鲁斯身上像是黑色的水一样丝滑地流动，他的阴茎直挺挺地戳着空气，然而这似乎对布鲁斯毫无影响。他神色如常地走到唱片机旁边，在唱片柜旁边认真地挑选起来。

“你有喜欢的音乐家吗？”布鲁斯回头询问道。

“我……呃……”克拉克口齿模糊地出声，他什么都想不到，他都不知道自己在说什么，他只想要他回来，他现在最喜欢的是他的嘴唇和屁股。

“《伏尔塔瓦河》怎么样？”

“嗯？”

布鲁斯看他脸上露出困惑不解的表情，还介绍道：“是斯美塔纳交响诗里其中一篇，有四重奏版本和交响乐团……”

“随便吧，布鲁斯……”克拉克只觉得下腹发紧得厉害，根本无暇顾及四重奏和交响乐团之间的区别。

布鲁斯看他不耐烦的神色，意识到自己没有照顾到克拉克的喜好，进一步问：“噢，我忘了，你的口味可能偏流行，我这里有法国版的《红与黑》音乐剧刻录……”

克拉克摸了摸自己的硬挺的阴茎，这个动作不但没有缓解他的欲望，反而让他更难以承受，他急不可耐地说：“你喜欢什么就放什么……”

“好吧。”布鲁斯抽出了一开始选定的那张，他一边调整唱针，一边说：“你知道吗？说起《红与黑》，我倒是想起一件事。”

舒缓的音乐开始从唱片机里平稳地流出来，大小提琴开始勾勒出幽暗的伏尔塔河日暮。

“嗯？”克拉克以为这下布鲁斯总该回到床上了，布鲁斯却信步走到了水吧边上，取下了威士忌酒瓶和冰桶。

“几年前吧……”布鲁斯倒着酒，像是普通闲聊似地说：“我是一个音乐文化协会的荣誉会员，有时候我也会听听歌剧或者交响乐什么的，有一次他们办了一个交流晚会……”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克看他都手撑着吧台开始喝起酒来，好像他并不是在做爱中途停下来做这件事，而是刚回到家找话题和克拉克聊天。克拉克开始觉得他是故意的，他喝着酒，要欣赏克拉克被性欲逼到绝境的丑态。

“刚好，就是法版《红与黑》的剧团来哥谭巡演，他们也出现了，其实就是来拉赞助的，说他们门票卖得不好，维持不下去了……”布鲁斯有一口没一口地啜着冰冷的酒液，自顾自地叙述道：“我本来没什么兴趣，想提前走的。他们显然知道我很有钱，想要争取我，演于连的那个演员，他看见我要走，他跑上了台，当众叫住了我……”（注：于连，《红与黑》中的男主人公。）

“别喝了……”克拉克小声请求道，他在床上抚慰着自己，想博得布鲁斯的一点垂怜。

布鲁斯的眼角泄出一点耐人寻味的笑意，说：“他表演了一首《荣耀臣服于我》。”他举了举杯，仿佛当时的盛况重现眼前。“很高明，马上抓住了我。”（注：《荣耀臣服于我》，是《红与黑》里于连的著名唱段，La gloire à mes genoux，这首歌的主要内容是于连骄傲地藐视权贵，表达自己的野心。所以布鲁斯说，这很高明。 ）

“所以，在那天晚上，我将他带回我家……”布鲁斯给自己点了根烟，才放下酒杯，向克拉克慢悠悠地走去，吞吐着烟雾，说：“那时候我就像你这样躺在这里……”

克拉克的呼吸变得粗重，他不由得想象着布鲁斯和青年演员上床的画面，这让他怒火中烧，有越加使他性欲蓬发。

布鲁斯咬着烟卷，上了床，跨腿停在克拉克的腿间，他扶着克拉克的阴茎，缓缓地坐下去，在吞进的同时，他继续说：“那时候，他教会了我一个道理。”

“什么？”克拉克在布鲁斯完全坐上了他的鼠蹊时发出一声满足的低吟，他终于感觉到他梦寐以求的暖湿。

“Les hommes sont des étalons, tant que vous les montez correctement, ils peuvent vous emmener où vous voulez aller”

布鲁斯的法语说得纯熟而放松，他的小舌音发的那么随意却又莫名情色，在克拉克的耳朵里激起一小阵酥痒，他用手掌撑着克拉克紧绷的腹部，调整到了最舒服的位置，这其中的牵扯让克拉克发出了愉悦而动听的声音。

“什么意思？”克拉克神色迷乱地问。

“男人都是公马，只要你骑乘的方式正确……”布鲁斯的睡袍扫落在克拉克的大腿上，他一手夹着香烟，一手在克拉克的腰腹上使力，摇摆起他的腰肢。“他们就能带你去任何你想去的地方。”

克拉克无法自抑地发出连续不断的呻吟，布鲁斯不快不慢地骑着他，以那种在私立贵族中学学来的姿态，又或者是从那个法国人身上习得的节奏。

这个猜测让克拉克感到暴躁，他想伸手固定住布鲁斯的腰臀，更快地抽插他，布鲁斯看出了他的动作，扣住了他的手掌，扯在半空中，像是握住了控制他的缰绳。

布鲁斯叼着那根烟，喉咙里发出逗弄鸟儿或者搔弄马颈时吸引动物注意的声音，克拉克难受地轻哼，他感觉他完全被布鲁斯物化了，尽管这个男人没有直接说出口，而他做的一切都让他觉得，他并不是这场性爱的主导者，他只是布鲁斯的一匹小马驹。布鲁斯高傲地骑在他身上，从他身上榨取欢愉，他什么都不必说，他的一举一动都在宣示他的所有权。

布鲁斯绷直了自己的背，微微倾斜着自己的腰，有意地让克拉克的前端摩擦过那个能令他舒服的地方。这让他的呼吸变奏，发出舒适的低哼，他甚至不费心去理会自己硬得流水的性器，而是专注在收放自己的内部肌肉，让克拉克的存在更突显以放大自己的快感。

烟头烧尽了，布鲁斯将它吐到一边，将自己的底盘压得更低，他的大腿，平时他用来压制和绞杀歹徒的大腿，如今贴合着克拉克两侧身体摩擦着，发出细密的声响。

交响曲进行到紧凑欢快的部分，布鲁斯的摇动，就像某种贴切的舞蹈那样加快了，他身上那些饱满厚实的肌肉颤动着收缩，他闭上了眼睛，仰起脖子，露出喉结凸显的一段脆弱优雅的弧线，他才发出了更迷醉、更大的吟叫。

克拉克将这一切尽收眼底，他感觉到布鲁斯不自觉地将双腿收得更紧，他想要更多刺激，因为他快到了。克拉克能看清他身上密密麻麻地每一道伤痕和肉疤，他们随着布鲁斯猛烈的呼吸，争先恐后地突显它们的存在。

他伤痕累累，他也美不胜收。

布鲁斯不会喜欢这个说法的。克拉克想。

但他真是个尤物。

世界上有许许多多美人，五官比布鲁斯更出彩、更引人注目的大有人在；但在这些人之中，克拉克觉得没有人能比布鲁斯更能让人醉生梦死。他不知道是不是音乐让这一切变得更加迷幻，人们也许会为倾国倾城的绝色散尽家财，但克拉克觉得，布鲁斯是那种会让人感叹“能和他做一场爱，就算死了也无所谓”的存在。

布鲁斯在音乐放尽的最后一刻到达了顶点，那是整首交响曲的最强烈的部分，他的高潮也一如乐曲那样剧烈而激动人心，他终于没法控制自己的尖叫了，发泄在克拉克的肚子上，然后趴伏在克拉克的前胸上喘着气。

克拉克看他停下了，挣开了他的手，他硬着，在布鲁斯的身体里，布鲁斯却好像不打算再动了。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克拍拍他的背，轻声说：“我还没射……”

“我怀疑你有射精障碍。”布鲁斯从他毛茸茸的胸前抬起头抱怨。“你的时间也太长了。”

“不要用普通人类的标准衡量我。我也没办法……”

“那我换张碟……”

克拉克没等他说完就翻身把他压在床上，死死摁住了他的手，防止他脱逃的可能，不满地问：“和我做爱这么无聊吗？”

“不无聊，只是，听歌不犯法吧？”布鲁斯提议道：“就听《荣耀臣服于我》吧，你会喜欢的，唱得很有力……”

“我不喜欢！”克拉克打断道，嫉妒的蛇在克拉克耳边低语，让他烦躁不已。“不要在我面前提起另一个男孩。”

“可是他确实弄得我很舒服啊……”布鲁斯还没说完，克拉克就捂住了他的嘴，他没有选择吻他，他是要制服他，让布鲁斯明白他的归属。

他用力捂着他的嘴巴，力气大得能留下淤青，布鲁斯目光惊恐地挣扎起来，这对他坚如磐石的身体来说毫无作用，他抬起腰身，出力地撞进去，并且保持这样的力度操干起来。

布鲁斯在他身下发出闷声的叫喊，他弄疼他了，他知道，这就是克拉克的目的，他被布鲁斯那种毫不在意甚至有些洋洋得意的态度激怒了。

“现在，谁是谁的母马呢？嗯？布鲁斯？”克拉克直起身，他掐着布鲁斯的双颊，另一手握住他的腰，那同样用了很大力气，一定会捏得他留下淤血的，布鲁斯被他顶弄得在床上上下滑动，他根本没法动弹，只能张开大腿承受他，疲软的生殖器像是个挂件一样摇来摇去。

要被看见。暴戾此刻充盈着克拉克的心，他执着地想着，要操到他并拢双腿都很难，要操到他的穴口合不上，一直到布鲁斯不敢在其他男孩或者女孩面前脱下衣服，因为他要是这么做，他们就会发现，这个让他们前仆后继的男人被人像婊子一样狠狠操过。

他松开了他的嘴，转而抓住布鲁斯厚实的肩膀，把他往自己的方向推，布鲁斯还是想爬开，但赤身裸体的他压根没有胜算，他被推着直到臀部完全贴紧了克拉克的大腿，克拉克的阴茎全部埋进了他的身体里，他有种被撕裂的错觉，他们那么紧密，以至于挤压到了克拉克的阴囊，而他的甬道完全背叛了他的意志，紧紧地吸着那根巨大的阴茎，他没有勃起，但是痛楚并同快感在他身体里唱着歌。

布鲁斯呵着气说：“不要这样……”

“这是你自找的。”克拉克狠力捏了一把他的乳头，抓着他的一边胸脯身下开始撞击。

克拉克把自己的指甲剪得很整齐，即使如此，布鲁斯还是感觉到他的指尖刮伤他了，痛感和快乐都在粗暴、毫无章法的冲击下，如同开闸的洪水向他冲来，他被撞倒、淹没，连试图抵抗都不能，只能在发出无序的哭叫，他的阴茎还是没有变化，却流出了一些透明的液体。

克拉克射过之后还是没有放过他，他抓住他，像是抓住扑棱翅膀的鸟，吮吸着他的锁骨中间那块薄薄的皮肤，他还咬他，在他的胸前和锁骨上留下深浅不一的齿痕。

克拉克一直没有抽出来，他在玩弄他的时候，又慢慢在里面变硬了。布鲁斯发现自己也是，克拉克发现他重新开始勃起的时候，嘲笑他不知廉耻，还抬手扇了一下他的阴茎，这很疼，他更硬了。

他向两边分开布鲁斯的大腿，几乎将他折起来，双手掐红了他的内侧，这一定会变成瘀伤的。此时克拉克跟当时照顾他洗澡的那个手脚轻柔的男孩判若两人。

我到底干了什么？布鲁斯错乱地想。一个乖乖的男孩子变成了这样。

他就着从他内部流出来的精液操他，掐红了他的乳头，当他发现布鲁斯紧张地收缩着内里，妄图要释放时，他握住了他的阴茎，不允许他到达高点。

“放开我。”布鲁斯叫道。

克拉克充耳不闻，那一刻布鲁斯从下而上发现他的神色残忍无情，像是不会累似的，拿自己的生殖器当刀一样捅他。

布鲁斯放弃了，他眼神涣散，感觉到那种高潮来临的紧张感消失了，精液在克拉克的控制下还是淅淅沥沥地流了出来，给他带来一种浑身发痛的、像是抽筋一样的痉挛感。

克拉克射了第二轮之后，掰过他的下巴，居高临下地问：“哈，荣耀臣服于我。”

布鲁斯已经没有力气回答了，克拉克终于从他的身体里退了出来，他感觉到精液从自己身后漏出来，想收起双腿，连这个简单的动作都做得发抖。他以为克拉克要结束了。

但克拉克没有，他吻了吻布鲁斯，像是要把他能勉强吸取到的氧气也要抽干，之后他又压在布鲁斯身上，手指插进他的嘴里搅动，低头去用那种让布鲁斯觉得痛的方式吸他的乳头，他这样折磨了他一会儿，抵着布鲁斯双腿缝隙之间的阴茎重新硬挺起来。

布鲁斯含糊地低语：“我不行了，克拉克……”

“好吧。”克拉克跪起来，拍了拍他的脸，连这也疼，他想问什么，张了张嘴。

克拉克把勃起塞进了他嘴里。

他揪着他的头发，毫不怜惜地操他的嘴，他尝到腥咸的精液、前液和汗水混合的味道，布鲁斯觉得自己的嘴角破了，下颌也被撑得发酸，像是要脱臼了，然而就算是这样，他还是没法全部吞进去，克拉克很想这样，但是布鲁斯一直干呕，他只好作罢。

最后克拉克射在他嘴里，他现在连嘴巴都合不上了，克拉克像是检查他的胜利成果一样，掐着他的下巴看了好几眼他口腔里的白浊，才推着他的下颚骨，让他闭上嘴唇。

克拉克命令道：“咽下去。”

他只得照做，那些液体太浓稠了，呛得他喉管难受，他咳嗽起来，克拉克看上去很满意。

即使这样，克拉克仍然没有停下，他似乎决心揉捏过布鲁斯身上每一块肌肉。

他不知道。克拉克想。他那么卖力训练，为了适应飞檐走壁的需要，那些看上去坚实的肌肉块每一处都柔韧富有弹性，他的体脂比一般的健美要求高，这让他看上去饱满丰美，就像在最好的时节收获的桃子，肉质丰厚，轻轻一摁就泊泊流水，汁液横流，一片狼藉。

流着奶与蜜之地。

布鲁斯在克拉克第四次往他体内射精时短暂地陷入昏迷。等他醒来时，刚刚那头恨不得将他拆吃入腹的野兽，如今像头小猫似的抱着他，有一下没一下地舔着他的嘴唇，看他醒了，就笑了。

克拉克宣布道：“我赢了，布鲁斯。”

“当然。”布鲁斯露出个浅薄的讥笑，说：“Tu es mon petit cheval, non?”（注：这句法语的意思是，你就是我的小马，不是吗？布鲁斯暗示这都是他操纵他这样做的。）

克拉克皱了皱眉问：“什么意思？”

布鲁斯没有回答，他觉得饿，饿得胃痛，他想找点东西吃，他推着克拉克山一样的胸膛，试图脱离出来，说：“放开我。”

克拉克将他抱得更紧了，仿佛受尽委屈的是他，说：“我不要。”

“耶稣啊……”布鲁斯低叹，他的声音因为吞精变得嘶哑。“你还想怎么样？”

克拉克要求道：“你不要再出去玩了。”

来了。布鲁斯觉得无奈，为什么他们之间的关系不能轻轻松松的？克拉克总是喜欢把事情搞得复杂又无趣。

布鲁斯看他还很在意刚刚的话，宽慰道：“克拉克，大度一点。正是因为那些可爱的男孩女孩们，才造就了今天你喜欢的我。”

“我不要。”克拉克闷闷地说。

“你能不能换句话说？”

“那我们结婚吧。”

布鲁斯被这句话吓得坐起来，哪怕他浑身胀痛，惊吓还是让他的力量猛然爆发，震惊地看着克拉克，像是不敢相信克拉克竟然讲了这种话。

“这不是什么好情话。”

克拉克也坐了起来，他被布鲁斯这种态度伤害到了，即使这并不出人意料。他还是坚持劝说：“拜托……布鲁斯，我可以冠你的姓。我是认真的。”

“不……不不不……”布鲁斯连忙套上睡袍，跳下了床，连退三步，抵着墙才停下来。

克拉克有些难过，问：“为什么不？”

“克拉克，我们现在这样就挺好的，为什么一定要结婚呢？”布鲁斯略带惊恐地问。

“我想所有人都知道你是我的丈夫。”克拉克被他逃避的态度激得恼火。“你什么都不知道，布鲁斯，我恨不得将你关起来，在只有我一个人知道的地方。”

“别说这种话。”布鲁斯警告道。这种话或许在普通人听来是个甜蜜的表白，但当说这句话的人是真的有能力做出这种事的时候，这只会让人觉得震悚。

“克里斯蒂安也答应了布兰登。”克拉克抗辩道。

“别人有什么，你也要有吗？”布鲁斯厉声反问。

“可是……”

“忘了这件事。”布鲁斯阻止克拉克继续说下去，他开了门，转身离开卧室。

布鲁斯急步走到厨房，他依稀记得阿弗雷德嘱咐过，冰箱里有他预备的意面，加热了就能吃，他急需有东西填补肚子，安抚饥饿和惊魂未定。

他不是一个人，厨房里还有另一个他自己，端着他打算吃的意面，和着酒，穿着和他一模一样的睡袍，坐在流理台上抽烟。

克里斯蒂安看见他来了，用审视的目光上下打量他，现在他知道那天早上自己看上去是个多刻薄的表情。

“我应该报警。”克里斯蒂安忍着笑，说：“殴打老人也是要坐牢的。”

“别笑我了。”布鲁斯忍着不适走到他面前，一把夺过他手里的意面，愤恨地叉起一团面放进嘴里。“都是你的错。”

克里斯蒂安猛抽了一口烟，才问：“怎么了？”

“你说了‘我愿意’，现在克拉克也非要我和他结婚。”布鲁斯埋怨道：“你为什么要答应他？”

“这个问题不关乎于我。”克里斯蒂安巧妙地绕开了这个问题。“而且我也没有正式结婚，虽然克拉克很想，但是……我不知道……我觉得我好像有点后悔了。”

“你还记得让佩艾尔吗？我不知道你有没有遇到他……”

克里斯蒂安点点头。“遇到了。”

“La seule bonne chose à propos du mariage est que vous pouvez divorcer”布鲁斯模仿着那个演员的语调，言之凿凿地说。（注：这句法语的意思是，结婚唯一的好处就是可以离婚。）

克里斯蒂安眯起了眼睛，他也想起了那个骄傲又自由的青年，赞同说：“Il est vraiment mémorable, non?”（注：此句的意思是，他确实很令人难忘，不是吗？）

布鲁斯举起酒杯，挑着眉致意道：“Vive Pierre”

克里斯蒂安发出笑声，拿起酒瓶和他碰了一下，也说：“Vive Pierre”（注：此处的意思是，向让佩艾尔致敬。）

那天晚上之后，他和克拉克的问题还是没有得到解决，克里斯蒂安和布兰登也没有，但是至少，布鲁斯们学会了用法语讲两个克拉克的坏话，哪怕当着他们的面。

那还挺有帮助的。

艾什莉听见玄关传来门锁开关的声音。

戴安娜回来了。这个想法让她满溢欢喜。今天她特地穿上了新的情趣内衣，戴安娜一定会喜欢的，说不定戴安娜甚至等不到吃完饭的时候，她就会把她摁在餐桌上操她。

“你终于回来了！”她快乐地小跑到门廊，宣告道：“我做了炖羊锅……”（注：炖羊锅，是爱尔兰的一种传统菜肴。）

她没说完就尴尬地停下了，惊叫着拉上了睡袍的两摆。

戴安娜确实回来了，她身边还跟着一个西装革履的中年男人。戴安娜满脸愧色地道歉：“抱歉，艾什莉，这很突然……我来不及通知你，这是……我叔叔。”

这比她想象中见家长最糟糕的情况还要糟，对方却很泰然，冲她露出个得体的微笑，介绍道：“哈迪斯。你好。”

“呃……”艾什莉的脸烧个通红，尴尬地说：“你好，叔叔，我叫艾什莉。”

“你做的菜很香。”哈迪斯礼貌地夸赞道。

“在……在厨房里。嗯？抱歉。”艾什莉往后退着，飞快地说：“失陪一下。我很快回来……”

她说着，紧紧抓着睡袍的两摆，往卧室逃去。她如此青春而充满活力，带着年轻女孩常见的那种蹦蹦跳跳的节奏，像只惊慌失措的兔子。

戴安娜脱着高跟鞋，在心里暗骂该死。

“虽然你不愿意承认。”哈迪斯走进她的家，那本来是个极有简约风格的北欧式装潢公寓，但显然因为一个年轻女孩的到来，灰色的沙发上散乱着粉红色或淡绿色的卫衣和草莓印花的裤子，放着印刷装饰画的壁柜里放着长耳兔和游戏人物的周边，电视机旁边散乱着各色游戏机，连戴安娜的跑步机上都贴着夸张的彩色贴纸。

“但是你的口味跟你爸爸挺像的。”哈迪斯回头说。“苹果不会离苹果树太远。”（注：这里哈迪斯暗示的是宙斯的情史，希腊神话中宙斯喜欢掳掠清纯的少男少女。后面那句是美国谚语，类似我国的有其父必有其女。）

戴安娜想反驳两句，然而她悲哀地发现，哈迪斯也没错。

“随便你怎么想。”戴安娜不悦地说：“别让艾什莉难堪。”

哈迪斯笑了笑，坐到了餐桌的主位上，翘着腿，说：“你知道……哥哥本来打算和我一起来的，但是华尔街实在太忙了，哥哥让我向你传达他的爱。”

当然是太忙了。戴安娜想，在她的记忆里，她的父亲就没有不忙的时候，宙斯缺席了大部分她的童年，经常到天堂岛上陪她玩耍的反而是现在这个坐在她家餐桌旁边的叔叔，而每一次，他都会对戴安娜说“哥哥让我向你传达他的爱。”

戴安娜垮下了肩，她坐到了哈迪斯身边，疲惫地搓搓脸，叹了口气。

“别这样，戴安娜。我记得你以前是个特别爱笑的小女孩。”哈迪斯也放下了架子，就像她小时候那样，他语调柔和地问：“怎么了？如果你不介意，你可以和叔叔说说。”

戴安娜知道哈迪斯此行不怀好意，但她没法一直对他态度强硬、不理不睬，他不是阿瑞斯，并不是她从来没见过的哥哥。相反，哈迪斯陪伴了她离开天堂岛之前的许多时候，他带她去冥河郊游，给她唱过战士们的歌谣，说起西风女神的故事，讲起他们如何策划了特洛伊的战争，如何让半神阿基里斯学会成为真正的神灵。

哈迪斯塑造了她的审美意向，她对于艺术的最初启蒙就是他带她看过的壁画，那些死去的音乐家、吟游诗人和哲学家，在哈迪斯的冥府为戴安娜演奏和吟诵。他让戴安娜学会了战斗之外的东西，那些关于爱和死的美学。

长大之后因为观念的分歧戴安娜远离了他，但她没法否认，当她想起她的童年和少年时代，她总会怀念哈迪斯。

“只是工作……我最近在策划展览，要和其他几间美术馆竞争，而那些该死的……”戴安娜也放缓了她的态度，解释道：“高层不肯同意我提出的主题。他们只想要办那些安全的、守旧的印象派展览，而新式艺术在他们眼里‘太过冒险’。我跑了一整天……”

“我记得你以前也烦恼过类似的问题，五十年代左右？你跟我说过，你喜欢垮掉派，那时候也是没人认同你。”哈迪斯从外套的内袋拿出一包香烟，他分了一根给戴安娜，并帮她点燃。（注：垮掉派，二战后在美国出现的思潮，也称垮掉的一代，开始是文学，后来发展成了一种艺术风尚。垮掉派强调自由和放纵，是对传统清教徒主义的彻底背离和挑战。）

“我猜，我就是……”戴安娜吹了一口烟，像是泄了一口气。“在哪里都不合群。在神中间是这样，在人中间也是这样。”

“不是这样的。我从你很小的时候，我就知道你和我们不一样，你总是，很有勇气，也很叛逆。我承认，从那时候，我就很担心你的未来。戴安娜，我希望你过得容易一点。”哈迪斯疼惜地望着她。“你总是太在乎，对任何事情都是。在乎那些转瞬即逝的事，这一点上你太像人类了。这让你很艰难。”

“你是发自真心爱人类的。”哈迪斯总结。

“我不觉得这有什么错。”

“戴安娜。史蒂夫·特雷弗也好，你从前爱过的那些人类也好，包括这位年轻女孩。他们会死，会去到冥府，会消失。但是你不会，你永远不会。等你活到像我这个年纪，你就会发现他们在你太过漫长的生命里，只是无比脆弱的一瞬间。你太过看重这些瞬间了。”哈迪斯哀伤地说：“你还记得阿基里斯吗？”

“记得。”

“他就爱上了一个人类。人人都称赞他是半神，但是只有帕特罗克斯死去的那天，他才真正成为神灵。”（注：这里是阿基里斯的传说，帕特罗克斯是他的最爱，阿基里斯拒绝为阿伽门农出战，帕特罗克斯只好扮作他的样子征战，最后战死。阿基里斯悲痛欲绝，也同样在战场上死去。）

戴安娜反应过来，问：“这也是你把超人称作伪神的原因？因为他太爱人类？”

“这个嘛……”哈迪斯抖抖烟灰，无不可惜地说：“他总是让我想起阿基里斯。”  
（注：此处是关于阿基里斯无坚不摧的传说，他的母亲海洋女神害怕他死去，抓着他的脚踝将他浸入冥河，使他的身体无法被伤害，他唯一的弱点，就是阿基里斯之踵。这和超人的钢铁之躯很相似，于是哈迪斯说，他总是让他想起阿基里斯。）

“噢，不……”戴安娜神色悲戚。

艾什莉换上了衣服，她走出来，微笑道：“我们可以吃饭了。”

戴安娜看着她在厨房忙活的身影，她就像所有凡人一样，对即将发生什么，一无所知，无忧无虑。


	15. Chapter 15

十五  
有一会儿，布鲁斯为自己来到这里的原因感到茫然，他既觉得没有必要，但同时又感觉他非常需要这么做。

他面前的男人神色平静而沉着，他似乎没有被他们之间的对话突然中断而困扰，他站了起来，绕到书桌后面，重新拿起炭笔继续他的临摹。

画技高超。布鲁斯内心评价道。如果他不是一个心理医生，他足以成为要价最贵的仿画师。

他正在细致地模仿《诽谤》，用笔触一点一点描绘出女神漠然却又带着细微的希冀的神色。（注：《诽谤》是十五世纪名画家波提切利的著名作品，描绘了一名无辜男子受到各种恶行化身的诽谤，真理女神在画面的最后目睹了一切，却无所作为的场景，表达了神对人类苦难的漠视，人类最终只能自救的思想。）

布鲁斯慢慢想起来了，最开始是因为阿弗雷德。

他得知了克拉克向他求婚的消息，显然是后者向他求助的结果。阿弗雷德来到布鲁斯面前，极力劝说他接受这场婚姻。

“无论我们多不想承认，但我确实老了，少爷。”阿弗雷德没有表达出太强烈的情绪，他的性格如此，如果他太情绪化，他也没法抚养和陪伴布鲁斯这么久。但那足以让布鲁斯体会到他克制的语调下迫切的期待。

“您确实很富有，不必担心以后没有人愿意照顾您。但我希望照顾您的人，能像我一样，当您陷入苦痛时，同样发自内心地感到痛苦。”

“我看着您出生，一直到现在。”阿弗雷德真挚地说：“我无法忍心看着您不被深爱。”

之后是布兰登，他只是问：“你甚至愿意把生命献给他，布鲁斯，为什么你就是不能为你已经认同的事情许下誓言呢？”

最后甚至是整个联盟，巴里助力说：“拜托了，韦恩先生，超人和蝙蝠人，这本来就是天作之合。”

“我还以为你们早就结婚了。”亚瑟看上去还有些不解。“你们已经像结了婚那样的生活了，既然你已经给了这么多了，再给一张纸又何妨呢？”

“只是……”维克多帮腔道：“别折磨他了。蝙蝠人。”

是啊，他已经给了克拉克很多了，并不是说他感到负担，即使付出一切，他都心甘情愿，并且甘之如饴。他买下银行、买下整个报社，他和克拉克上床，他为克拉克的决策作出让步，他向克拉克坦白他的过去，到最后他都没能阻止克拉克进入他的生活，在这一切之后，他只是拒绝了克拉克的求婚，他就成了折磨超人的坏人。

超人和蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯和克拉克，所有人都理所当然、从不怀疑地带着这两种定义和印象，看待他们，看待他。如果布鲁斯否认他们是所谓的‘天作之合’，否认他们这种视角，忽然之间，他们就会说“你不是我认识的那个人”。

这从来就不是超人和蝙蝠侠的故事，这也不是布鲁斯和克拉克的故事，而是它们的全部，却又不仅仅如此。从来没有人看到布鲁斯所感觉到的生命，完整而复杂，蝙蝠人也好，布鲁斯·韦恩也好，这两种身份是他的一部分，是他身上的标签，但归根究底，他也是一个真实活着的人类，一个在世界里踽踽独行的灵魂，感受过和这世界上所有人都感受过的日出日落，看过所有人都看过的花开花谢，而克拉克，在布鲁斯的眼里，他也是这样。

但是布鲁斯没法要求所有人都知晓这一点，不，用一个象征去理解别人，对人们来说更简单。

那个专注于绘画的男人当然也不会知道，在这短暂的沉默里，布鲁斯的脑海里想到的东西繁杂而庞大。

所以当布鲁斯脱口而出说：“我不想被定义。”来打破沉默时，哈迪斯停下了手中的笔，抬脸露出少许困惑。

“我不想被定义。”布鲁斯重复了一遍，解释说：“人们认为我会做的事，我会做出的决定，我并不是说不会那样做，但是我认为，我有不按照别人的对我的猜测去过我的人生的权利。”

哈迪斯想了想，点点头说：“我再强调一遍，就像你刚刚走进来时我说明的那样，我们现在处于一个不会被评判的环境里。韦恩先生，不必感到有压力，这对我给出准确的咨询建议会非常有帮助。”

他放下了画笔，坐回了布鲁斯面前，迎接下一段对话。

“你感到被定义？”哈迪斯试探地扩展了问话：“你感到你有义务去实现这些定义？”

“有时。”布鲁斯说完，又马上改口道：“很多时候。”

“那我可不可以这样理解？你对于答应你所说的这位肯特先生的求婚感到矛盾和不寻常的压力，也是源自于此，你，或者说你所处的环境，让你觉得你有责任去答应他？”哈迪斯停顿了一下，他很会把握谈话的节奏，总结道：“因为在定义之下，你被期待要去答应？”

“可以这么说。”布鲁斯按摩了一下眉心，才说：“嗯……真心相爱的人就应该结婚，什么的，而且，在别人眼里我没有理由不这么做。”

“你提出的这个观念被大多数人所接受，但那不代表就是真理。”

我一开始还抗拒来见他。布鲁斯想，现在看来这个决定真是正确。

说起来好像有些不可思议，但其实这是布鲁斯五十年来第一次见心理医生。他有太多在客观上不能为人所知的秘密，所以在过去五十年里，他学会了用自学基础上建立的心理学解读别人，并同时诊断自己。

也许这就是所谓的能医不能自医，布鲁斯很清楚自己出了什么问题，或者他的心态在心理学上的专业解释，他了解，但这没能帮他找到出口。布鲁斯并不是一个热衷于倾诉的人，他知道自己完全是另一个极端，他周围的人，哪怕曾经懂得的布兰登，现在都因为克里斯蒂安的回归而变得太过主观臆断。至于克里斯蒂安，和他对话，跟对着镜子讲话没有区别，到最后，甚至连克里斯蒂安都开始质疑自己的选择。

他本来打算这件事默默咽下去，就像他咽下从前无数他不得不接受的事那样，如果他当初能为了愧疚而向克拉克献上自己，那他现在也可以为了责任心和克拉克结婚。至少他是这么竭力使自己相信的。这没什么大不了的。

直到克拉克找到他，他反而没有像所有人那样向他施加压力，他只说：“布鲁斯，你不知道，但是每一次我想到你我都感觉我从来没有像这样那么幸福过。”

布鲁斯就知道完了，当初驱使他接受和包容克拉克的那种感觉，如此熟悉的那种感觉，反而成为了他现在无法忍受自己假装为了负责而向克拉克许下终身的痛点，就是：他不希望克拉克不开心。

于是他打电话给了戴安娜，对她说：“我知道你最近和一位有二十年行医经验的心理医生频繁交往，我可以合理推测你对他有一定的信任，而我现在有需要见到他，进行一场不会被记录在案、也不会被第三人知晓的心理咨询。时间并不确定，我会在他能接受的不同时段，挑出其中一个时间出现，不会事先通知。”

戴安娜被他的态度弄得大为光火，但是她还是给出了哈迪斯的酒店套房地址和可供选择的时间表。

于是他现在坐在这里，谨慎地说出一小部分事实。

“既然这不算是一次正式的治疗，并且考虑到你本身就对心理学有研究，我不会去判断你的病症，我相信你自己也有准确的认知。”哈迪斯思量了一下，才不太确定地开口：“让我们说清楚，你是来期望有专业人士，以局外人的角度，给出客观全面的建议来说服你，不再对和爱人缔结婚姻关系感到抗拒的。对吗？”

布鲁斯点点头：“可以这么说。”

“好。那我们先来讨论，你为什么会受到你提到的这位年轻人的吸引……”

布鲁斯打断道：“我知道为什么。”

哈迪斯着重提出：“我才是医生，我有我的说话脉络。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀。

“从你的表述来看，你曾经对他有过很深的误解，造成了非常严重的伤害。你很愧疚，他出于复杂的心理因素，对你表现出狂热的爱意，追求你，照顾你。你认为这使你产生了从未有过的依赖感。但是，很有趣的是，韦恩先生，你知道的，你算是公众人物。我不会否认在和你会面之前，我尽可能地在媒体上了解过你允许大众知道的历史。”

“你约会的大多是模特、演员，至少都是外貌出众的人。这很容易给人造成一种印象，你就是个普通的花花公子，你的品味浅薄无知。然而，从你进门之后，向我叙述的情史，那则是完全不一样的故事。”

“你的描述虽然简略，只说了你印象最深刻的几位，但每一位你都能很准确具体地说出他们是如何吸引你的。有一个女模在走秀时脱掉上衣表达偏激的女权口号；一个法国歌手，当众向你高歌藐视权贵的歌曲；你还提到你在进修时遇到一位名叫塔里娅的女性，她反抗自己过于严厉的父亲，追求你；还有一位叫赛琳娜的女士，总是试图挑战你，行为大胆。还有很多……”

“韦恩先生，你并不是个花花公子，你一直被那些勇敢的、叛逆的、具有生命力和爆发力、充满力量感的人物吸引，这就是你的感情模式。你从这些人物身上模仿并最终内化你的自由和叛逆精神，你吸取他们的力量，你也变得强大。你渴望力量，而这位肯特先生，在你的描述里，他显然是个力量庞然而且勇气十足的人，他永不放弃，这也是你现在渴求的精神特质，永不放弃，坚定向前。你会深刻地爱上他，并不是他追求的结果，而是一种刻在你骨子里的必然。他或许是你见过最强大的存在了，这使你爱他最深。”

“但在你误会这都是愧疚和依赖使然，这些感觉不稳定，会随时间发生变化，这使你不信任这段关系会长久。但如果从你的感情模式来看，其实你的偏好从少年时代直到目前，都没有发生过变化，这是你的核心性格造成的，很难有剧烈的波动。”

“下一个问题，韦恩先生，你是否实施过暴力行为，或者表现出明显的受虐倾向，控制型人格？”

布鲁斯调整了一下自己的坐姿，面无表情地回答：“没有。”

哈迪斯沉默了，他凝视着布鲁斯，布鲁斯能从他那双阴沉的眼睛里读出怀疑的神色，他意识到他说谎了。

布鲁斯看着他沉思的样子，这时才感到一点后悔，这就是和心理医生交手的缺点，同样的情况也在他和哈莉之间发生过，那位前精神分析师了解犯罪侧写和整套行为逻辑，哈莉常常被小丑的风头掩盖，被认为定位成配角；但布鲁斯认为，哈莉或许没有小丑那样危险，但实际上，她是他最狡猾、手段最灵活的对手，她的癫狂常常使人忘记她对人性的洞察。

而现在哈迪斯也是，他判断出了布鲁斯的假动作。

哈迪斯也和哈莉不一样，他察觉出了布鲁斯的隐瞒和遮掩，比起将他的痛脚踩个正着，他选择绕开。

“好吧。”哈迪斯摊了摊手，换了一个方向说：“从报道来看，我了解到你的童年遭遇了一次非常严重的意外，导致你的父母离世……”

“我们一定要谈及这个吗？”布鲁斯扯了扯衣摆，试图忽略心中升起的不安。

哈迪斯做了一个深呼吸，咽了咽口水，这就是心理医生们最害怕碰到的那种病人，并不是有暴力倾向或者封闭自我拒绝谈话的人，而是像布鲁斯这样，跟他们就差一张医生执照的人，他们掌握了大量的心理学知识，选择性地透露可以令他们保持在心理舒适区的事实，不自觉地试图主导谈话，干预他的分析和判断。

“让我们说……探究你的行为和心理状态的根源，是不可能回避你人生中的重大创伤的。”

布鲁斯勉强地让步，说：“好吧。”

“你在青年时代也曾短暂地有过婚姻，直到她在爆炸意外里身亡；并且你失去了一个养子，报道说他病逝了。我能知道你现在和另一位养子的关系如何吗？”

“他长大了，就像所有长大的孩子那样……”

哈迪斯听出来他仍然尝试逃避讲出真话，只好说：“我可以假定，你认为你和你的长子关系并不亲密？”

布鲁斯舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛，移开了自己的目光，不打算回应。

“我换个问法，你和你的长子最近三年联系频率大概是？”

“他很抵触……”布鲁斯说了一半，声音便消失了，当触及到迪克时，他霎时间不知道该怎么美化“没有联系”的事实，尽管布鲁斯知道他的生活变化，但这并不是一种联系。

哈迪斯给了他一个了然的眼神，说：“我懂了。”

这场对话已经开始让布鲁斯不适起来，并不是哈迪斯说了什么冒犯的话，而是他们的谈话开始触及到某种内在的核心，他有些无法忍受，这个人从报纸或者网络的表面报道，就能解读出深层次的内涵。

“没有冒犯你的意思，但是韦恩先生，世俗意义上的几种常规亲密关系，在你的人生里，都以热暴力或冷暴力的方式结束了。我没法说这对你没有触及根本的影响。我可以看出你有屡次尝试过建立稳定的亲密关系，弥补或者治愈你的创伤，很不幸地是，这些不仅没有达成你的期待，反而让受创面更大。这塑造了你对于建立长期亲密的看法和心态，你对于肯特先生的求婚如此反感，不是因为厌恶，而是因为……”

“你在害怕。”

布鲁斯的眼神攸尔凶狠起来，但那很快消失，他别过脸，否认道：“这不是真的。”

“又或者说……”哈迪斯只好再次更换更能让他接受的说法，说：“你的经验让你认定，如果你确立这段长期正式的亲密关系，那它就会像你从前有过的关系那样，以暴力的方式结束。”

布鲁斯反驳道：“如果真的像你所说的，我根本就不会开始这段关系。”

“这不一样，缔结婚姻让这段关系被承认，不是被别人承认，而是被你自己。”哈迪斯向前倾身，更认真地解释道：“你有反复强调，你认为你和肯特先生的现状足够好，没有改变的必要。你会感到轻松，因为现状让你有退路的错觉。你假装这不是认真的，好像这样就能减少伤害。你在试图从还没有发生的创伤里幸存。”

哈迪斯追问道：“你有没有，哪怕不是正式的，哪怕只是开玩笑，对肯特先生，完整地说过我爱你？或者以语言方式表达爱意？”

布鲁斯不愿意回答这个哈迪斯明显知道答案的问题，他沉默了良久，才开口。

“这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结局。”（注：布鲁斯此处援引了莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第二幕的台词。）

哈迪斯思考着，这是这次治疗布鲁斯·韦恩难得的完全真实坦白的时刻，他站起来，半倚着书桌，他竟为这个人，感到一阵微弱的悲凉，他将这种感觉掩藏在毫无波澜的表情下。

“你痛恨意外。”

哈迪斯说：“你否认了你有控制型人格。我认为你没有说真话，又或者说你不自知，但我不认为是后者。实际上，你在整段谈话里就试图控制方向。你的生命里有太多意外，意外夺走了你太多东西，这使你索求过度补偿，你要求自己能掌握和控制局面，甚至操控人心。”

“你控制别人，不是为了获利，你只是想确保不再有人遭遇意外。”

“那你呢？”布鲁斯忽然反问。

“你什么意思？”哈迪斯压低了双眉。

布鲁斯有一小部分分神，他意识到自己总是做这种事，他无意识地追逐着危险，和它们和着音乐，跳搏斗般的探戈。小丑没有说错，他听见音乐，轰鸣不止的音乐。

“我花了一点时间调查你。”布鲁斯坐直了身体，这使他那种随性的玩乐形象有所改变，他更严肃，更像蝙蝠人。“你在巴尔的摩行医，偶尔会被邀请协助谋杀案的侧写，起因是你有个别病人就是凶手。但真正引起我注意的，是在办案途中，有一位探员成为了你的病人，他显露出了轻微的精神分裂、焦虑症症状，经过你的治疗，他被发现犯下了虐杀和食人的罪行。”

“那么你呢？”布鲁斯逼问道：“你操控人心又是为了什么？”

哈迪斯露出个平淡的笑，说：“原来这才是你的真实目的。”

“戴安娜不知道吧？”

哈迪斯轻轻摇摇头，说：“韦恩先生，人类的心确实是很有趣，不是吗？”

这次轮到布鲁斯露出了然于心的表情，指明：“所以你这么做是为了乐趣。”

“倒不如说……”哈迪斯抱起胸口，仿佛这个话题与他无关，他事不关己般冷静地思索了一会儿，然后说：“也许是因为人类太容易联想到自身，所以很多人并不正视死的艺术，对于生命和死亡抱有一种过度的尊敬和重视。身体不应该是灵魂的容器，它应该是灵魂的画布，肉体和死亡都可以成为情绪和思想的表达。”

“这就是你控制别人犯下重罪、用非常规手段虐杀他人的动机。”布鲁斯说了个问句，但他使用了更接近肯定句的口吻。

“你一直用“控制”这个字眼。韦恩先生。我观察和欣赏人类的痛苦和挣扎，如果这些情绪没有被表达，那未免有点可惜。生命会非常快速地消失，但艺术和美不会。”

哈迪斯走回了书桌后面，他拿起放大镜，俯下身，检查他的临摹画作中，被罪恶和恶德包围的主要人物的细微刻画。

“韦恩先生。你不知道。”哈迪斯叹息道：“你有一个很纯洁的灵魂。”

“很美。即使被不幸和罪行包围，你还是很努力，渴望无法被实现的理想国，始终望着有光的方向，哪怕你永远无法到达那里。”

布鲁斯抵抗道：“你并不真的了解我。”

“是。”哈迪斯回答得很干脆。“但回到你最开始的要求。韦恩先生，我建议你还是勇敢一点，就像你向来做的那样。就算最终迎来残暴的终结，至少你还能享受在那之前的狂喜。”

布鲁斯站了起来，他打算离开了，他系上外套的纽扣，扯了扯衣袖，表现得近乎傲慢般，挑衅的高傲。

“你知道你会被监视的。”布鲁斯警告道：“我不会让你伤害戴安娜的。”.  
不可思议，却又很经典，一个充满人性的举动。哈迪斯想着。一个凡人要免神明于受伤。

“下次你可以带肯特先生来做咨询。”哈迪斯露出个客气的笑。“我能感觉他很不安。虽然我了解得不深。从你的表述来看，他越是强大，反而觉得自己的权力越少，显示出不寻常的占有欲，他很困惑，从曾经伤害过他的人身上找寻自我的倒影，靠拥有你来为自己赋权。挺危险的。”

“没有下次了。”

布鲁斯抛下这句话，转身离开。

克里斯蒂安正坐在工作台前面，他在查看企鹅人的黑市交易记录，策划下一次暗袭。布兰登给他发了许多消息，直接或间接地恳求他和他完成结婚仪式，间或请求他为克拉克说情。他没有回复，但光是阅读完这些消息，他就必须策划偷袭行动来求得片刻的身心放松。

他知道卡尔感觉到了，感觉到了他对于和他共度一生的踌躇和迟疑。

他或许应该跟布鲁斯一起去见那个心理医生的，哪怕对方是个教唆犯，谁知道呢？教唆犯也许能教唆他下定决心和卡尔结婚。

布鲁斯回来之后，握着一个酒瓶来到了他面前，还没等克里斯蒂安问出口，他就像慷慨赴死般，宣布道：“我要做一个错的离谱的决定。”

克里斯蒂安会意，撇撇嘴，说：“我还从来没见过哪个心理咨询起效这么快。”他挤挤肩膀，说：“下次换我去。”

“噢。”布鲁斯发出一声讪笑，说：“你不会想去的，他是个十足的危险人物。他会在精神层面上将你脱个精光，并且试图让你认同他扭曲的审美体系。”

“你说的让我更想去。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，另问：“布鲁斯……你现在对订婚这件事感到后悔，为什么？”

“我猜，跟你不想答应克拉克的求婚是同一个原因。”克里斯蒂安停了停，用探究般的语气说：“另外，当我说他不再是我当初爱上的那个人，这句话不完全只是愤怒使然。事实如此，他老了，再加上他从前做的事情，他变得很顽固。你知道……那种领袖人物身上常被称赞的品质，他相信自己是对的，这种相信的力量强大到能感染旁人。他的阅历和年龄，使他很难摆脱一种思维定势，就是当他看待别人的时候，他以为他知道别人在经历什么。”

“那他当初又是什么样子？能让你答应他？”

克里斯蒂安深深的吁了口气，他露出了当时谈论那个破碎的杯子时略微为难的表情，说：“因为他让我觉得日出很美。”

布鲁斯没有像克里斯蒂安预想的那样表达疑惑，相反，他品味了一下这句话，说：“我懂了。”

一只穴居在黑洞里的蝙蝠，却有一天，感到熊熊燃烧的太阳很美。

于是它决定飞出去，阳光让它觉得刺痛，但这也许是它这一生体会过最激烈的感觉了。

“他现在仍然让你这么觉得吗？”

“他仍然让我这么觉得。”克里斯蒂安回答。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他喝了一口酒，拨通了克拉克的电话。

“布鲁斯？”那头传来克拉克温暖的声音，就像阳光落在人身上时那样。

布鲁斯没有迟疑地说：“我说，好。”

“什么？”

布鲁斯重复了一遍。

“我说，好的。克拉克。”


	16. Chapter 16

十六  
“克拉克？”

长期置身危险中所养成的那种对周围环境变化异常敏感的直觉，使他从本就浅淡的睡眠里苏醒，他迅速地从床头柜拔出了枪爬起来，那个移动的高大黑影在他出声之后便定住了。

他触发了卧室里的灯，克拉克的脸上尴尬无措的神色也猛然清晰。显然克拉克是从露台进来的，他的红披风被随手扔在沙发上，他还保持着要往浴室去的侧身姿势，手绕在背后，制服的隐形拉链被拉下来了一半，若隐若现地露出些覆盖着蝴蝶骨的光裸皮肤，后背的线条流畅地绵延下去，连结他挺翘的臀部，形成一条错落有致的轮廓。

如果不是时机不对，布鲁斯会觉得这个画面很色情。

好吧，现在时机不对，但布鲁斯还是觉得克拉克这样很色情。

布鲁斯松了一口气，把枪放回了柜子上，他强压着心中一股莫名而复杂的怒意，平声问：“你怎么会在这里？”他说着话，拉了拉睡袍上松垮的结，好像这就能让自己忽略小腹底下不合时宜的发紧。

“我……”克拉克放下了拉链的手，转过身来，像是布鲁斯问了个没必要的白痴问题一样，无辜地说：“我回家来啊……”

“不！”布鲁斯稍稍提高了些声调，但他仍然让自己看起来很平静，他才不会让自己看起来像个情绪化的失恋青少年。“这里不是你家。而且你不能不知所踪一个多月之后，半夜出现在我的卧室，还一副若无其事的表情。”

是，准确来说是一个月又十二天，布鲁斯记得很清楚，就在他打了那通电话之后。克拉克就人间蒸发了，所有人都以为是布鲁斯残忍地拒绝了克拉克的求婚让他伤心欲绝，尽管那不是事实，布鲁斯也没甚至尝试解释过，他本来就是混蛋，再多这么一项莫须有的罪状也不会怎么样。

克拉克，超人，这个众人眼中的大好人，此刻却像个真正的混蛋，睁着一双水蓝的眼睛，问他：“你生气了？布鲁斯？”

他问这个问题好像布鲁斯在无理取闹，即使克拉克本意并非如此，但这个问题让布鲁斯不愿表现的怒意更上一层楼。

“不！不！我没有……”布鲁斯说到一半，他才意识到自己打着夸张的手势，语调强烈激动，这和他想要的冷静背道而驰。他停下来，向后抓了抓头发，暗骂了一句‘该死’。

他不懂了，为什么这个外星男孩能做到这种事，让他怒气冲天的同时欲火中烧。

他静了静气，用那种尽可能平心静气的口吻，虽然出口之后他听起来特别像是在和把客厅搞得一团糟还很兴奋的金毛狗讲道理。

“我没有生气。”布鲁斯说完之后不得不停顿了一下，在气得脑袋快炸开的时候讲出这句话当然需要深深地换一口气。“我可以理解，你被……你被……”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，不知怎的，‘我答应了你的求婚’这个短语他怎么都说不出口，只好说：“你是个年轻男孩，当然会常常说一些其实并不真的在乎的玩笑话，是我太当真了，你被吓坏了，又不知道怎么反悔，只好逃走。这很正常，这是很小的事情，我也养大过一个男孩，我知道。但是，克拉克，你是联盟的主席，你不能因为私人问题就抛下地球不告而别。”

克拉克听他说完之后，用力地皱起眉，绷紧了下巴，不悦地说：“我没有抛下地球，我拜托了布兰登暂时代替我一会儿。”

该死，他这种表情更辣了。此刻布鲁斯很憎恨自己身为男人的那一部分。真的该死，也许是因为布鲁斯和他这么久没见，也许是因为布鲁斯不肯承认自己多想念他，也许也是因为布鲁斯对他的渴望比自己以为的要深得多。

“况且……”克拉克看上去也开始生气了，很不悦地说：“你为什么会觉得我反悔了？我会拿结婚这种事开玩笑吗？”

布鲁斯被他气笑了，他再也没法维持那套公事公办的口吻，难掩讽刺地说：“你听起来好像我才是那个挂了电话之后就一句话也不说连夜跑路把联盟留给一个前独裁者的人。”

克拉克在这件事上不占理，他竟还是出奇地看上去理直气壮，高声说：“不要用这种语气跟我说话。布鲁斯，你知道我很讨厌你这样。”

布鲁斯也随之扬起了声调，厉声反问：“所以你还觉得你做得没错是吗？”

“我有事情要做。”克拉克辩白道。

布鲁斯马上追问：“什么事情？你说来听听？”

克拉克一滞，随后却变得更强硬地说：“你总是这样，什么事情都要知道。难道你就不知道有时候别人不想让你知道是有原因的吗？我有事情，不是毁灭全人类，不会危害环境，就是我的个人私事而已。这都不行吗？”

布鲁斯也不知道是克拉克这种和他硬碰硬的态度，还是克拉克有了一个远比他重要的多的秘密，还是说两者都是，彻底使他脾气失控，他走到露台门旁边，用拳头砸在开关的控制板上，控制板碎了，门户大开，湖边的夜风猛地灌进来，吹得他的头发乱飞，他显得越发狂乱，他大声说道：“行！当然行！你可以带着你的‘事情’滚出我家了，忘干净我曾经说过的话吧！克拉克。我们没关系了，我以后不管你了。”

这番话让克拉克暴怒而起，他冲到了布鲁斯面前，以布鲁斯来不及了躲避或者阻止的速度，揪着他的衣领，将他按在墙上，用自己的身体压着他。

“别这样！”克拉克吼道：“别随随便便说这种话。”

布鲁斯说完之后便觉得后悔，甚至惊讶于自己怎么会不经思考地这么说，这个姿势让他被迫近距离地直视克拉克气愤又悲伤的蓝眼，里面的海刮起风暴。

他本能说出更让克拉克无法承受的话，但他不想再说了，怒火烧着他们，让他们的呼吸都变得如此急促，好像心肺真实地相互不停撞击。

最古怪的是，他感觉到了克拉克的下体勃起，正如克拉克感觉到他的。

克拉克跟他一样性欲正浓。这个认知让布鲁斯觉得荒唐可笑。这种事从前就从没在赛琳娜身上发生过，赛琳娜甚至不会跟他吵到这样的地步，她在事情发生前就会把布鲁斯扔下一个人冷静，让布鲁斯觉得自己就是个生闷气的傻子，这个女人就是有这种能耐。上帝，这就是两个该死的男人在一起会发生的鸡巴事，他们冲对方大喊大叫，在这个过程中还能觉得对方真是火辣得要命。

他们吻在一起，与其说亲吻，倒不如说是撕咬，布鲁斯很久没有这样盛怒过，至少有二十年以上那样久了，以至于他都说不清他们是谁先开始的。这个男孩子为什么能这样轻易地让他发火成了布鲁斯一定要搞清楚的问题，但当下布鲁斯无暇顾及，克拉克也许是太生气，也许是因为他觉得自己的鸡巴快要着火，他急得一时间连布鲁斯睡袍腰带上那个简单的结都打不开，他干脆扯断了那条绸带；布鲁斯也没有好到哪里去，他吻着克拉克，还尝试用手揪着克拉克背后打开的制服两边，试图将那件绷在他身上的紧身衣一把拽下来，然后克拉克凑得太紧，他扯了许久，才拉到了胸口之下。

克拉克的手插进了他的两腿之间，摸上了那个入口，在这个关头，刚刚还表现得像是进入发情期的野兽的人，却忽然停下来了，动作僵硬地从亲吻里抽离出来。

他神色不善地质问布鲁斯道：“为什么你下面是湿的？”

噢，完蛋了。布鲁斯这才清醒了一点，刚刚他顾着给克拉克一顿好看，完全把这件事忘到了脑后，他本该撒个谎，说自己自慰什么的鬼话，这样这件事就可以不动声色地瞒过去，但是布鲁斯，怒气还分毫不减，他刚刚表现得那样激动，暴露了自己太过在乎的弱点，他需要扳回一成，于是他决定实话实说。

布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，像是提起一件无关紧要的小事，说：“忘了说，科里才走。”

“什么？”克拉克看上去好像还没能理解他的意思。

布鲁斯推开了他，走到沙发旁边的酒桌旁，一边给自己倒酒，一边说：“我刚买了一个新闻集团，其中包括BNT电视台，你知道的吧？科里·艾利森本来是BNT的台长，他本来要推一个新闻，是关于一个十四岁入行的女模特，在行业里被高层人员反复倒卖和虐待，有很多像她这样的模特……”

布鲁斯拿起酒杯喝了一口，重新向克拉克靠近，继续说：“牵涉到很多公司巨头，甚至包括集团内部的董事会成员。他执意要做这条新闻，被执行官赶出了电视台。所以，我买下了那个集团，将他请了回来。因为这样，我最近收到了很多警告，要求我把新闻拦下来，所以我告诉科里，叫他们去操自己。”

“所以你看……”布鲁斯对克拉克举了举空酒杯，说：“在你消失去处理你的‘事情’的时候，还是有人尝试让这个世界变得没那么糟糕。”

克拉克重新抱住了他，语气严正地说：“你知道我想问的不是这个。”

来了。布鲁斯开始怨恨生活了，他从克拉克的神情里看出来了，克拉克肯定现在满脑袋想着他是不是看克拉克一走，马上毫无感觉地换了人，过快乐的声色犬马生活。总是这样，操蛋的生活总是这样，你不为人知地过了一段痛彻心扉的时光，期间反复在悲伤、难过、怀疑、愤怒、自欺欺人、自我贬低和疼痛里徘徊，最终你无法忍受也无法控制地喝个烂醉，干了件蠢事，而就在这个关头，也通常会在这个关头，你会被抓住，之后所有人就都以为你整段时间都一直在干这种蠢事。

就像布鲁斯向来会做的那样，他并不打算解释什么，解释只会看起来像是他在狡辩，而且很蹩脚。

克拉克看他不回答，将怀抱收得更紧了，他抱着布鲁斯坐到了床上，也仍然不肯放开，追问：“你爱上了他吗？”

噢，爱。很多人都会很高频率地用到这个字眼，也热衷于把上床和爱等同，上了床就意味着爱，布鲁斯倒是时常疑惑，为什么爱在那么多人眼里这么轻率而廉价，可以随随便便地被性行为定义。

布鲁斯呼了口气，尽量忽视自己身下的箭在弦上般的紧张，抬手抚了抚克拉克的头发，他没法要求这个从保守州小镇里出来的男孩能理解这一点，只能说：“克拉克，你还很年轻，你的人生还很长，你以后还会遇到很多很多人，当你遇到他们，你就会明白，你不一定都会爱他们，但这也不妨碍你欣赏他们。”他停了停，更平缓地低语道：“所以，克拉克，如果你对于我们之间的关系有了别的想法，我完全可以接受，我能理解。只是不要再干无故失踪这种事了，行吗？”

克拉克，也仍然像他从前那样，固执地不打算把他的话听进去，反而问：“你对我说这些，是打算把我推开吗？”

布鲁斯凝视着他的蓝眼，每一次他看进去，都会暗自惊叹，这种颜色如此纯粹，一尘不染，但也因如此，它看上去很易碎。

“不，不是，克拉克。”布鲁斯想了想，说：“我只是不希望你因为年轻的一时狂热，做出让你以后会觉得后悔的决定。”

“你并不真的知道我到底有多爱你。”克拉克略带辛酸地低语。“而且……”

虽然这种想法不太好，但是布鲁斯此刻真的有片刻想道，如果他现在把克拉克的脸埋进自己的胸里，克拉克是不是就能闭嘴了。

“你能不能不要再把我当做小男孩似的对我说话？”

布鲁斯笑了，低头用额头撞了撞克拉克，说：“这就是小男孩会说的话。”

克拉克收紧了眉心，布鲁斯这句话让他很气恼，他吻了吻布鲁斯，开始抚摸他的后腰窝，并往下用手指挑逗他，嘴上还是说：“我都准备和你结婚了，你应该把我当做你的男人。”

“我的天，你居然真的这么说了。”布鲁斯笑着，一直把克拉克的紧身衣往下拉，直到露出他硬起的阴茎，他玩弄着克拉克的流着水的前端，说：“答应我，别再这么说了，太幼稚了，克拉克。”

克拉克恼怒地将他压在床单上，用嘴巴堵上了他的笑容。

第二天克拉克和布鲁斯一起出现在早餐桌上，克里斯蒂安打量了克拉克一下，轻声笑说：“看来桃乐西终于从奥兹国回来了。”（注：此处是指童话绿野仙踪，小女孩桃乐茜误入了仙境奥兹国，一番波折终于回家。）

这时克拉克却不再像昨晚面对布鲁斯那样振振有词了，他不太好意思地对克里斯蒂安笑笑，他面前的布兰登冲他眨了眨左眼，笑着用口型说：“一切都好。”

这个动作被克里斯蒂安捕捉到了，他转头去问：“所以其实你知道他消失那么久是干什么去了？”

布鲁斯也向布兰登投去不善的一瞥，布兰登连忙解释道：“不是啊，我不知道……他存了很多假期，只是来跟我说他要用他的假期去做一些事……”

“你甚至都不问问他要做什么？”克里斯蒂安显然不太相信布兰登毫不知情，算是某种直觉，他总觉得超人之间会互相包庇，这可能是由于，他跟布鲁斯就会互相包庇。

布兰登为难地张张嘴。克拉克看了他的模样，也不好让他继续处于进退两难的境地，主动说：“其实我有几天去了布鲁海文。”

这个地名有效地吸引了布鲁斯们的注意，他们同时聚焦到了克拉克身上，同声问：“你去那里干什么？”

这一问纯粹是一种指责，布鲁斯当然知道克拉克去布鲁海文是打算做什么，迪克就在布鲁海文做警察。

“我……”克拉克犹犹豫豫地说：“我只是想跟迪克聊一聊，缓和你们之间的关系。布鲁斯，他毕竟是你的孩子。”

“让他看看和他父亲结婚的就是个跟他差不多大的孩子，这可真有帮助。”布鲁斯愠恼地说。“克拉克，你能不能有一次不要这么肆意妄为？”

“这就是为什么我不愿意让任何人知道。”克拉克争辩道：“你答应和我结婚，结果我连你的家人都没见过一面，这像话吗？你准备成为我的丈夫，而你还是这副不让我靠近的样子。”

布鲁斯对上了克里斯蒂安的眼神，如今他终于彻底明白克里斯蒂安之前提到过那些婚姻龃龉的真正意味了，他们原本如此坚守自己原本的生活和原本的自我，在没有另一半之前，他们可以安心而自由地做自己，自我厌恶也好，浑身痛苦也好，他们可以随心所欲地顽固，而不需要在乎任何人的看法。但一旦有个人高喊着‘我爱你’闯进来，他就可以名正言顺地指责和试图改变你，而所有人都会为他欢呼，如果你拒绝所谓的‘变好’，你就是不识好歹。

克里斯蒂安深深地透了口气，摇着头向后靠在椅子上，极其无奈地摊了摊手。

“克拉克，我不需要迪克更加恨我了。”布鲁斯生气又慌乱，这在他现在的年纪是很罕见的，然而就是如此，孩子是他永远的软肋。“他已经够以我为耻的了。”

“为什么你会觉得你的孩子以你为耻？”克拉克的声音陡然颤抖起来。

“你什么都不了解……”

“不，我知道。”克拉克打断他道：“你想要保护他，但他以为你是打算推开他……还有，杰森的死，同时伤害了你们两个。布鲁斯，是你不了解，他已经是个很强大的人，你无法永远将他护在你的羽翼之下。”

布鲁斯驳斥道：“他是我的孩子，轮不上你来教我。”

“他永远都会是你的孩子，什么都无法改变这一点。但是你不可能永远抱着你的孩子，总有一天，他要自己走在路上，自己摔倒，最后自己爬起来。这就是为什么他决定出走，他要自己摔倒。而且……”克拉克停了下来，他看见克里斯蒂安凝视着他，那双眼睛里全是颤动着的希冀。“他对你说过很糟糕的话，布鲁斯，但是这并不意味着他停止爱你了。”

布鲁斯没有回应他这番话，只是怔怔地看着他，仿佛克拉克向他揭露了一个全新的真相。

“天啊……”克里斯蒂安捂住了脸，这句话给他带来同样的撼动。

布兰登俯身去吻了吻克里斯蒂安的头发，说：“是真的，你去世之后，迪克痛哭了很久……”

克里斯蒂安抬眼看向他，却什么也说不出来。

“他成为了蝙蝠人，在你之后。”

“他值得一个更好的父亲。”克里斯蒂安喃喃道。

“你对他来说就是最好的。”布兰登强调道：“你培养出了一个非常出色的人。”

“他只是不知道怎么面对你。他曾经不能理解你为什么在杰森死后的举动。”克拉克紧接着说：“布鲁斯，他现在明白过来了，他明白过来所有事情了。在他靠自己生活了这么久之后。他为自己过去对你说过的那些话和他的行为感到抱歉，但他不知道怎么处理这个，他也不知道怎么假装这些都没有发生，他很困惑。所以才选择避开你，因为他不知道怎么使你原谅他。”

“我不需要原谅他，我从来没有怪过他。”

克拉克握住他的手，认真地说：“我知道。这就是我找他的原因。布鲁斯，我希望当你和我站在圣坛上，你会看到他在祝福你。”

“他会回来？”

这击中了布鲁斯，他卸下了所有伪装的不在乎无所谓，带着热烈的希望问道。

“他需要一点时间去思考和整理他自己。”克拉克十分肯定地说：“但，是的，他会回来，他答应我了，他一定会出席我们的婚礼。”

“所以……”克拉克羞涩地向他微笑，从裤袋里拿出一个天鹅绒的小盒子，在他面前打开了。“布鲁斯，我们一定要办个婚礼不可。”

那是个非常硕大的戒指，镶嵌着一颗足以被称得上鸽子蛋大小的黑色宝石，被一圈稍小的钻石围绕，然而当布鲁斯定睛细看，上面的装饰物都不像任何地球出产的矿物，在阳光的照耀下，中间的宝石发出非常复杂的混杂色，像是里面同时存在蓝色、绿色、金棕色和白色的尘缠作一团，闪闪发光，散发着一种稀有而珍贵的光芒，，周围一圈的钻石则折射出了玫瑰般的浅淡的红。

“即使我已经用了最快的速度，这还是花了一个多月时间，因为星云的距离太远了。”克拉克解释道。

“星云？”布鲁斯懵然问道。

“是的。”克拉克点点头。“中间这颗我走遍了所有我能找到的星云，花了我很大力气将所有我搜集的物质压缩在一起，星尘还好……我但我还要很小心地保留气体存在的空间，这样它才能反射出光来，周围的一圈是玫瑰星云。我很抱歉我没有告诉你，因为你肯定会说这没必要。”

“这就是没必要……”布鲁斯费劲力气地压制着胸口中翻滚的滚烫感觉，为了一个装饰物感动实在是不合理，但他还是感觉到某种情感，如此庞大，将他彻底压倒。

“不，布鲁斯。我希望你知道，你要记得。”克拉克将那颗戒指取出来，套在布鲁斯左手的中指上，他看进他的眼睛里。

“每一颗星星都是为你而亮的。”

布鲁斯别过了眼，如果他再多和克拉克对视多一秒，他生怕自己就会开始不自觉地流眼泪，这也太丢人了。

“哇……”布兰登嘟囔道：“现在看起来，氪石这个主意显得好烂……”

“不是的。”克拉克扭过头去，打笑说：“你先用了氪石的主意，我只能想别的办法了。”

“我……”布鲁斯并不知道在这种时刻，他还能说出些什么更浪漫的话，如果他现在感觉到的东西没有那么强烈的话，也许他可以说。

“我要下蝙蝠洞去了。”

布鲁斯说完就急忙忙地站起来离开，他走着，心脏在胸腔里没有节奏地乱跳，年过半百的人为了这种事惊慌失措太不应该了，他必须赶在丢丑之前找个地方好好消化。

阿弗雷德在走廊上看到他，便说了一句：“恭喜你，少爷。”

布鲁斯停顿了一下，捂住了左手上的戒指，点点头走开。

他下到蝙蝠洞，坐在工作台上，竭力想让自己表现得无事发生般平静，他看着今天要分析的数据，脑袋里一团乱麻。

这没什么大不了的。布鲁斯告诉自己，这个没有实用用途的浪漫举动罢了，年轻人才会喜欢这种情节。

每一颗星星都是为你而亮的。

克拉克真是该死的成功，这句没什么用的话现在在他的大脑里久久不散，中指上的戒指像是一簇火一样烧着他的一小块皮肤。

噢，结婚，婚礼。布鲁斯漫无目的地想着。迪克会来，迪克，就像迪克以前想的那样，他已经出落成了一个比布鲁斯好得多的人物，那种人们会愿意依赖的，光明的青年。

克拉克远比布鲁斯想象中强大，并不是研究数据能描述的，不是他肌肉力量能抬起天王星或者双眼射穿钛合金的那种强大，而是他如此坚定而清晰地明白自己想要什么，这使得他能这样准确、看上去轻而易举地，占据布鲁斯全部心神。

只有克拉克能做到这样的事，让他失落到深渊，又能轻易地送他上云端。等到布鲁斯终于意识到这件事，一切为时已晚。

“操。”布鲁斯摆摆头，骂道。

就在这时，他的电话响了，是科里。

他接起来：“科里？”

“老板。”科里那阵总是暗含笑意的声音传来。“记得看今晚的晚间新闻。你要求的所有东西都准备好了，我们会采访那个女孩，整整一个小时。不会错过任何一个名字。”

“好。我相信你能办到。”布鲁斯想了想，略带歉意地说：“科里，谢谢你。呃……清理我的呕吐物，还从会议里逃出来，陪我走了那么长时间……”

“只要你继续保持每年付两百万薪水和分红给我，我什么都行。”科里笑道，他是那种魅力非凡的男人，脸上总挂着游刃有余的笑，即使在他不笑的时候，他都好像保持着一股神秘的、调皮的笑意。“不过，嘿，布鲁斯，没有人应该能让你那么难过的。”

“我昨天看上去很悲惨，对吗？”

科里回答：“噢，别担心，你是很悲惨，但王子再悲惨，还是个王子。”

“关于这个……科里，那个男孩回来了。”

“哈。”科里发出一声了然于心的感叹。“那我猜以后你就不用担心没人陪你吃墨西哥卷饼了。”

科里那副对任何事都能一笑而过的纯熟态度总算让布鲁斯稳定了一点。

布鲁斯笑道：“让我们停止假装你没有等着这个农场男孩分走我一半身家的那天，行吗？”

科里在那头大笑，说：“我不否认，那是个很有娱乐性的新闻。”

“也算一种美国梦吧。”布鲁斯打趣道。

“但是，嘿，能让布鲁斯·韦恩想结婚。”科里颇具赞赏地说：“我猜那个男孩开出了连你都无法拒绝的价格。”（注：此处的台词引用了《教父》中的经典台词“我会开出一个他无法拒绝的价格”，其实意味着科里猜测克拉克给了布鲁斯非常可贵的东西。）

布鲁斯低头看着那颗星光摇曳的戒指，抚摸着那些冰冷规整的棱角。

“是啊。”他低声说。


	17. Chapter 17

他像是早就预知他会来，布鲁斯一出现，引座员便上前，略一点头，说：“请跟我来，韦恩先生。”

当时歌剧院里正在举行一场备受瞩目的古典音乐会，本来这样的音乐会不该在歌剧院举行的，然而哥谭没有比歌剧院座次容量更大、场面更奢华的演奏厅来迎接这个在世界范围内都具有很高知名度的乐团了，场面很盛大，首演挤满了光鲜亮丽的富人们，乐团许多赞助人都来了。原本布鲁斯也受到邀请，然而发生了半个月前那件事后，他再也无心去应付这些空洞而虚伪的社交场合，他的秘密身份要承担更多的事务，以至于克里斯蒂安已经和他一起处理，但仍然超过了负荷。

直到布鲁斯知道他会出现，就在演奏会中途匆匆赶到了。

引座员将布鲁斯带到了包厢便离开了，然而他好像完全察觉不到来客似的，仍然聚精会神地凝视着舞台。

布鲁斯再也抑制不住自己的愤怒，脚步急促地走到他面前，抓着他领口将他从座位里扯了起来，即使布鲁斯现在没有身穿制服，装置变声器，他看起来就是那个活脱脱的蝙蝠人。

“你还是动手了。哈迪斯。”他的声音里透着被怒火灼烧过的嘶哑。“我警告过你。”

哈迪斯被他揪着，脸上还是如同死水般不起波澜，他看了看布鲁斯那双被哀痛和怒意充斥的、泛起血丝的眼睛，又瞟了一眼包厢下的舞台，他没说话，仿佛不明白布鲁斯在说什么。

然而他怎么会不明白呢，半个月前，那个一度在晚间新闻上勇敢地说出自己在演艺圈被当作物品一样被四处转手倒卖的女孩，吉尔·布朗，她在电视上揭开每一道伤口，公布了上百个曾经凌辱过她和她的同伴的名字，引起了全国性的震动和新的仇富浪潮。但在那之后，她得到的仅仅是她的经纪人被判三年缓刑，而其余她提到过的人毫发无损的结果。于是在拿到判决通知的那天晚上，她穿着一袭白裙，坐在摄像机面前，异常平静地最后一次讲述了全部受辱的过程，从她十四岁第一次被诱奸，到她二十四岁她的母亲去世那天她仍然被强迫和两名投资人上床的经历，事无巨细。（注：此处的‘仇富’并不是简单片面的妒恨有钱人的概念，而是对特权阶层的愤怒和痛恨，但由于制度原因，在美国掌握特权的绝大多数都是巨富人群，所以也可被称之为仇富。）

她结束叙述之后，陷入了长长的沉默，那之后，她流着眼泪，爆发出一句尖叫。

“杀光他们！”她叫道。

“杀光他们！”

最后，她拿出一把厨房刀，在镜头面前，剖开了自己的前胸，没有人知道原来长达十年的折磨和痛彻心扉可以使人类爆发出这样的力量，又或者说，她在那一刻经历的极端痛楚，和她被践踏的十年相比，不值一提。

她哭泣着、尖叫着，鲜血喷洒在镜头和纯白的裙上，她还是没有停下屠戮自己的尖刀，直到她捧出自己还在跳动的心脏，才在一片苍白和鲜红中死去。

很难有人不被这样的举动震撼，即使她的视频频频遭到删除和屏蔽，但仍然没有阻止她最后的呼喊被广泛地传播。人们开始为她守夜和游行，更多遭受过类似性暴力的人们站了出来，事态以一种可怕的速度发酵变坏，开始有受害者对施暴者进行了谋杀报复，后来示威人群开始自发地审判和处罚那些被认为是性侵犯的人们。

布鲁斯一路追查下去，最终发现，吉尔·布朗在公开姓名之前就一直接受哈迪斯的治疗。

那么一切都解释得通了，那富有戏剧性的自杀意象，冲击性的杀戮审美，那将一个软弱悲哀的受害者转变成一个残忍疯狂的自害者的精神力量，最终发出煽动性的呐喊。

“我能从你的眼睛里看出来。”哈迪斯冰冷地说：“你并不真的觉得这一切都是我造成的，哪怕你现在正抓着我，你还是认为这都是你的错。你痛苦不已，质疑自己曾经认为对的事，你觉得是你杀了她，和她之后的人。”

“不……”布鲁斯诧异地看着哈迪斯那双蛇一般的双眼，双手不自觉地放松力度，他气息不稳地否认着，但在内心深处，他知道他说中了所有情绪。

在包厢之下的乐团开始演奏《神救国王》变奏曲，特殊的拨弦使小提琴发出了一种特殊的音色，音乐细碎、安静却暗含躁动。

“你在逼问自己，让她说出一切，让她寻求法律和公义，到最后都变成了一场空，是不是你成就了这场特权对她的谋杀的最后一步。”哈迪斯语调平缓得毫无感情，如此像人们踏入地狱时会听到的宣判声。“如果你想知道答案，就放开我，坐下，陪我听完这场演奏会，韦恩先生，这很重要。”

哈迪斯的右手按在了布鲁斯揪成拳头的手上，很奇怪的是，他做这个动作时，却不是像推开他，更像是某种无声的、确定的安慰，告诉他一切都会没事的。

布鲁斯缓缓地放下了自己的双手，哈迪斯整理了一下自己的衣领，顺了顺自己的衣摆，又重新翘着腿坐下了，他看布鲁斯仍怔滞地站着，好像不确定自己该不该这么做，便拍拍自己身旁的空位，再次说：“是帕格尼尼，韦恩先生，你不会想错过的。”

布鲁斯转身看到了黑暗中所有灯光所聚焦的舞台，穿戴整齐体面的乐手们各司其职，强光照射在他们闪亮的乐器上，舞台下的人们穿金戴银，陶醉在技巧繁复音色华丽的二十四首随想曲表演里，以舞台为中心，整个剧院沉浸在一种温暖的、文明的氛围里，仿佛一个与世隔绝的真空世界。

他震悚地坐下，这个场面如此熟悉，在很久远之前的童年，在他失去父母的那个夜晚，他在电影院，也一度被这种暖洋洋的、看似平和的气氛包围。

哈迪斯声调平平地问：“很像你一直听到的那个声音，对吗？那阵久久在你脑海里挥之不去的音乐。”

“你怎么知道的？”

哈迪斯没有解答，他还是看着舞台，那片闪光之地，说：“你知道……人们曾说，帕格尼尼将灵魂卖给魔鬼，才得以听见这样的旋律。”

他带着赞叹说：“如此复杂、极致，如同来自地狱，无数的罪行所发出的痛哭声、哀嚎和狂叫，在火里融化，塑造了这样的声音。”

“韦恩先生。你宿命里的敌人也听到了这样的声音，但你和他不同，他听见剧痛，他就希望所有人都能听见，他要整个世界都听见他听见的，受折磨于折磨他的东西。但是你，你只是想让音乐停下来，你想让世界归于平静。很遗憾的是，你们之中谁都不会成功。苦难会一直存在，但又无法让所有人都感同身受。”

他的声音不大，但又无法忽视，他没有添加太多情感，只是让那低沉的、带有异国语调的声音从他的喉咙里像是静静的溪水一样流，显得那样疏离，带着局外人的怜悯，随着乐器响起，如同另一种声部，与音乐和谐地结合。

他转过头来，看着布鲁斯，带着他一贯疏远的姿态，说：“我知道，在你心里，认为是我扭曲了她的思想，利用了她的苦楚，是我没有拯救她，反而使她陷入癫狂，制造了今天这样的局面。”

“难道不是吗？”布鲁斯愤而反问。“你是神灵，你本该挽救她，但你却利用你掌握的知识和技巧，不……你的某种力量……”

“你知道我做心理医生这么久，常常遇到的一种说辞是什么吗？“哈迪斯打断了他，也不需要布鲁斯回答，他主动说：”歇斯底里。“

“那些被送到我面前的病人。他们周围那些所谓爱他们的人，常常会用这个词来形容他们。他们受到创伤，表现出了对应的症状，而他们周围的人，都很喜欢说，我知道他们很痛苦，但是，他们也不该如此歇斯底里。“

哈迪斯说起这件事时口吻非常讽刺。

“无论我的病人受到多么令人难以想象的摧残，其他人永远都会期待他们坚强一点，要表现得像个正常人，要克服那些情绪。你知道这世上绝大多数人类的错误是什么吗？“

“你们始终相信灵魂是可以被治愈的。“

哈迪斯摇摇头，他谈论起这件事时脸色忽然变得非常沧桑。

“你们能接受身体会产生无药可救的绝症，却不肯相信人类的心灵无法痊愈。“

“你知道吉尔曾经告诉过我什么吗？“哈迪斯的目光转回了舞台上，再开口时，他听上去平淡而略显悲痛。”她十八岁时，她所在的公司签下了一个十五岁的东欧男孩，当晚他们就为他举行了派对，她知道会发生什么，他们会把他灌醉，然后轮奸他。她本该告诉他的，但她什么都没说。他们不知道的是，那个男孩有严重的酒精过敏，他晕倒之后，他们以为他只是醉了，开始强奸他，在他休克窒息的时候，他们都没有停下来。他呼吸都消失了，他们都没留意。直到最后他们发现他没有醒过来。吉尔见证了一切，在她也被虐待和强奸的时候，她看着这一切发生。后来他们只是赔了两万美金给那个男孩的父母，他的家庭都是很贫穷的移民，所以他们接受了，绝口不再提这个男孩了。“

“告诉我，布鲁斯·韦恩，你该怎么让一个人从这样的伤害和碾压里走出来？”

音乐进入了高潮，紧张而激烈，布鲁斯听见了，魔鬼混迹其中，吟唱不止。

“每次她躺在床上，闭上双眼，她就会看见那个男孩没有生命的眼睛。他们逼她做了绝育手术，才能更好地玩弄她的身体，后来她再经受那种事时，她都会闭上眼睛开始想那双死去的眼睛。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你该怎么把扩散到全身的癌细胞清除？你该怎么让被截断四肢的人重新奔跑？你该怎么让被砍首的人继续生活？”

“我是神，但我也没有傲慢到认为我可以拯救任何人，我所能做的，只是帮他们摆脱身体的桎梏，以求获得一点点灵魂的自由。”

布鲁斯嘲讽地反驳：“唆使他人自杀、谋杀他人，以牙还牙，用最原始的方式报仇，这就是你所说的灵魂的自由？”

“你不杀人，你坚信程序正义，不愿为你的孩子复仇。看看你所坚守的这些，又给你带来了什么？”哈迪斯尖锐地反问。“你们将自己称作正义联盟，和那些纯粹邪恶、偏激得将近不现实的疯子、漫画似的异类、外星人战斗，人们就将这种事奉做神话，人类，包括你们自己将自己沉浸在这样善恶分明的传说里，确信自己是正义的，专注在那些易于理解的恶行里，这样你们就可以对那些发生在现实世界里每一分每一秒的、真实的、无解的罪恶别过眼去。殊不知，正义只是强权合理化自己的权力实践的概念，从来没有正义，只有一种权力对抗另一种权力，循环往复，亘古不变。”

哈迪斯瞥见他左手中指上的订婚戒，干脆握着他的手腕强迫他举起来，布鲁斯想将手抽出来，却感觉到神的力量难以抵抗。

哈迪斯看见那块珍稀的宝石所反射出来的星光，像哀叹一首诗似的地说：“他将世界献给你。“

“哪怕这个世界如此残忍、丑陋、无可救药。“

布鲁斯用力甩开了他的手，愤懑地说：“所以你就是这样迷惑那些向你寻求帮助的人？剥夺他们的希望，在他们的脑子里植入疯狂的念头，使他们走上绝路，看世界陷入混乱？你却觉得这很美。”

哈迪斯沉重地叹了口气，用手指敲了敲膝盖，在舞台光的映照下，他看上去有些许失望，他又听了一会儿，才说：“韦恩先生，我不会认为自己是对的，或者是错的。但我也不会认为你是对的，或者是错的。我们都在以自己的利益为出发点行事。说到底，我们是两个不同的种族，希望或者绝望，对你们来说是有意义的，对我们来说则不然。人类总是把自己看得很重要，认为神的存在就是为了引导他们的道路，觉得神在乎他们。“

“我本以为你不会有这种天真的想法，但现在看来，你也不过是个凡人罢了。“

“你真是高高在上。“布鲁斯指责。

哈迪斯勾起嘴角，表露了一点凄惨的笑意，说：“也许是吧。“

“如果你真的像你所说的那样不在乎，人类的存在对你来说没有意义，你为什么要引起混乱？“

“你们那份自以为可以拯救世界的骄傲让我觉得很荒谬。“哈迪斯顿了顿，继续说：”我和我的哥哥，一直很担心黛安娜，她离开了我们去人类的世界，没有长辈指引她该怎么在这个世界行走。她混迹在人类中间，开始以为自己也是个人类，感染了你们身上那种自大的骄傲，为此还杀掉了她的哥哥阿瑞斯，将战争的起因归罪在他头上，好像只要这样，世人便得救了，从此再无战争。她还非常年幼，对你们所相信的东西倾注如此巨大的热情，一旦她意识到世界的真相，她会受到重创的。但她会好起来，并成为真正的神灵。“

“她一直以为我因为阿瑞斯的死在责怪她。不是的，我责怪她，是因为她如此单纯地信任你们，发自内心地热爱你们，无私地奉献她自己。战争、屠杀、虐待、酷刑、仇恨这些东西，其实不是任何神明或者怪物能创造的，没有任何造物有这样的力量能使人们互相践踏，你们以为有，令她也以为有，不，这些东西都是人类自己创造的，无论人类以为自己的文明发达到了什么地步，社会的改变只是让暴力变得更加精致和隐晦。就像没有任何人能创造邪恶，同样也不会有人能消灭它。神不行，你们也不行，真正能拯救人类的，只有人类自己。只有受害者自己拿起屠刀，完成最古老的复仇，他们才算真正的被拯救。哪怕以死相抵，至少灵魂不会毫无意义地消散。”

“蝙蝠人。到底是谁高高在上，觉得自己能为受害者做审判？”

“如果一切都由受害者做审判，只会产生更多的受害者，没有法律和秩序，世界会滑向深渊。”布鲁斯反驳道。

“那你想看看法律和秩序都做了什么吗？”哈迪斯看了他一眼，对着下方的舞台抬抬下巴，示意道：“你看到小提琴部，坐在最末端的那个女孩吗？”

布鲁斯顺着他的目光看过去，那是个纤瘦的亚裔女孩，面容姣好，神色严肃地随着指挥拉动小提琴。

“她是我的一个病人。她叫瑶。“哈迪斯缓缓叙述道：”二十二岁，来自一个华裔移民家庭，她本该成为他们之中最有天才的人，她十八岁就曾经在金色大厅表演过，进入这个乐团非常顺利。“  
布鲁斯问：“发生了什么？”

乐团当下正在演奏《心如止水》，这是最后一首帕格尼尼的曲目，也是这次演奏的闭幕曲。

“她进入乐团之后不久就被小提琴首席诱奸了。”

布鲁斯转眼看向小提琴部的首席，那是个约莫六十岁的白种男人，头发花白，穿着燕尾服，一派德高望重的模样。

“她很害怕，也很无措，而且乐团里也有几个女孩有过类似的经历，她们一旦拒绝，就会被无形地孤立，最终被迫自己离开。她倾尽了努力来到这里，寄托着全家人的希望，她不能离开，她甚至不敢跟任何人说，保持着这段关系。而乐团里几乎所有人都知道这件事，但是所有人都保持了沉默，除了在嘲笑和羞辱她的时候。”

“她无法再创造出任何曲子了，甚至只是演奏都很难，更可怕的是，她发现自己怀孕了。她再也没有办法瞒着自己的父母了。她的父母以她为耻，辱骂她是娼妓，不肯承认她。她没法在正规医院堕胎，所以只能在地下诊所堕了胎，却又因为操作不当，引发严重的后遗症，到最后她被切除了子宫。我鼓励她去寻求警察和法律帮助，控告对方强奸和乐团本身的管理失责。讽刺的是，调查结果称证据不足，没有办法证明是强奸，甚至暗示是瑶诬告。乐团的其他成员都觉得这个女孩使乐团蒙羞，要求经纪人和经理将瑶开除。今晚是瑶最后一次在舞台上演出了。“

“你知道她告诉我什么吗？他们将婴儿在她肚子里杀死，夹碎四肢躯干和头部，再分批从她的子宫里拿出来，扔进一个肮脏的小桶里。她说她自己跟那个死去的孩子没有区别，支离破碎、浸泡在污秽里，永远没有生活的可能了。“

“布鲁斯·韦恩。你战胜过外星来的所谓天神，你也战胜过面目可憎的怪物，战胜过极端的疯子、变异的反社会。但你怎么战胜伪善的普通人和虚伪的法律？“

哈迪斯没有表达过多的情绪，他说起瑶的故事，如同只是念书般无动于衷，他似乎已经竭力避免情绪化的叙述会暗中引导布鲁斯的判断，即使如此，布鲁斯仍然感到有股力量揪起内心的某一处，扯得他的心口绷紧着鼓动，每一下都抽尽心血。

并不是瑶的故事使他激动至此，他活到现在的年纪，再可怕的故事和遭遇，他都知道，甚至有不少就曾在他自己身上发生过。他不会再为了悲惨的遭遇轻易动容了。

他觉得紧张和不安，来源于他那种从青年时代就受到培养的直觉。他看着再最末席拉琴的瑶，她看上去很专注，但手上的动作却非常放松，她运弓和揉弦的动作纯熟得可被称得上优雅。在经历了这样许多的打击后，她在她最后一次上台表演的夜晚，她表现得很好，好得让人不会相信她身上发生过那样的惨剧。如果哈迪斯不说，布鲁斯根本不会注意到她，她和其他卖力表演的琴手别无二致，只不过是这场光鲜亮丽的聚会的其中一小部分布景。

他开始慢慢地意识到，哈迪斯选中了他，而这一选择自有他的深意。很久之前，在布鲁斯人生的前半段，他游历过深受苦难的地方，让自己浸淫在犯罪横行的泥沼里，以求不断刺痛自己，使自己保持谦卑和清醒，得以更加了解恶行的内涵。从他很年轻时，他便知道，罪恶弥漫在任何一种社会形态里，所谓越是文明，只不过是人们变得越会遮掩，暴力变得更加隐形。像是吉尔或者瑶这样的受害者，并不是像很多人以为的仅仅是极个别的案例，而是阶级分明的丛林社会必然会发生的结构性悲剧。反而那些常常与布鲁斯缠斗的罪犯，那些被人们津津乐道的、广为人知的犯罪故事，才是极个别的存在。

他有种大梦初醒般的脆弱感，他忽然想起，他年轻时反而更能明白过来那些平常生活里人们互相压迫的真相，更常怀有悲悯和同情；而当他年纪越大，他拥有和失去的东西越多，他面对的对手和队友都改变了他，他变得更擅长对付那些背离社会的精神病患或者立场简单的反派，对于那些声音微弱的、公开的秘密一般连续不断发生的细小罪恶变得了解甚少了。

而克拉克，无论布鲁斯自以为自己多么不受其影响，他现在回过头一看，非常可笑的是，克拉克确实使布鲁斯变得反而比年轻时天真得多。

这个年轻人让他观察世界的角度开始变得温情脉脉，一度到了他真的相信超人会使一切都变得更好的地步，到头来，超人只不过是使他的人生变得好了一些罢了。

而他从年轻时就想要改变的世界，正如他所想要改变的哥谭，一如既往、不为所动。

他也好，克拉克也好，其他队友也好，他们有着伟大的力量，但最终，他们还是没能拯救所有人。 

他知道他现在指责哈迪斯操控了这场演变成对特权阶层的暴力抗议和围剿，正如哈迪斯所说的，他表现得仿佛只要哈迪斯不存在，这种事情就不会发生。这是布鲁斯变得天真的迹象之一。残忍的真相是，人们听说了可怕的事故，常常会指责揭露者而非事实的始作俑者，凶手只是折磨了受害者，揭露者可是让人们感觉不好了，他让人们没法再自欺欺人，活在舒适区里觉得世界很好了。

演奏结束了，台下响起了密集的掌声，乐团坐在他们的位置上接受赞赏，只有瑶一个人，她站了起来，退到了后台。

布鲁斯明白过来了。

瑶很快地重新出现，那双原本应该只用来手握提琴和琴弓的手，如今提着一把全自动机关枪，她还是那样平静，甚至有点厌倦，在人们能看见她之前，她就开枪了，并且在那之后一直没有停下来，她先是击中了最靠近后台的几位乐手，在枪声和呼救声中，台下的人们毫无仪态地尖叫着，争先恐后地要从座位里逃离，哪怕互相踩踏也在所不惜。

其他声部的乐手也有想要离开的，瑶便对着那些晃动的要逃离舞台的人一阵扫射。

布鲁斯想要冲下去阻止她，即使他如今赤手空拳，包厢的门上了锁，他只好回到观赏台，在混乱和黑暗中，快速地估计着到地面的距离。

瑶没有将枪口对准过观众，她一直向着乐团成员射击着，他们其中还有很多人，甚至不敢相信这个向来怯懦的中国女孩会做出这种事，有些人开始哭着向瑶求饶。

她什么也没有说，她只是在杀人。

杀光他们。

布鲁斯想起吉尔说的这句话，随后她捧出了自己的心脏。

“韦恩先生。”哈迪斯还坐在原位上，脸色波澜不惊地唤了布鲁斯一声。

他回头看他。

哈迪斯竟露出一点笑意，说：“如果你们打算扮演神祗，你们至少应该知道真正的神是如何行事的。”

说完，他站起来，走到布鲁斯身边，和他一同看着舞台上的瑶，枪击很快停止了，台上表演的人员或多或少地受了伤，只有一个人当场死亡了，那就是那个小提琴首席，瑶往他的头部连续开火了十数枪，留在舞台上的人们看着他的头颅被彻底打碎了，鲜血像猛然爆裂的烟火那样，在白色的舞台上喷射成形。

布鲁斯看见瑶停了下来，她失神地站在舞台中央，脚下是那具她恨之入骨的人的尸体，她站着，听着那些曾经辱骂和贬低她的同事们的哭声、叫声和求救的声音，好像在思索什么似的。

她在听，听最后出自她之手的交响曲。

“很多人都忘了。曾经他们相信过的神，那些最老旧的传说和神话，神想要拯救人类，他会先毁灭他们。”

“我们曾经散播瘟疫，降下洪水，杀死人们的头生子，让一座罪孽深重的城市崩溃。然后这个世上其余的人才会知道要往神要求的方向走。”（注：哈迪斯曾经让忒拜城邦染上知名的瘟疫，洪水则是源自圣经记载上帝降下洪水摧毁了罪恶的人世，重新创世；杀死人们的头生子，则源自出埃及记，神对法老降下十災，摧毁埃及，以逼迫法老释放希伯来人。）

瑶抬起脸往他们所在的包厢看了一眼。

布鲁斯顾不了那么多了，他抓着包厢一旁的幕帘，翻身跳下台去，幕帘并不足以支撑他降落在地面，他扯着布料弹跳在墙上了一下，才松手，屈身落在地面上。

他向舞台冲去，瑶看见了他的身影，扯下了自己脖子上的丝巾，叫喊道：“别过来！”

他停下脚步，瑶双眼中的空洞和疲惫，这一下子摄住了他，他便知道了，她不恨了，她终于不恨，也不厌恶自己或者别人了，她并不是满怀恨意去杀人的，而是周围的一切都太肮脏，而她自己又太残缺了，她杀掉他们，来填补自己，用鲜血清洁她深爱的舞台。

他看见她手中紧紧扯着一束玻璃线似的纤维，过了一会儿，他才看出来了，瑶在自己脖子上缠了好几圈琴弦，她打了个松紧结，不断地收紧着脖子上的弦线。

“停下来。”布鲁斯请求道，他的听见自己的声音，染着他没有预料到的哭的涵义。“你不必这么做的。停下来。瑶，他在你的脑子里植入了疯狂的想法，让你以为你不得不这么做。但不是的，瑶，你只是需要帮助，会好起来了。”

她没有回答，只是定定地望着他，被线圈环绕的部分已经流出血来，这本该能使她停下她的动作的，但她没有，她被摧毁得太过彻底了，就连求生的本能都泯灭了。

布鲁斯想跑上去，强行控制她。

她看穿了他的意图，哀求道：“求你了，我是真的受不了了，不要再逼我了。”

布鲁斯为此迟疑了一下自己的动作。

她说完，猛地一扯，琴弦在爆发出来的力量下，割破了血肉，切断了她的动脉和喉管。

布鲁斯看着她的鲜血从整齐的切口里如瀑布般涌流，他挽住了她的腰背，却又无力支撑自己的身体，跪倒在舞台上。

“不……”他痛哭着看着她快速地流失生命的瞳孔。

她断开的气管断断续续地喷着气，溅出血液，发出含混的、动物般的声音，如同被放血的羔羊，她睁着眼睛，看着这个素不相识的男人，为她的死而流泪。

这一切都怪诞而悲凉，布鲁斯永远不会想到，有一天他会为一个杀人犯而流泪，但也许，也不仅仅是为她，他哭，哭无数像她一样的男孩女孩，也许到最后只能以这种方式治愈自己，他哭，哭自己的无能，哭自己走了这么久，却又回到了最初的起点，这又跟他失去父母那年又有什么不同呢，他无法阻止好人受到迫害，他身边是受尽折损和践踏的尸体，鲜血浸润他满怀，喷在他的脸颊和嘴唇上；他还是不曾真正救得了谁；或者他哭，仅仅因为，她被勒断气管所发出的呜鸣，是她能在琴弦上最后发出的音乐了。

“我很抱歉……”布鲁斯哭着重复低语，他将死去的她抱紧，她的头无力地垂在布鲁斯肩上。血染遍了布鲁斯周身，他吻了吻她冰冷的黑色头发。“我很抱歉……”

但他什么都感觉不到，他只是抱着她，流着泪轻轻道歉，就像她活着时应该被对待的那样。

他看见高处的神明，在暗处，冷眼旁观着一切。

“让这些停下来！”他声嘶力竭地向神叫喊。“停下来！不要再制造更多了。不要再制造疯狂了！让这些停下来！”

“你要怎么才会阻止这一切继续下去？你是在要求献祭吗？”他问。“就像你从前时的要求？”（注：此处源自哈迪斯的传说，他在忒拜城邦散播瘟疫，直到墨提娥克和莫尼佩自愿献祭才停止）

“告诉那个伪神。”哈迪斯的声音在空旷的剧院回荡，如同真正的神谕。

“他可以选择放任一座本就罪恶滔天的城市被弱者的愤怒和来自冥府的火烧成灰烬，让好人得救；或者，牺牲一个受他深爱最深的纯洁灵魂，让索多玛得以留存。”（注：索多玛，是圣经中记载的满城恶人的罪城，连天使也会在那堕落，最后被上帝毁灭）


	18. Chapter 18

十八  
“理查德……呃……迪克……”

迪克按下播放键之后，他听见了他的父亲称呼他的名字，布鲁斯很少会这样正式地叫他‘理查德’，除非在他希望迪克非常认真地听他要说的话的时候。他已经翻来覆去地听这段录音很多次了，然而每次他听见开头布鲁斯带着些许胆怯，却又满怀遗憾、迟疑不定地呼唤他的时候，他仍然会像第一次听见那样被深深触动。

“我录下这段录音是因为……”他的父亲不太明显地哽咽，哽咽来形容或许不太合适，他的嗓音像是很久很久没有喝过水似的低哑。布鲁斯没能说完这个句子。

“迪克。”布鲁斯重新唤了他一声，好像这样他才定住了自己的心神。“我希望你知道，其实我很迫不及待地想要和你见面的，看着你已经长成了比我想象中更要优秀的人，看着你的眼睛，听见你的声音，拥抱你……”

“你要知道这一点，要记住。我不希望，你因为我的决定而有所误解，认为我并不那么在乎你，甚至觉得我不再爱你了。我很抱歉我没有亲口对你说这些，可能对我来说，直接对你开口，还是有点难。”

“别怪我，或者，别太怪我，好不好？”

“虽然我也不知道明天会发生什么……但是，迪克，你听到这段录音的时候，你一定已经见过克里斯蒂安了，他也是我，虽然来自另一个宇宙，但是，他对你的爱，并不比我少。他也养大了另一个你，经历了所有我和你经历过的事。尊重他，爱他，不要反复追问他那一天发生的事，不要苛责他，不要逼问他。我就是他，我知道他会承受什么，而当他看见你的时候，你要知道，他已经没有办法再承受更多了，一点点都不行。”

布鲁斯的话让迪克陷入了回忆，即使他是在电视上的空中直播见证那天的，即使那天已经过去很久的，但是迪克永远不会忘记那天的，所有事情都是从那天开始变坏的，无论过了多久，那天仿佛好像还是昨天那样，在他的脑海里历久弥新。

一开始是愤怒的人们走上了街头，他们抗议，呼喊，要求释放那些反抗暴力和复仇谋杀的人，在吉尔·布朗和瑶的复仇事件爆发之后，一种隐形的、激烈的情绪像是传染病一样迅速地在那些饱受不合理的权力压迫的受害者们中散播开来了，各个地方都被报道复仇事件，那些受尽摧残的人，受到吉尔和瑶的勇气和愤怒激励，生出了不寻常的、本以为不会在他们身上出现的勇力，报复向他们施暴的人，他们之中有遭受家庭暴力的人、被荣誉谋杀所残害的人、被霸凌的人、被猥亵和强奸的人，各种各样不同的受害形式，法律和秩序带给他们不公，又或者，那些文明社会没有办法让他们真正地走出来，最终他们要自己寻求原始而血腥的报仇。

这些事件带来了前所未有的失序，没人知道那些被报复的人是否真的应该得到这样的下场，各地涌现的事件不停地催化愤怒和恐惧，这种情绪在哥谭的周边开始烧起青白色的火焰时彻底沸腾了，那是来自冥府的火。

人们明白过来，这次神站在了他们这一边，神不允许作恶者逃离或者侥幸得生，他要烧尽一片罪恶的土地，要一整座城市崩溃，那么整个世界都会明白，人世间的法律和正义在神的意志面前失去了最后一点威慑，阶级和暴力机器都毫无意义了，神要人自己获取他们想要的正义。

迪克在直播中看见，哥谭陷入了前所未有的混乱，人们不再满足于作恶的人，他们冲进警察局、法院和市政厅，要打倒那令他们失望的一切，他们闯进富人区，当街屠杀那些他们看不惯的群体。

阿卡姆和市立监狱在冰冷的冥火中燃烧，仿佛某种起义的宣言，野蛮而壮观地要这世上其余的人类看见罪孽的下场。

正义联盟都无法扑灭那样的火，没人见过那样的火，什么都无法让阴间的烈火停止，任何魔法、异能都毫无作用，哥谭成了真实呈现的地狱，人们互相屠杀，谁也不知道对方到底有没有罪，鲜血染红了马路，火药的味道像极了硫磺，白色的焰火一点一点地蔓延。

人们见到了那位失落已久的古神，拖着白色的长袍，就像千百年来留存于世的那些石像一样圣洁和疏离，站在披着红色披风的新神面前，看上去高贵又轻蔑。

“告诉我。”

迪克记得，哈迪斯被亚马逊公主的绳索勒紧了颈脖，七海之主的三叉戟刺穿了他的胸口，年老和年轻的超人同时用热视线炙烤着他，但他看上去还是那样游刃有余、不为所动，人们还能从他的话语里听出远古的痕迹。

“亚特兰蒂斯的王，用着我的兄弟赐予你的武器，统治海洋。亚马逊的公主，带着你出生时我给你的不死祝福，征服过战争和时间。”他说。“来自外星的人间之神，利用与生俱来的伟大力量，消灭巨兽和同族。”

“但是你们怎么杀死死亡本身？”

他说得那样悲伤，像是说起一个永恒的诅咒或者诗歌。

“我们遭遇了一个前所未见的敌人，和我之前对抗过的任何敌人都不同。”布鲁斯在录音里静静地叙述。

“我们对抗他，会被世人认为我们成为了特权和暴力的维护者，失去了在人们心中作为守护者的资格。但是，迪克，如果我们不这么做，如果我们任由哥谭化成灰烬，那么整个人间都会变成哥谭。”

“迪克，你还记得你以前总是说我太过现实，太过悲观吗？也许确实是这样，我的人生，我见过的人和事，让我总是用一种客观得将近冷血的态度看待世界。在我现在录下这段语音时，我都不得不令你失望地告诉你，即使我们成功地阻止了哈迪斯，以后的世界仍然会下坠，他的力量恰恰体现在我们无能为力的领域，人类的心，迪克，人类的心。”

“他带来了一种可怕的仇恨和失信感，他让每一个人都感觉到了，非常可惜的是，恨意和痛苦往往总是比快乐和信任来得强烈和难忘，他毁掉了一些本来就很脆弱的东西，这不是靠消灭他就能解决的，它会一直影响这个世界很长的时间。”

“我很抱歉，作为你的父亲，我没能让你生活在一个更好的世界。尽管我以为我已经竭尽全力试图让这个世界能比我父母去世那时变得更好，我努力不让有更多的人遭受我曾经遭受过的一切，当我看见你失去了你的双亲时，我决心要让你得到我不曾得到的生活，让你过得更容易一点，但显然我还努力得不够。”

布鲁斯沉默了一小会儿，重复了一遍：“我很抱歉，迪克。”

“世界从来没改变。”

他哀叹。

“即使我已经耗尽我的所有。”

这不是真的。迪克想，他一直都是这么想的，这不是真的。从他小的时候他就见识到了布鲁斯身上这一缺点，就是他永远都觉得自己做得不够。也许普遍看来，这种性格品质是积极的，不是的，这种想法让布鲁斯对待自我时严苛到了一种病态的程度，最终发展成了一种，迪克看来，堪称致命的自毁倾向。布鲁斯从不在意那些疯子和坏事将他折损到了什么程度，只是一直要自己付出更多东西来，保护别人，他如此严格，到最后，那些经年的、他刻意让自己忽视忍受的伤害吞噬了他，撕碎了他，让他被迫沉迷酒精和痛感。

迪克看着他受难，他将迪克受到的意外毁伤和杰森的去世都怪在了自己头上，这让迪克和他的分歧彻底爆发出来了，迪克发现自己没法让他相信他已经做得足够多了，一切都够了，太多了。

够了。当初迪克就是这样对布鲁斯吼叫的。然后迪克离开了他，迪克就是，没法看下去了。 

在他的青年时代，他曾经责怪过他的父亲，责怪他不理解他，不体恤他，责怪他对自己太严格，责怪他为什么没能像其他父亲那样温柔，细致入微，甚至责怪他不经常对自己微笑，阿弗雷德都比他更像父亲，当他长大成人，就像很多人长大成人之后，他才意识到，布鲁斯并不是生来就是爸爸，在抚养迪克之前，他作为一个人，普通人，会有缺点的人，走过了迪克没有经历过的岁月，迪克很迟才明白过来，布鲁斯尽力了，他给出了他能给出的最好的东西了。

当他年幼时，他觉得自己的父亲不理解他感受到的东西，但如今回想起来，他也没有去理解过布鲁斯的感受，不同的是，布鲁斯从来不会像迪克要求他那样要求迪克。

布鲁斯觉得自己的力量太渺小，这不是真的。迪克真希望他有机会对他说出过这句话。

他还记得克拉克·肯特和他第一次见面的那个下午，那时的超人还不是他现今见到的样子，不，他根本不是超人，他只是克拉克，一个仍然对未来满怀希望的年轻人。

“你的父亲让我体会到我从来没有体会过的，我想以后也不会有人给我带来的快乐。”克拉克说这样坦诚的话，朴素真挚，他脸上还挂着羞涩的笑容。“虽然他确实不像一个普通定义下的好的爱人，很顽固，很封闭，你知道，有一点那种老男人的脾气。”

克拉克希望他能接受他作为布鲁斯的丈夫，于是那天，他说了很多，让迪克将他所有的内心一览无余，他那时还是个温柔但勇敢坚定的青年，不畏惧让任何人知道他真实的自我。

“我的养父母很爱我，非常爱我，只是他们的爱也没有办法让我变成普通人类。很长时间以来，我在人群中间，常常觉得，我并不属于这里。我尽可能地帮助人类，人们以为我在拯救他们，但其实我也在拯救我自己，我希望，我帮助别人的时候能让我觉得没那么孤独，让我觉得我是他们其中一员，我也是地球的孩子。”

“后来我的同族来了，我本来以为我是最后一个人。可是我没有想到，我见到我的族人时，我却更加孤独了。我跟他们的区别甚至比我跟人类的区别还要大。他们让我意识到很可悲的事实是，原来我不是地球人，但我也不是氪星人。”

“我的力量太强大了，这不是我能控制的，无论我怎么掩盖，这是事实。我在人群中间格格不入，我好像在世间从来没有真正属于我自己的东西。很多人依赖我，但我无枝可依。”

“我守护地球的安定，但是我自己从来没有过安定。”

“但你的父亲改变了一切。他打败了我。而在那之后，他又使我重生。”

“可能这说出来有点奇怪，不过我的感觉确实是这样，我就好像，重新出生了一次。但这一次，我不需要在黑暗的宇宙里独自漂泊几万光年了。有人接住了我，你的父亲，握住了我的手，让我知道，我不需要融入任何一个族群，他会接受我本来的样子，无论我遇到什么，他都会接住我，他就在那里，只要他在，我就不会迷失。在他面前，我不是最强大的，我也不需要做最强大的，我只需要做自己，我可以不安或者脆弱，是他在保护我。”

“他建立了一种联系，一种真正属于我的东西。”

迪克很清楚的记得，在那个午后，阳光映照在那个温和的年轻人身上，他的眼中闪耀着珍贵的光辉，他对于自己日后漫长的生命终于居有定所的安定感不言而明。

迪克握着录音机，按键上镀漆早已被他的手指磨到退了色，布鲁斯的声音还像静静的河水一样流淌。

“我一直都是个很糟糕的父亲。”他说。“没能给你树立个很好的榜样，所幸，你有个自由独立的灵魂，长成了个卓越的人，我相信你会成为真正的英雄，我的一生能让我骄傲的事情很少，但是你是其中最让我骄傲的。”

“不要因为我将要做出的决定而改变你自己，也不要觉得我抛弃你了。我希望你一直对这个世界抱有希望和爱，以那种在你很小的时候我就从你身上看到的可贵的热忱。”

“我可能无法拯救世界，但我至少可以拯救一天。”

有什么东西打碎了的声音引起了迪克的注意，他按下了暂停键，将录音机塞进口袋里，他跳起来，冲到那张摆在基地最靠外的位置的临时行军床旁边，是克里斯蒂安，他从床上滚了下来，撞碎了摆在地上的酒瓶，他在坚硬的石板上痛苦地呜咽了一声，酒精浸湿了他的乱发。

克里斯蒂安，不，现在已经没有人这样称呼他了，大家叫回了他的本名，布鲁斯，因为区分已经没有意义了。

“布鲁斯！”迪克跑到他身边，扶着他坐起来，他才刚刚睡着了半个小时，他又惊醒了，他总是这样，迪克已经习惯照顾他很久了。他很难入睡，一开始他要服用唑吡坦，能让他睡着一个小时左右，但那很快失去了效力，后来他要吃过量的地西泮，他才能好好睡上一会儿，到最后，连那也失去了作用，他现在必须吃大量的氟西泮和阿普挫仑，养成了很严重的药瘾，他还不得不喝醉，才有可能入睡。不过迪克猜测，他失眠也有很大一部分原因在于，他的梦境比现实还可怕和痛苦，这令他不自觉地抵触睡眠。（注：地西泮，也叫思诺思，是一种副作用很小的短效安眠药，主要作用是帮助入眠；地西泮，也叫安定，一种长效安眠药，也有助于治疗焦虑和抑郁；氟西泮用于治疗重度失眠症，阿普挫仑有很强的成瘾性，但也可抗焦虑。）

迪克找来一条毛巾，浸了浸热水，回到了克里斯蒂安身边，帮他清理身上的酒水和一些呕吐物，一边擦拭着，一边柔声问：“你感觉怎么样？”

克里斯蒂安失神地坐在地上，没有动作，任由他的儿子摆布他，过了一会儿，他才抬起他那双黯淡的眼睛，低哑失落地说：“我梦见他了……”

迪克手上的动作停了停，他定了定神，才假装镇定地说：“我知道。”

克里斯蒂安不需要多说什么，这种情形发生过太多次，他重复地梦见那天，像个永无止境的轮回。

迪克想起克里斯蒂安是怎么向他描述那天的。

他们和哈迪斯鏖战，久久没有进展，而大火也没有停下，一栋楼接着另一栋楼，一条街道接着另一条街道。钢骨、闪电和两位蝙蝠侠都在忙于控制暴动的人群，尽可能地阻止趁乱杀人的人们。

克里斯蒂安和布鲁斯在制止了一群人试图逼迫一个以性情喜怒无常刻薄挑剔的富家女从市政厅的顶楼的滴水兽上跳下去，但在那之后，他们停了下来。

他们站到那么高，才看见，冥火已经连成了一片广阔的火海，吞噬了将近一半的哥谭，它发展得越来越迅猛，像是铺天盖地的洪水或者雪崩，什么都阻挡不了那些灿白的烈火向更多的地方扩张。

“我们要输了。”

克里斯蒂安记得，布鲁斯说这句话时那么镇静，像是在陈述一个他知道了很久的事实。

克里斯蒂安没法反驳他，他们太了解彼此，他们就是彼此，他和布鲁斯一样估算过这场抗争的胜算。只要世界上有人死去，哈迪斯就不会被歼灭，就像他说的，他是死亡本身；连戴安娜都无法动摇他的决心，即使他们最终找到了办法杀死他，但在那之前，哥谭就会以更快的速度覆灭。

“我那时候迟疑了。”布鲁斯说，他的声音飘在高空的凛凛烈风中，像是身不由己的羽毛一样轻。

克里斯蒂安问：“什么？”

“那个华裔女孩，瑶。”布鲁斯解释道：“她用琴弦勒断了自己的脖子，我本可以救下她的，但是她说她真的受不了了，她受不了了。我就，迟疑了，就在那个时候，她割开了喉管。”

“我没法否认，我迟疑是因为，我忽然想，是不是让她死去才是仁慈的。”

“她在恐怖的路上独自走了太久，谁也没法将她找到了，她只是，她真的，不想再走下去了，她接下来活着的每一天都是暗无天日，不得安宁。是不是，死亡才是她最好的结局？”

“我从来都没有被治愈。”布鲁斯诚实地坦白。“当我看着她的眼睛，我就认出来了，那也是我的眼睛，里面是碎得没有办法再被拼凑起来的人生。”

克里斯蒂安将他的肩膀转过来，强迫布鲁斯面对自己，他感觉到恐惧，却又觉得极其平静，他曾经也感受到过。

“布鲁斯！”克里斯蒂安呼唤他自己的名字，如同求救一样。

“你还记得妈妈那条项链吗？那些珍珠……散了一地。”布鲁斯还在讲述着，好像他什么都感觉不到了。“无论我们多么努力，就是没有办法找回全部，有一些流落到了我们看不见的地方，再也没有办法拼凑回原来的样子。”

“你能理解我的，布鲁斯，你也曾经走到这里，你明白的。”布鲁斯对克里斯蒂安说道。

“我明白。但我不能接受……”

“我累了。”布鲁斯打断他，他从腰间拔出他的佩刀，那是他从前学艺时的旧刀，他用刀尖抵住了自己的心口，说：“我不想再恨我自己了。”

克里斯蒂安死死地抓住他的手，制止他的动作，嘶吼道：“你不能这么做。”

“只要献祭一个灵魂，布鲁斯，你比我更清楚，就能救下哥谭。”布鲁斯辩驳道。

克里斯蒂安想要抢过他的短刀，求道：“让我来做，布鲁斯，让我来做，我本来就……”

“不。”布鲁斯和他较着力。“听着，不能是你，你活下来了，你值得更好的人生。”

救下哥谭，他要救下一座折磨了他一生的城市，为那其中的罪恶和疯狂而死，只是因为，神说，他的灵魂纯洁无瑕。

克里斯蒂安在迪克将他清理干净之后爬起来，他走到工作台旁边坐下，继续试图破解布兰登被囚禁的地理位置坐标密码。

“布鲁斯。”迪克劝道：“你该多睡一会儿。你已经有五十个小时没有合过眼了，而你刚刚根本不算睡过，你承受不了的。”

克里斯蒂安没有回答，他睁着他那双泛满血丝的眼睛，近乎执着地要破解瞭望塔的系统。

“如果当时，就让哥谭烧尽呢？”迪克失控地质问：“会不会这样，我们都会好过一点？”

这句话让克里斯蒂安停下了手上的动作，他转过头来，问：“你又在听他的录音了，是不是？”

迪克双眼泛红，他从口袋里拿出那个录音器。扯掉了耳机线，放出布鲁斯最后一段话。

“迪克。我可能没有办法在婚礼上跟你相见了。”布鲁斯惋惜地说。“可能我就是不值得过上那样的人生，我还是给不出克拉克应该得到的东西。但你不要为此产生太多想法，迪克，这就是，人生而已，就是这样的，不是有人故意为之，或者有一个确定的要承受一切罪责的始作俑者。从我失去我妈妈那天晚上，我就应该明白的，只是无常。”

“克拉克可能会做错一些事情，但是，你要知道，他不是恨你们，或者恨这个世界，他在恨他自己。”

“迪克。让他知道，这不是任何人的错，只是我太累了，只是……”

“命运无常而已。”

录音播放完了，布鲁斯的声音却好像还在，久久回响在基地空荡的上空。

迪克欲泣地说：“布鲁斯，只是无常而已，这不是你的错。”

克里斯蒂安的肩膀垮了下去，他低下头，沉闷地说：“你不知道，迪克，你不知道到底是怎么样的。我没有抓住他，我多想抓住他，我连他的披风都没摸到。他就是……就那样……掉下去了……”

即使他告诉过他事情发生的经过，但是迪克还是不会真的理解那是种什么感觉。

那时布鲁斯猛然向前，撞上了刀尖，他就握着刀柄，他感觉到了一切，刀刃是怎么穿透他的胸腔，插进心房，那些厚实的肌肉在被穿刺而过的触感，刀尖又刺穿过布鲁斯的后背，血淋淋地探出来。

克里斯蒂安错愕地看着布鲁斯没有停下，他的喉咙里爆发出了痛叫和哭声，仿佛被穿刺过心脏的是他。

布鲁斯抱住了剧烈颤抖、哭泣不止的他，这是布鲁斯第一次抱他，他第一次，拥抱自己。

“不……不……”克里斯蒂安慌乱地想要去阻止他的胸口流淌出来的血液。

“照顾好我的孩子。”布鲁斯附在他耳边，气息颤动地说。“照顾好克拉克。”

布鲁斯在他脸颊上印下一个吻。

“再见。布鲁斯。”他说。

他说完就挣开了他的怀抱，退了两步，从滴水兽上坠落下去，逆风展开了他那件羽翼般的披风，像是被重伤的蝙蝠最后挣扎着展翅。

哈迪斯扯断了戴安娜的绳套，掰断了海王的三叉戟，他扯住了戴安娜的头发，逼她看向超人飞扑过去的方向。

“看着，戴安娜，你必须看得很认真。”哈迪斯教导道。

“不！”戴安娜哭着尖叫。

“看神话是怎么被造就的。”哈迪斯充满悲哀地说：“看神是如何崛起的。”

克拉克在他掉落进废墟之前接住了他，他抱着他心脏中刀的爱人，嘶叫着他的名字。

痛楚扯紧了布鲁斯全身的每一根神经，血源源不断地从他胸膛中间的刀口涌流出来，染红了克拉克的制服。

“别救我了，克拉克。”布鲁斯气息虚弱地攀住克拉克的肩膀。“不要救我了。”

“不，不，不！”克拉克跪在地上，他近乎疯狂地哭泣着，哀求着，他的世界在他面前一点一点死去，他无能为力，他看着他，被罪孽逼死。超人什么用都没有。

布鲁斯看着他不停涌出泪水的眼睛，他感觉到心脏慢慢地停跳，痛感还在，他伸出手拂去克拉克脸侧的泪水，他语调单薄地说：“别害怕，克拉克，没事的，别怕。”

他的呼吸变得弱小，每一次心肺的鼓动都让刀刃割得更深，更疼。

他就是这样死去的，他被自己所杀。

挚爱的眼泪、鲜血、废墟和地狱的火将他埋葬，他在新神的怀抱里，在受尽一切磨难之后。

他在神子的双眼里看见那片属于他的海。

原来他就是这样死去的。

他说。

“音乐停止了。”


End file.
